Cueva de fieras (SASOSAKU)
by andre castillo
Summary: sakura haruno viaja desde japon a la ciudad de new york por una beca de estudio... ¿como lograra sobrevirir a un mundo completamente diferente? sasosaku
1. Chapter 1

**Hola esta historia se me ocurrió de repente, no quise desperdiciar el tiempo así que me dedique a escribirla en estas líneas. El titulo tiene mucho que ver con la trama y es el punto de vista de sakura de cómo ve las cosas en su nuevo trabajo… como atrapada en una cueva llena de fieras.**

 **Los otros personajes también tienen importante participación en la historia.**

 **Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen… le pertenecen al creador del anime naruto.**

 **Capítulo 1: La cueva de fieras.**

-¿Adónde vas tan arreglada?- dice una chica rubia entrando a la habitación.

\- Ino ya te había comentado que hoy tendría una entrevista de trabajo- dijo una chica de cabello hasta los hombros de un inusual color rosa.

-Sakura ya sabes que no hay prisa para que busques empleo. Llegaste apenas hace 4dias- menciono la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-Y sabes que no me gusta estar de holgazana en tu departamento y como ahora vivo contigo tengo que cubrir la mitad de los gastos- dice sakura terminando de alistarse.

-Lo sé pero no hay presión para que desde ya busques empleo. ¿Porque mejor no salimos a que conozcas la ciudad y así te familiarices un poco? todavía no conoces del todo las calles- dice ino un poco preocupada.

-Esta es la ciudad donde nací y me siento como en casa. Nada malo me va a suceder ino- dice sakura tomando su bolsa para salir de la habitación.

-De acuerdo… acepto que vayas a la entrevista pero déjame acompañarte –dijo caminando detrás de la chica.

-Quiero vivir mi primera experiencia sola. Caminar por las calles y sentirme yo misma en la ciudad donde viví alguna vez. Aventurarme por mi misma- dijo emocionada sakura.

-Escucharte hablar así me recuerda mi vida en Tokio. Cuando vivía con mi padre allá- dice nostálgica.

-Vivimos los mejores momentos juntas ¿te acuerdas?- dice sakura sonriendo mostrando sus lindos dientes blancos.

-Sí. Cuando te conocí en la secundaria nos hicimos amigas enseguida, incluso nuestros padres también- los ojos azules de la rubia mostraron alegría.

-¿Extrañas Tokio?- pregunto la chica

-Un poco… pero desde que me mude aquí también he revivido mi infancia- dice pensativa ino.

-1 año aquí en New York y estas completamente instalada, tienes departamento, empleo y estudias- dice sakura felicitándola.

-De hecho deje la universidad- dijo ino con una mueca.

-¿Desde cuándo?- se sorprende sakura.

-Hace unos meses, lo mío no es la finanza- dijo frustrada.

-Lo siento ino- dice entristecida la pelirosa.

-Pero ingresare a una academia para estudiar teatro. Siempre quise actuar- dijo ino con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡Genial ino! Tu eres muy talentosa… te ira bien- dice emocionada sakura.

-Gracias y volviendo a nuestros padres ¿estarán bien sin nosotras?- dice como chiste la rubia.

-Eso creo- dice sakura pensativa.

-Sabes que nosotros nos mudamos de new York cuando yo tenía 6 años para Tokio porque le dieron un trabajo a papa. Y aunque me fue difícil aprender el idioma lo domine a la perfección… gracias a eso puedo agregar a mi currículo que hablo japonés fluido- dice sonriendo ino.

-Mi madre era de joven una aventurera. Vino a new york por una exposición de pintura y allí conoció a mi padre. Aunque los choques de cultura y raza los afectó su amor fue muy fuerte- dice sakura

-Increíble- dijo ino emocionada

-Mi madre como japonesa y mi padre americano vivieron un tiempo aquí, yo nací y crecí aquí en esta misma ciudad pero a los 5 años mi madre decidió volver a Tokio junto con mi padre. Yo aprendí los dos idiomas desde niña- dijo la pelirosa.

-Mi padre se volvió a casar cuando yo entre a la secundaria y se le ve muy feliz por esa razón tome la iniciativa de mudarme aquí después de terminar el instituto- dice ino despreocupada.

-Al ofrecerme una beca en una universidad de aquí para estudiar medicina la acepte…. pero cuando decidí mudarme contigo prometí hacerme responsable de mis gastos y pagar la mitad de la renta. Lo que me recuerda que se me hace tarde para la entrevista- dice sakura despidiéndose de su amiga casi hermana.

-Suerte- dijo ino sonriente.

Sakura caminaba por las calles muy deslumbrada, todo era diferente en new york y se le notaba la emoción.

-Fantástico- dijo con alegría- La ciudad que nunca duerme-

Sakura tomo un taxi y pronto llego a su destino.

=========EXCLUSIVE RED CORPORATION=========

-Mmm que interesante nombre para una compañía- dijo sakura entrando a las instalaciones.

-¿Disculpe señorita que se le ofrece?- dijo un guardia de seguridad custodiando la entrada.

-Ohm buenos días. Vengo a una entrevista de trabajo, la señorita tenten ama la programo para hoy- dijo sonriente sakura.

-De acuerdo pase… pero para la próxima me tendrá que mostrar un gafete- dijo el guardia severo.

-Muy bien- _´´Pero que estrictos´´_ pensó sakura

-Adelante-

La chica ingreso en la recepción y todo lo que se mostraba era grandioso. El piso era parecido a mármol, las paredes pintadas elegantemente, muchas flores, cuadros magníficos, candelabros de cristal con toques dorados, plata, escaleras eléctricas, ascensores mientras que la gente iba y venía con trajes elegantes y portafolios.

-Exquisito- dijo la chica mientras caminaba a hasta un enorme escritorio redondo de material de porcelana.

-Buenos días- dijo una joven

-Buenos días… para la entrevista de asistente-dijo sakura un poco nerviosa.

-El 7to piso- dijo la joven.

Sakura agradeció la información y deprisa tomo un ascensor.

-Vaya este edificio debe tener por lo menos 10 pisos- dijo sakura asombrada.

Al llegar al sitio sakura comprobó los detalles del lugar.

La elegancia predominaba y agradeció infinitamente que se hubiera vestido formal.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Licenciado va de salida?- dijo una castaña de ojos cafés con una carpeta en la mano mientras salía detrás de su jefe.

-Si tenten, tengo una reunión fuera- dice caminando hasta el ascensor más cercano.

-Cualquier suceso me lo informas a mi regreso- dijo el jefe dispuesto a entrar en el aparato.

-Hoy se entrevistaran a las asistentes… Ya sabe que las otras dos fueron despedidas por los problemas que tuvimos con ellas- dijo tenten con una mueca de inconformidad.

El jefe medito las palabras y con una cara seria hablo.

-Que recursos humanos las entreviste. De las seleccionadas me encargare yo- dijo posando sus ojos de color caramelo claro en la chica.

-Como guste- dijo sin más tenten.

Y Con una expresión de relajación en su rostro desapareció el hombre.

-Sigan por aquí- dijo un Hombre de traje gris.

Sakura ingreso en una sala de espera en donde iban siendo llamadas una por una.

Cuando le toco su turno camino hasta la enorme puerta adentrándose a un bello salón donde se sentó en una elegante silla frente una magnifica mesa.

La entrevista fue tediosa. Vaya que si le hicieron preguntas, sobre su experiencia, su edad, familia, estudios, antecedentes, residencia, idiomas, manejo de computación etcétera…. etcétera

-Muy bien eso será todo-

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y salió a la sala de espera junto con las demás

Después de media hora salió el mismo hombre con una carpeta en las manos.

-Amaya Rion-

-Elisa Marriot-

-Karin Uzumaki-

-Sakura Haruno-

-Mairs Mayor-

-Las que nombre vayan al décimo piso con la señorita tenten y las demás gracias por venir.- hablo el hombre.

Más de 20 chicas fueron rechazadas y solo quedaron 5.

Sakura acudió con las demás al piso indicado en búsqueda de la señorita tenten

Todas esperaban con ansías cuando el sonar de unos tacones se hicieron presentes.

Con el pelo hasta la espalda, una camisa azul marino de botones blancos, unos pantanos blancos y zapatos de tacón alto apareció tenten ama.

-Escuchen señoritas, fueron seleccionadas para una segunda entrevista pero esta vez será el mismo presidente de la compañía que las atienda- dijo la joven.

´´ _Esto es muy serio´´_ pensó sakura.

-Su trabajo no es ser la mano derecha del presidente pues ese trabajo lo tengo yo…. Ustedes serán como su recepcionista, atenderán llamadas, programar y cancelar citas, recibir paquetes de mensajería y llevar café- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante tenten.

´´ _Pero que arrogancia´´_ pensó sakura.

-Yo también me encargare de supervisarlas… Por lo que las tendré bien vigiladas para que no metan la pata, esta es una empresa muy prestigiosa de creación y diseño de productos por lo que no hay ningún tipo de error tolerable- Hablo con las manos en la cintura mientras las miraba despectivamente.

-No Hay segundas oportunidades así que sepan aprovechar la única que se les dará- dijo sonriendo plácidamente.

´´ _Definitivamente ino tenía razón… Y ahora me metí en la cueva del lobo´´_ pensó sakura asustada.

-Solo dos serán contratadas, en esta empresa se trabaja desde las 7 de la mañana hasta las 7 de la noche. Por lo que una atenderá en la mañana y la otra por las tardes, deben ser organizadas, su área de trabajo será compartida por lo que todo debe permanecer en orden y total claridad, no vaya a ser que una programe una cita y la otra no se dé por enterada- dijo en tono de fastidio.

-Ambas deben estar bien informadas de los acontecimientos del día, quien llamo, porque, que quería, que trajeron, las citas de la semana etcétera y sobre todo preparar bien el café cargado del presidente- dijo mirándose las uñas de color verde limón.

-Todas ¿entendieron?-dijo autoritaria.

-Si- asintieron todas.

-Bien… Vengan a las 2 a este mismo piso. Hoy se les dará la decisión definitiva- dijo tenten caminando hasta otro pasillo.

-Eso sí que estuvo fuerte- dijo una pelirroja sonriente.

-Ni que lo digas- hablo sakura.

´´ _¿En qué cueva suicida me metí?´´_ pensó sakura horrorizada.

 **En la historia sakura se ve sumergida en el mundo empresarial de la actualidad… Un mundo lleno de arrogantes entregados al control y a las estrictas reglas para manejar una compañía. Como si de una selva se tratara sakura se ve acorralada entre las grandes fieras que la asechan incitándola a unírseles a la manada.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El lobo mayor**

Había terminado la entrevista a las 10 de la mañana y tan pronto como salió decidió volver a casa.

-Regresaste pronto- dijo ino mientras se pintaba las uñas de color vino.

-Así es- dijo sakura un poco desanimada.

-¿Que sucede…? ¿Te fue bien en la entrevista?- le pregunto la rubia.

´´ _Vamos sakura…. No puedes dejarle toda la carga a ino´´_

-Si de hecho más tarde tengo otra entrevista- dijo sentándose al lado de la rubia.

-¿Qué? Y no era solo una- dijo ino asombrada.

-Al parecer el presidente quiere tomar la decisión final- hablo sakura pensativa

-Pero que estricto- dijo ino con una mueca.

-Si- dijo sakura un poco desanimada.

-¿Y a qué hora es?- le pregunto ino.

-A las 2- dijo sakura mirando su reloj de muñeca.

-¡Qué bien yo entro a trabajar en el restaurante a las 3!- dice ino emocionada.

Sakura no lograba comprender

-Tenemos justo el tiempo necesario para arreglarte, tienes que darle una buena impresión a tu nuevo jefe- dijo ino mostrando sus dientes.

-Ino pienso ir con esta misma ropa- dice sakura despreocupada.

-Oh vamos sakura, esa ropa luce como para una abuelita… vamos déjame arreglarte. Eso me tranquilizara después de todo me lo debes por querer apresurar las cosas- dijo la chica haciéndose la infantil.

Sakura sabía que de su amiga no se iba a escapar así que no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

Ino comenzó a colocarle rollos en el cabello, pintar sus uñas de color rosa pastel, sacar sus cejas, arreglar sus pies.

-Vaya han pasado 2 horas, ya son las doce- dijo ino

Sakura tomo una ducha rápida y se vistió con la ropa de la chica.

Una falda negra volada con un delgado cinturón de flores y una camisa color piel claro de botones.

-Bien… sabes que te hace falta unas panti medias negras- dijo ino sacando unas.

-Ino no creo que…- sakura miro el rostro de la chica.

-Sakura por mí- dijo la chica con ojos tristes.

-Bien-

Sakura se colocó las medias y unos zapatos de tacón negro. Soltó su cabello con pequeñas ondas mientras ino la maquillaba.

Con un labial claro y sombras color melocotón y rimer en las pestañas estaba casi lista.

-Con esos ojos lo enamoraras- dijo ino coqueta.

-Ino no lo Conozco. Debe ser un señor casado además yo no estoy buscando novio- dijo sakura segura.

-Bueno quizás sea un viejo rabo verde…. Pero eso de que no quieres novio no está bien, apenas tienes 19 años estas joven- dijo ino como reprendiéndola.

-Aja- dijo sakura siguiéndole la corriente.

-Con un poco de perfume ya estas- dijo ino con un pulgar al aire.

Ya eran las 12 y media, ino se apresuró a alistarse para ir a su trabajo de mesera mientras que sakura tomaba su bolso para irse.

-Ino nos vemos en la noche- dijo sakura saliendo.

Llego muy temprano eran las 1 y 15. Casi le tuvo que rogar al guardia de seguridad para que la dejara pasar.

´´ _Pero que exagerados son todos aquí… ni que tuvieran al presidente del país custodiado ´´_

La chica adoraba el sonido que hacían sus tacones en el piso pulido y Como estaba acordado llego al Décimo piso.

-Parece que no fui la única en llegar temprano- dijo una pelirroja.

-La verdad hubiera llegado más temprano si no fuera por ese tonto guardia de seguridad- dijo sakura molesta.

-Vaya así que a ti también te ha molestado… - dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Un verdadero tormento- dijo sakura malhumorada.

-Mucho gusto soy Karin- dijo la mujer con una cola de caballo y un estupendo traje de falda blanca y saco blanco con una camisa de bonotes azul.

´´ _Muy hermosa´´_

-Sakura haruno- dijo la chica un poco intimidada.

´´ _Seguro que si la contratan… se ve muy preparada´´_

 _-_ Bien sakura ¿qué te ha parecido el protocolo de la empresa?-le pregunto karin a la chica.

-Bastante estricto y exigente-dijo sakura con los brazos cruzados.

-Pensamos igual… aunque se debe reconocer que por la trayectoria de la empresa es justo lo adecuado para mantener los estándares- dijo la mujer mostrando su sonrisa pintada de rojo pasión.

´´ _¿Estándares? Esta empresa debe ser muy importante para mantener el estatus y no arriesgar ninguna desnivelación o perdida ´´_

 _-_ Muy de acuerdo contigo- dijo sakura pensativa.

-Y un trabajo fácil no es justamente lo que estoy buscando más bien al contrario… necesito uno que me ponga a prueba para reforzar mis habilidades y adquirir nuevas- dijo segura la pelirroja.

-Vaya… ¿Entonces te especializas en el área financiera o empresarial?- le pregunto sakura curiosa.

-Soy estudiante de derecho y ahora me interesa comprender un poco del mundo empresarial- dijo la chica sonriente.

-Debes disfrutar tu carrera- dijo sakura emocionada.

-A mis 22 años la disfruto por completo. Yo voy a la universidad central- dijo la mujer.

-Increíble… Yo comenzare allí dentro de un mes- dijo la joven.

-¿De verdad? ¿En qué carrera?- le pregunto karin.

-Medicina- dijo emocionada.

-Felicidades… Debes estar orgullosa- le dijo con una sonrisa karin.

-Lo estoy- dijo sakura.

-Bueno entonces compartiremos estudio y ojala trabajo- dijo la mujer segura.

-Ojala-dijo nerviosa sakura.

-Así será- dijo karin.

´´ _Ojala yo tuviera su seguridad´´_

Las demás chicas llegaron y como llamada del más allá llego tenten.

-El presidente llego hace una hora… pasen a su oficina, yo las llamare una por una- explico tenten un poco molesta.

´ _´si así esta de buenas no me la quiero imaginar de malas´´_

Una por una paso, karin entro y salió muy sonriente. Solo tardaban 10 min y las despachaba

-Sakura haruno- llamo tenten mientras la miraba con recelo.

Sakura sintió sus piernas como gelatina. El aire se le escapaba de sus labios y su corazón latía a toda prisa.

La chica toco con tono suave y espero por un adelante.

Entro mirando el suelo y con lentitud cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado.

Miro al frente y allí estaba…. sentado en un elegante escritorio, ordenado y amplio el que sería su jefe.

Los labios se le secaron y se puso colorada, sus manos sudaban al mismo tiempo que temblaba.

De cabello rojo intenso, piel clara, rasgos finos, ojos miel caramelo, pestañas largas y expresión relajada… el jefe de la empresa

-Siéntese- ordeno autoritario.

La chica parpadeo unos segundos y con lentitud se sentó.

El presidente parecía muy joven, realmente joven pero sobre todo su expresión no dejaba que pensar.

-En mi empresa las cosas se manejan con rapidez, no tolero la gente que no capten las cosas al instante. Se tiene que resolver todo a tiempo, nada de retrasos ni contratiempos- dijo firme el presidente.

Sakura asintió al instante sin articular ni una palabra.

´´ _Pero que nervios tan grandes… ¿Qué tiene este hombre que me intimida?´´_

-Parece usted sumergida en otro mundo ¿está segura que esto le interesa?- dijo fríamente el pelirrojo.

Sakura noto la molestia del pelirrojo pero rápidamente hablo.

-Por supuesto señor… Me interesa mucho el trabajo- dijo firme sakura.

-¿Entonces me podría decir porque a una niña como tú le puedo interesar el mundo del diseño?- dijo cortante el pelirrojo.

´´ _He aquí mis respuestas del día… ¿cómo no va hacer este lugar una cueva de fieras si frente a mi tengo al lobo mayor?´´_

-Discúlpeme pero si está cuestionando mi capacidad es justo que se me realice una prueba para comprobarlo. No es solo analizar por encimita para determinar un juicio final- dijo desafiante sakura.

´´ _Si no me contrata no importa… no dejare de decirle sus verdades si me vuelve a cuestionar´´_

El hombre mostro su molestia rechinando los dientes y con una mirada desafiante la encaro.

-¿Esta consiente que a quien le está hablando determinara su destino dentro de esta empresa?- dijo molesto el pelirrojo

-Solo respondo ante sus preguntas de la misma manera como me las hace- dice la chica sin quitarle la mirada.

´´ _no me doblegare por nadie… ni mucho menos por este acomplejado´´_

El pelirrojo arrugo el entrecejo para luego entrelazar sus manos y colocarlas de apoyo para su mentón de manera pensativa.

-Señorita odio que me hagan perder el tiempo si no está dispuesta…- pero la voz de sakura lo interrumpió.

-Discúlpeme usted a mí… Tal vez no sea la persona indicada para este trabajo- dijo sakura levantándose de su asiento.

El presidente la miro sonreír ampliamente y una duda cruzo por su mente.

-¿Por qué esta tan segura de ello?- le pregunto el hombre.

Sakura a un de pie sonriente le dice.

-Por qué no tendrá la menor duda de que seré sincera en todo momento y conociéndome no se me escapara nada- el hombre la miro sin entender.

-Señor es usted el ser más arrogante que existe-dijo sakura directamente.

El hombre palideció de inmediato pero de pronto una sonrisa triste se asomó en sus labios. Sakura apunto de salir de la oficina fue sorprendida al ser tomada por el brazo.

-Está usted contratada-dijo el hombre muy cerca.

-¿QUE?-dijo sakura sorprendida.

-No solo necesito las cualidades que ya le nombre… también necesito gente confiable que me respalde- dijo seguro.

-Lo dice en serio- dijo sakura un poco sonrojada por la cercanía.

-Vaya a recursos humanos para que hagan su contrato-le dijo mientras regresaba su pose fría de siempre y soltaba el agarre.

Sakura sintió una gran curiosidad por saber su nombre, miro de reojo su gafete y leyó claramente.

´´ _Akasuma no sasori: presidente ´´_

-Bien- dijo sakura saliendo con el corazón en la boca

 **Comparando el mundo exterior con el mundo de las bestias, sakura llega a la conclusión de que ambos mundos son muy parecidos. Incitada por el peligro se sumerge por completo en el peligroso mundo de las fieras.**

 **Al verse atrapada en la cueva llena de fieras, la chica temerosa recorre el camino en búsqueda del líder de la manada… encontrándose con la figura imponente del jefe mayor o mejor dicho el lobo mayor.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios si les gusta la historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de una vez ya les tengo el capítulo 3…. Por fa déjeme sus reviews para saber si debo continuar con la historia.**

 **Capítulo 3: víboras en la cueva.**

-¿Qué hiciste que?- le pregunto ino asombrada.

-Le dije en su cara todo lo que pensaba- dijo sakura firme.

-¿Pero qué te hizo ese hombre para que actuaras tan explosivamente?- le pregunto desconcertada ino.

-En realidad desde el primer momento en que puse un pie en esa empresa me di cuenta que todos eran unos maniáticos excesivos de control….Ahmm y sobretodo arrogantes y déspotas- hablo sakura mientras caminaba por la sala haciendo círculos.

-Pero…- intento hablar ino.

-Y la asistente… no la mano derecha del presidente que más bien se cree la dueña de la compañía es una total demente- dijo sakura arrugando el entrecejo enojada.

-Desde el primer momento nos declaró la guerra directamente- siguió argumentando la chica.

-Sakura pero ¿a qué compañía fuiste?- le pregunta ino.

-Exclusive red corporation- dijo sakura derrumbándose en un asiento.

-Sakura esa es una prestigiosa empresa de diseño de productos más importante del país - dejo ino emocionada.

Sakura la miro perpleja, sintiéndose la más tonta por no saber lo más obvio.

-Es una empresa que opera nacional e internacionalmente, sus productos son tan exclusivos y exquisitos que su demanda acede los grandes números del mercado-dijo la rubia con las manos en el aire.

´´ _Tonta… realmente tonta por ir a una empresa sin conocer su fama como los número uno en el mercado del país ´´_

-Ino esta empresa es muy importante, lo tengo muy presente pero sus empleados muestran dicha fama de manera equivocada- le recalco sakura.

-Ahmm y la cereza del pastel… si los empleados son arrogantes, el dueño de la manada de lobos hambrientos es un déspota engreído- dijo sakura refiriéndose al presidente.

-Bueno al fin y al cabo que bueno que no trabajaras allí… no puedes estar en un lugar donde no te sientas cómoda en el ambiente ni con los empleados- dijo ino un poco relajada.

Sakura la miro con un poco de diversión en el rostro, no cualquier diversión si no una diversión nerviosa.

-De hecho si me contrataron- dijo sakura en voz baja.

-¿Eh?- dijo ino con cara de incoherencia.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza mientras la miraba.

-Te muestras indignada por los acontecimientos recientes…. Dices que lamentas entrar en la cueva de esas bestias feroces pero al fin de cuentas resulta que si fuiste contratada- dice irónica ino.

-Sakura no logro comprender tus quejas- dice sin más ino.

-Que me hayan contratado no significa que no me muestre molesta por el duro proceso de arrogancia de la empresa- hablo sakura segura.

-Pero entonces eso quiere decir una cosa- dice ino mostrándose seria.

Sakura la ve como muestra expresión dudosa pero al poco tiempo muestra felicidad.

-Lo has flechado- grito la rubia.

Sakura inmediatamente rodo los ojos y la miro con reproche.

-Que magnificas conclusiones- dice sakura fingiendo asombro.

-¿Y qué explicación te dio entonces?- le pregunto curiosa.

-Me dijo que no solo buscabas las cualidades que me nombro sino una persona que tuviera determinación y carácter para respaldarlo- dijo sakura no tan convencida.

-Supongamos que es por esa razón… ¿Cómo vas a trabajar con un jefe al que odias?- le dijo ino burlona.

Sakura palideció por unos momentos.

Había olvidado que desde ya lo detestaba, pero ella no era una persona que no pensara con objetividad y responsabilidad.

De ninguna manera su trabajo y vida profesional se vería afectada por cosas absurdas y sin sentido.

-Puedo manejarlo perfectamente- dijo con seguridad.

Ino la miro por unos instantes con recelo pero luego se dio por vencida.

-Solo no te sientas presionada sakura, no quiero que sufras en un trabajo solo porque te sientas obligada a pagar la mitad de los gastos- le dijo ino entristecida.

-Ino no estoy haciendo ningún sacrifico, este trabajo me viene como anillo al dedo. Podre trabajar por las tardes y estudiar por las mañanas además del buen sueldo- dijo sakura sonriente.

-Está bien ¿y cuando comienzas?- dice ino

-Mañana mismo- dijo sakura.

-Entonces suerte- le dijo ino sonriente.

Sakura fue a su habitación a preparar unas cosas.

-Qué ironía- dijo la chica

-Por lo menos estaré con karin- se dijo sakura recortando lo ocurrido hace unas horas.

 ** _MEMORYS_**

 _-Sakura ¿Cómo te ha ido?-_ dijo karin llegando a su lado.

Sakura miro a la pelirroja aun perturbada.

- _Bien… me mandaron para firmar el contrato en recursos humanos-_ dijo la chica.

- _Grandioso…. Porque yo también quede-_ le dijo sonriente.

- _Me alegro, Podremos trabajar juntas-_ dijo sakura aliviada.

En recursos humanos le informaron de su horario y asistencias.

- _Nos vemos mañana a la una sakura-_ se despidió karin de la chica.

- _Hasta mañana-_ Le dijo sakura con alegría.

 ** _END OF MEMORY_**

Sakura se recostó en la cama con los pensamientos rondando su mente.

A la mañana siguiente sakura estaba preparando el desayuno. Unos huevos revueltos, tocino, pan tostado, jugo de naranja, fruta picada.

-Mmm huele bien- dijo ino recién levantada- veo que madrugaste.

-Son las 8 ino-dijo sakura sirviéndole el desayuno.

-Si pero yo no acostumbro a levantarme tan temprano- le dijo la rubia con un bostezo.

-Sé que el trabajo en el restaurante es pesado, por eso no me molesta hacer el desayuno en las mañanas mientras duermes- le dijo sonriente sakura.

-Hoy te ves de buen humor- la miro ino mientras tomaba una tostada.

-Hoy comienzo en mi trabajo- dijo sakura sentándose.

-Te ira bien- dijo ino.

-Si- dijo la chica emocionada.

´´ _por suerte cuento con karin´´_

Las horas pasaron y sakura ya se había arreglado. Con un vestido sencillo negro, un bléiser blanco y zapatos de tacón negro.

Se hizo un moño alto, con solo retocarse un poco ya estaba lista para marcharse.

-Nos vemos ino- sakura salió y tomo un taxi.

Muy orgullosa de portar su gafete, sakura se lo restregó por los ojos al vigilante de la entrada.

Llego al piso de la presidencia y allí encontró a karin recogiendo sus cosas.

La mujer vestía un pantalón negro con una camisa de igual color con una chaqueta roja.

´´ _Deslumbrante´´_

-Sakura todas las llamadas del día están anotadas aquí en este archivo, no hay citas programas y hoy no ha venido ningún paquete-le informo karin mientras desocupaba el escritorio.

Sakura olvido que no contaba por completo con la presencia de karin…. Ella era su remplazó por las tardes y por lo tanto tendría que defenderse ´´sola´´.

-AHM y el café lo quiere cargado- le dijo dándole un beso en forma de despedida para desaparecer.

-Adiós- alcanzo a decir sakura a la pelirroja.

Sakura ocupo el escritorio e indago sobre las llamadas del día.

-Esto es simple sakura- se dijo para sí misma.

Eran las 2:30 y aun no se reportaba algo importante.

El sonar de unos tacones de aguja se escuchó en todo el piso.

Sakura sintió un escalofrió en la piel cuando esa imagen se posó en frente de ella.

Con una falda de lápiz ajustada hasta las rodillas de color gris y una camisa sin magas de un tono más claro apareció tenten.

Con el cabello con ondas, la boca pintada de color durazno y sus despampanantes zapatos negros de trenzas ajustable. La chica tomo una pose de brazos cruzados mientras una carpeta llegaba al escritorio de sakura.

-Son las 2:35 de la tarde y el presidente no toma su café- dijo la mujer con destellos de enojo en sus ojos.

Sakura carraspeo un segundo y la miro con poca determinación.

-Lo siento, no sabía que esta era la hora del café – dijo sakura un poco nerviosa.

-Como es de esperarse las empleadas con poco eficiencia se les olvida preguntarle a su jefe si se les ofrece algo… ¿O eso también se le tenía que informar?-le recalco furiosa tenten.

Sakura percibió sus ataques y no creyó que esa mujer tan delgada pudiera tener tanto veneno.

´´ _Muy pronto se bajara de esos tacones para arrastrarse por el suelo como la víbora venenosa que es´´_

-Ahora mismo preparo el café – dijo sakura levantándose del escritorio.

Tenten la miro levantarse y una ceja de su perfecto rostro se alzó.

-Al presidente no se le hace esperar…. No creo que le guste que le den un café fuera de su horario- le recrimino tenten.

´´ _Lamento perturbar la hora del té… perdón café señorita víbora ´´_

-Entonces se lo consultare primero- dijo sakura tomando el teléfono para enlazar la otra línea de la oficina de su jefe.

-Pero que incompetencia la tuya- le dijo desafiante tenten.

Sakura con el teléfono en la oreja la miro perpleja, esta chica era única en su especie… las demás viboritas se quedaban corta con su presencia.

´´ _La cueva no solo tiene grandes fieras si no grandes víboras ponzoñosas´´_

 _-_ Yo hablare con el presidente de este asunto- dijo tenten refriéndose más que solo al simple café.

La mujer no espero respuesta y como perro por su casa entro a la presidencia sin anunciarse.

Sakura no escucho ningún grito de desaprobación de su jefe ante la repentina entrada de la mujer por lo que pensó que la señorita víbora tenía el poder absoluto de hacer y deshacer dentro de la empresa.

Con las uñas comiéndoselas por los nervios, Sakura ordenaba su escritorio por si su carta de despido ya había sido redactada y justo en estos momentos pasaba por recursos humanos para hacérsela llegar.

´´ _Claro que si sakura, señorita víbora está inyectando veneno´´_

 _-¿_ Pero qué? ¿Es justo que se me trate de esta forma?- dijo sakura alterada.

La carpeta de tenten estaba en su escrito y sakura no dudo en tomarla.

-¿Acaso estamos en la edad media? No somos esclavos para que no se nos permita argumentar nuestras justificaciones y en todo caso disculpas- hablo sakura aun en el escritorio mientras abría la carpeta.

Sakura miro las actividades programadas de tenten, era una mujer ocupada, revisar los departamentos, ajustar reuniones con promotores, verificar entrega de mercancías importadas, etcétera…etcétera pero había algo más. Instruir a las ayudantes de presidencia.

Una sonrisa se posó en los labios de sakura.

-Con que sí- hablo la pelirosa.

El sonido del teléfono la hizo volver en sí.

-Diga- hablo sakura con temor.

-Entre- se escuchó una masculina voz tras el teléfono.

´´ _¿Cómo es que hasta por teléfono resulta intimidante?´´_

Sakura arreglo su vestido y entro a la presidencia.

-Buenas tardes- dijo sakura llegando hasta el enorme escritorio donde se hallaba su jefe y aun lado tenten.

-Tome asiento- dijo el jefe.

Sakura lo obedeció rápidamente.

-Señorita como su primer día creo que no ha resultado todo a su favor- dijo el hombre con aspecto sereno.

-Discúlpeme pero aún no termina el día- dijo sakura firme.

Tenten quien estaba en silencio chasqueo la lengua irritada.

El pelirrojo salió de su expresión relajada para tomar una más viva.

-En eso tiene usted razón- dijo el jefe con una pequeña expresión de reto.

-Licenciado la señorita no ha tomado las medidas necesarias- dijo tenten inconforme.

-Lo siento pero no sabía que la hora del café era esta, se me ha pasado por alto pero no volverá a suceder- dijo la pelirosa segura.

-Hoy es el café y mañana es una importante reunión con los accionistas de la empresa - dijo alterada tenten.

-A decir verdad es importante recordarlo ambas… no vaya a ser que se te ´´olvide´´ como se te ha olvidado instruirme- le dijo desafiante sakura.

La castaña la miro con total desprecio. Una vena de su frente palpitaba como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

-Yo no soy una niñera para estar detrás de un par de mocosas- el ambiente estaba muy tenso con las palabras de tenten.

-Tenten espera afuera- dijo el pelirrojo serio.

La mujer como si fuera apuñalada por la espalda mostro un dolor inmenso en su rostro y como de película Salió dando un portazo.

Sakura se tensó un poco, no sabía que era peor estar con la venenosa de las venenosas o con el lobo jefe que era completamente impredecible para ella.

-Estos son los números de los accionistas. Quiero que les llames y programes una reunión para mañana a las 2- dijo el pelirrojo mostrándole una carpeta.

Sakura lo miro sorprendida.

´´ _Y el sermón, las quejas e insultos… ¿Dónde están?´´_

 _-_ Infórmeles que se trata sobre la campaña del lanzamiento de los productos ya diseñados, aquí están todos los detalles- dijo el jefe con un poco de brillo en sus ojos miel.

Sakura lo miro anonadada.

´´ _Sus ojos son una mezcla de calidez… me invitan a perderme en ellos´´_

-¿Y?- dijo el pelirrojo sacándola de sus sueños.

-Pensé que iba a despedirme- dijo sakura sin temor.

-¿Razón?- dijo el pelirrojo mirándola sin comprender.

-Es decir la señorita tenten ¿no vino a solicitar mi despido?- le pregunto desconcertada.

-En realidad ella es muy exigente con todos los empleados pero yo soy el que tomo las decisiones- dijo muy seguro el jefe.

-Pero entonces no me despedirá por lo del olvido de su café- dijo irónica sakura.

-De hecho yo también olvide el café. Estaba ocupado y por eso no lo solicite- dijo sin más el presidente

´´ _¿ACASO ME HE HECHO UNA TORMENA EN UN VASO CON AGUA?´´_

Sintiéndose estúpida sakura negó esos ridículos pensamientos.

-Usted ha dicho que no había empezado el día a mi favor... pensaba que era por lo del olvido del café- dijo sakura apenada.

El presidente la detallo por unos pequeños segundos, el rojo de sus mejillas se intensificaba rápidamente.

Y como si mirarla quemara aparto la mirada bruscamente.

-¿Está usted deseosa de ser despidida?- le dijo con seriedad el jefe. Un tono de irritación se percibió al instante.

Sakura como una pequeña niña solo negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Es que… ¿si no he faltado como es que empecé mal el día?- le interrogo sakura aun sonrojada

-Tenten no suele quejarse el primer día de un empleado, ella es muy sigilosa- hablo el pelirrojo.

Entonces el problema era con ella. Esa mujer tenía algo en su contra definitivamente.

-Puede retirarse- dijo el hombre revisando unos documentos.

-si- dijo sakura saliendo de la oficina.

Por el pasillo no había rastros de la venosa y sakura pudo respirar normalmente, realizo las llamadas programadas y recibió un paquete de la mensajería.

-Señor acaba de llegar un paquete para usted de parte del señor Deidara- le dijo sakura por teléfono.

-Tráigalo- dijo el hombre.

Enseguida la chica entro y deposito la caja en el escritorio.

-Con permiso- dijo sakura mirando de reojo al pelirrojo que por escasos segundos parecía ¿sonreír?

Las 5 de la tarde y pelirosa ya había organizado todo lo del día, las llamadas, entregas, citas, eventos y lo más reconfortante para la chica es que no había tenido que verle la cara a la señorita víbora. Pero unos ojos miel cruzaron su mente.

´´ _Es muy apuesto cuando sonríe… solo cuando sonríe del resto es un completo bloque de cemento sin sentimientos´´_

 _´´Pero sus ojos. Esos ojos intensos y con un brillo profundo´´_

 _-_ Concéntrate en el trabajo y no en sus ojos- dijo la chica archivando unos documentos.

Sakura recogía sus cosas ya era la hora de salida y como presintiendo algo llamo a la presidencia.

-Disculpe señor ¿se le ofrece alguna cosa más?- le dijo sakura mientras mordía su labio inferior.

-No- dijo en voz baja.

La chica tuvo un sentimiento de decepción.

-Buenas noches entonces- dijo sakura con voz suave.

Y como sintiendo que el pelirrojo no iba corresponder a su cortesía bajo el teléfono poco a poco de su oreja.

Pero cuando ya iba llegando hasta su cuello escucho unas palabras.

-Buenas noches-

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida.

La chica abandono el piso y salió de la empresa… Con una mano paro un taxi mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa encantadora. Había avanzado en su trabajo y también con su jefe.

 **En su largo recorrido descubre que las fieras no son el único peligro… Venenosas y rastreas las víboras hacen acto de presencia en la cueva… Logrando disiparlas sakura continuo felizmente su camino…** **J** **ESPEROS SUS comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: El lobo se disfraza de hombre.**

-Hoy te levantaste temprano- dijo sakura.

-Voy a ir a la academia para solicitar mi ingreso- dice la rubia vestida de falda y camisa de botones.

-Te ves hermosa ino- hablo sakura sonriente.

-¿Ayer te fue bien?- le pregunto la rubia.

-Digamos que soy inmune al veneno- dijo la chica entre risas.

Ino no pareció comprender pero una sonrisa se le vino a la boca.

-Entonces tu primera vez con tu jefe salió bien- le dijo insinuante.

Sakura se sonrojo hasta las orejas y con la mirada avergonzada le dijo.

-Ino ayer me fue bien- le hablo desviando la mirada.

-Pareces cómoda… ¿Te agrada ahora tu jefe?-la interrogo.

-Creo que tendría que conocerlo mejor para descubrirlo- le dijo la chica pensativa.

-Por supuesto- le dijo sonriente ino.

-Nos vemos sakura- le dijo ino despidiéndose.

-Suerte-

Ino camino por las calles sonriente, este había sido su sueño desde niña y ya estaba muy cerca de cumplirse.

-Hermosa- dijo entrando a la academia.

Una mujer de pelo negro con ojos rojos impartía la clase.

-Disculpe- hablo ino interrumpiendo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- dijo la mujer.

-Hace unos días mande mis documentos vía internet para ingresar a la academia- dijo ino.

-Oh claro. Yamanaca ino, ahora el director no está por lo que no será hoy tu ingreso formal. El director tiene que firmar tus papeles pero si gustas te puedes quedar a la clase- dijo kurenai

-Por supuesto- dijo ino emocionada.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Las horas habían pasado y sakura estaba arreglándose para asistir a su empleo.

Con un pantalón negro y camisa de botones azul marino, el cabello suelto con broche de lado…. Sakura se maquillo levemente, se colocó unos zapatos de color piel de tacón y tomo su bolso.

Ino ingreso encontrándose con la chica de salida.

-Suerte sakura-

-Al regreso me cuentas todo- le dijo sakura a la rubia.

-Claro-

Sakura llego a la empresa encontrándose con karin.

-Verifique la asistencia de los accionistas para la reunión de esta tarde, todos vendrán- dijo karin recogiendo sus cosas.

Vestida con pantalón blanco y camisa turquesa, la chica tomaba sus cosas.

-Nos vemos- dijo karin.

-Adiós-

-Ahmm y el presidente salió a comer llega en una hora- dijo la mujer para desaparecer.

-Bien- dijo sakura.

El presidente tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a la reunión de las 2 con los accionistas.

Sakura hizo su trabajo cuando una voz llamo su atención.

-Buenas tardes-

-Buenas tardes- dijo sakura a aquella figura.

-Se encuentra sasori- dijo esa voz varonil.

´´ _sasori´´_

-Lo siento pero el señor salió y regresa en una hora. Díganme en que puedo ayudarle- dijo sakura fijándose en unos ojos negros.

-Mi nombre es Itachi uchiha un gusto- le dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Sakura lo miro un minuto y al poco tiempo ya estaba sonrojada.

-Sakura haruno- le dijo dándole la mano.

-Bonito nombre. Tengo una reunión con el señor pero creo que llegue temprano- le dijo el pelinegro.

Sakura se sintió intimidada.

-Si gusta esperarlo, el vendrá enseguida- le dijo la chica.

-Gracias- dijo el hombre sentándose en los muebles del pasillo.

-¿Un café?- le ofreció sakura

El hombre negó con la cabeza y ella siguió trabajando.

´´ _¿Pero que tienen estos hombres que son tan imponentes?´´_

Después de unos minutos apareció un castaño de cabello largo y ojos grises.

´´ _Como sacados de una revista todos´´_

El pelinegro recibió con un apretón de manos al castaño y ambos tomaron asiento.

Seguidamente llego un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina y con una fría mirada la inspecciono. Luego Un chico de cabello castaño como anaranjado y algunas perforaciones, y un rubio de ojos azules con cabello largo.

Sakura solo los miraba con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

Pero la imagen de su jefe la paralizo por completo.

Con traje azul marino y corbata gris venia el jefe, presidente de la empresa.

Sakura como reflejo se levantó del asiento y lo miro saludar con un gesto a los señores.

El pelirrojo camino hasta la presidencia junto con lo demás hombres.

-Les ofrezco algo señores- dijo sakura nerviosa.

-Café- dijo el pelirrojo.

Sakura de inmediato fue a la a la cafetería del mismo pasillo y pidió los cafés, uno cargado para su jefe.

Tocando con suavidad sakura ingreso a la oficina.

Con el sonar de los tacones y una naturalidad o más bien torpeza la pelirosa llego al escritorio.

Con una sonrisa amplia la chica le ofreció el café a su jefe, este lo tomo con expresión relajada mientras que sakura moría de nervios por dentro.

Los demás aceptaron el café mientras la observaban directamente.

Al salir de la oficina las voces se hicieron presentes.

-Muy joven-

Fue lo que escucho sakura al cerrar la puerta.

La reunión duro toda la tarde… una lluvia repentina se hizo presente apunto de las 6 de la tarde.

Los empresarios salieron de la reunión y abandonaron el edificio.

Sakura por un milisegundo sintió la mirada del pelinegro en su cuerpo pero esta lo paso por alto ya que no quería encontrarse con esos ojos negros.

El jefe no salió de su oficina y ya era la hora de salida.

Sakura está recogiendo sus cosas y cuando levanto el teléfono para despedirse de su jefe este salió de su oficina.

Un poco sorprendida dejo el teléfono en su lugar y lo encaro.

-Señor ya me voy… ¿Alguna cosa que pueda hacer por usted?- dijo la joven mirando sus ojos.

-Si hay algo-

Sakura miro un brillo similar al de la otra vez en sus ojos. Concentrada perdiéndose en esos posos color miel le pregunto.

-¿Qué seria?-

-Llame a estas personas para iniciar una nueva campaña de diseño, los quiero ver mañana mismo por la tarde- le dijo entregándole una hoja con unos nombres.

Sakura asintió y de inmediato empezó a realizar llamadas mientras que el jefe se sumergía de nuevo en su oficina.

Los minutos pasaron y la lluvia se intensifico.

Sakura ya había terminado y tomo su bolsa para Salir.

Toco la puerta de la oficina de su jefe, por alguna razón quería decirle personalmente que ya había terminado.

-Señor ya termine… Buenas noches- le dijo la joven.

Pero esta vez no obtuvo respuesta.

Sakura salió de la empresa pero la lluvia era muy fuerte. Se refugió afuera del edificio para evitar mojarse.

-Llamare un servicio de taxi- pero para su mala suerte un trueno sonó y la pila de su teléfono murió enseguida.

-¿Esto debe ser una broma?- se preguntó la chica frustrada.

Un hermoso Ferrari rojo salía del estacionamiento del edificio.

-El que este allí adentro debe estar calientito y rumbo a su casa- dijo sakura con ciertos celos.

De pronto el auto se estaciono enfrente de ella y bajo uno de los vidrios.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

-No creo que me busque a mí- dijo la chica mirando a otra dirección.

Pero el sonido de la bocina se escuchó, la pelirosa miro al auto y allí estaba… allí estaba el pelirrojo de ojos miel.

La mano de su jefe la llamaba con un gesto delicado. Sakura lo miro sorprendida y un poco dudosa se acercó.

-Suba rápido- dijo autoritario.

La chica lo obedeció con temor.

´´ _La oveja es invitada a cenar con el lobo´´_

El auto arranco a toda prisa por las calles de la ciudad.

Sakura miro que su jefe, no tenía el saco y su corbata esta desabrochada.

-¿En dónde vive?- le dijo con voz serena.

´´ _Una voz de ángel…el lobo se disfrazó de hombre y ahora se disfraza de ángel´´_

-Por la venida principal a 5 cuadras de aquí- dijo la chica con voz temblorosa.

´´ _¿Me llevara a casa?´´_

Sakura no pudo soportar mirar al frente y con determinación poso sus ojos en el hombre.

Inspeccionándolo con detalle la joven pudo apreciar mejor su rostro, un perfil delicado y unos labios carnosos.

-Muy joven- dijo en susurro la chica.

Pero no fue lo suficiente bajo porque le hombre la miro de improvisto.

Aun con la mirada puesto en él se sonrojo notablemente.

-Lo siento- dijo el hombre volviendo la mirada al frente.

La chica lo miro sin entender.

-¿Por qué?- dijo desconcertada.

-La lluvia la atrapo por trabajar sobre tiempo- le dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Pero se le pagara el tiempo extra desde luego- dijo el pelirrojo.

-No se preocupe iba a tomar un taxi- le dijo sakura sonriente y sonrojada.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio cuando el hombre hablo.

-Tiene 19- dijo el pelirrojo al aire.

La chica lo miro para luego responder.

-Así es- dijo ella.

-Es muy joven- dijo el hombre.

Sakura parpadeo.

-¿Eso es malo?- pregunto curiosa.

-Para mí no… ¿y para usted?- le pregunto.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema en ser joven y trabajar en una empresa- le dijo segura.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- le dijo más curiosa.

El hombre aprovecho la luz roja para mirarla.

Esos ojos jades con la luz de la luna y la lluvia caer brillaban enormemente.

-Hace un momento dijo en susurro muy joven- hablo el hombre con la misma expresión de siempre.

Sakura se sonrojo aún más.

-Lo dije pero no fue por mí… sino por usted- dijo la chica avergonzada.

El hombre la miro de nuevo y esta vez su rostro se mostró sorprendido mientras que sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

Alzando una ceja en búsqueda de una respuesta incitándola a hablar

-Se ve muy joven para ser presidente de una compañía- dijo la chica.

El hombre la miro y su mirada se intensifico.

-¿No me veo con la experiencia y capacidad para ser presidente?- le dijo cortante.

-No me refiero a eso, de ser capaz es muy probable… solo me da curiosidad saber su edad- le dijo la chica apenada.

El hombre suspiro.

-Tengo 25- dijo mirando al frente.

Sakura pensó que era muy joven y además tratarlo de usted era exagerado así como tratar de usted a una chica de 19 pero igual era su jefe y merecía respeto.

La chica se debatía internamente cuando el hombre le hablo.

-Si tanto le confunde… cuando no estemos en la oficina puede decirme sasori- le dijo el hombre llegando hasta la calle donde vivía sakura.

La chica sonrió torpemente mientras su corazón palpitaba rápidamente.

-Claro- dijo feliz.

Llagaron a su destino.

-Gracias por traerme… sasori- dijo abandonando el auto.

Una media sonrisa se posó en los labios del pelirrojo para luego arrancar el auto.

-No ha sido tan frio conmigo- dijo sakura sonriente.

La chica llego al departamento a las 8 de la noche.

-Ino debe llegar más tarde del trabajo-

La joven comenzó a hacer la cena y Después de dos horas llego la chica rubia.

-Sakura-

-Ino ¿Cómo te fue en la academia?-

-De hecho hoy estuve de oyente… pero mañana cuando llegue el director ingresare formalmente- dijo emocionada.

-Me alegro por ti- dijo sonriente sakura.

-Mmm y esa alegría es solo por mi ¿o hay algo más?- le dijo moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

-Tu siempre de imaginativa ino… Uno de estos días me llevaras al restáurate donde trabajas- le dijo interesada.

-Cuando gustes o mejor cuando te dé permiso tu jefe… a decir verdad nunca me dijiste como es ni menos como se llama- le dijo curiosa ino.

-Es un hombre serio ya sabes…- dijo sonrojándose.

-Pero ¿es lindo?- le pregunto emocionada.

-Es normal ino… - le dijo evitando mirarla.

-Eso quiere decir que es un esperpento horrendo- dijo ino con una mueca.

-Jajá claro que no- le dijo entre risas sakura.

 _´´Si supieras…. lo que le sobra es belleza´´_

-¿Y la maniática?- le pregunto ino horrorizada.

-No la vi en toda la tarde… la habrán enviado a otro departamento- dijo pensativa.

-Mejor que la manden a otro estado, país o mejor a otro mundo- dijo ino riendo.

Conversaron por una hora hasta que el sueño las venció.

-Buenas noches ino-

-Buenas noches sakura-

´´ _buenas noches sasori´´_

 **Los lobos también cambian de pelaje… al igual que los hombres.**

 **Reviews por fa 3 3**


	5. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: El tigre asecha la cueva.**

Ino se encontraba desde muy temprano en la academia.

-El director firmo su ingreso ayer y desde estos momentos ya eres una estudiante oficial- le dijo kurenai.

-Aquí tienes tu horario- dice la mujer.

Ino agradeció con una sonrisa y fue directo a tomar sus clases.

-Mmm la primera clase es a las 9… voy retrasada 20 min quizás si me apuro puedo alcanzar a escucharla- dijo ino caminado de prisa.

En un auditorio repleto de jóvenes ya ubicados en sus respectivos asientos llego la rubia entrando torpemente.

-Disculpa… perdón… lo siento-hablo mientras se movía entre los asientos.

-¡Ufff!... gracias al cielo no ha llegado el profesor- ya sentada en el extremo de las escaleras le dijo la rubia a un joven recargado en la pared.

Este la miro y al mismo tiempo elevo una ceja.

-¿Y se puede saber porque eso es tan grandioso?- le dijo fríamente el joven.

Ino lo miro ofendida y con brusquedad le respondió.

-Perdón señor perfecto- le dijo ino desafiante.

El joven de piel blanca, cabello y ojos negros camino hasta la tarima con los brazos cruzados.

-No permito interrupciones… si no llegan a tiempo ni se les ocurra entrar. Afectan el curso y fluidez de la clase y por lo tanto la arruinan por completo- dijo con voz estricta el pelinegro.

Todos los presentes empezaron a murmurar mientras que la chica rubia miraba sorprendida.

-Y creo que cierta persona se ha olvidado de esas reglas…-dijo mirando su reloj de muñeca.

Todas las miradas se posaron en ella mientras que el profesor continuaba firme.

-No continuare si la señorita no se retira- dijo directo el pelinegro.

Ino con la cara roja pero no de vergüenza sino de ira, camino a zancadas hasta la salida.

Le dio una última mirada al lugar y cerró la puerta con rudeza

-Es lo más absurdo que me ha pasado en toda mi vida- dijo ino completamente alterada.

Caminado echando fuego por la boca la rubia salió indignada de la academia.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eran las 11 y 20 de la mañana y sakura ya se encontraba lista.

Con una falda azul volada, una camisa manga larga blanca y zapatos grises de tacón. Pero sonido de la puerta cerrarse la saco de su mundo.

-Profesor más bien Míster engreído- dijo ino tumbándose en el sofá de la sala.

Sakura salió de la habitación preparada para salir al trabajo.

-Y ahora si ¿cómo te fue en tu primer día?- dijo emocionada sakura.

Ino volteo los ojos con molestia.

Sakura la miro desconcertada.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo?- le dijo preocupada.

-¿Qué no ha pasado?- dijo furiosa ino.

-Cuéntame- le dijo interesada sakura.

Ino suspiro frustrada.

-Hoy se me informo que soy estudiante oficial en la academia… fui a mi primera clase, un poco retrasada pero con muchas gasa de asistir- comenzó su relato.

-Al ingresar al auditorio ya todos estaban ubicados en sus asientos… me sorprendí por no ver al profesor en la tarima y con alivio le comente a un chico-dijo arrugando el entrecejo.

-¿Y entonces?-dijo curiosa sakura.

-Resulto que ese chico…. Era el profesor y el muy pedante me saco de su clase por haberlo interrumpido, lo cual fue mentira porque cuando llegue todo estaba silencioso… Me humillo delante de todos- dijo ino indignada.

Sakura la miro sorprendida.

-Lo siento ino… ese profesor es un desconsiderado- hablo molesta sakura.

-Más bien un ridículo… Además tiene complejos de adinerado, es un presumido déspota- contesto la rubia.

-Pero entonces es joven…- comento sakura.

-Si… se muestra un poco mayor que yo, como de 21 o 22- hablo pensativa.

-Como lo siento ino- se lamentó su amiga.

Ino la miro por unos momentos con una sonrisa.

-El que lo sentirá va a ser el- dijo decidida la rubia.

-¿Qué estas tramando?- le pregunto sakura con las manos en la cintura.

-Nada… Yo soy una blanca paloma-dijo entre risas ino.

Sakura al terminar la plática se despidió de su amiga…. Por suerte ino no había notado la hora de su salida.

Porque si no la hubiera interrogado hasta la muerte por saber su repentino interés de llegar temprano al trabajo. Caminando por las calles y concentrada en llegar a su destino, sakura sonreía plácidamente emocionada.

¿Emocionada por llegar a tiempo?... ¿emocionada por trabajar?, ¿O emocionado por ver a su jefe?, Cuál de todas era la pregunta pero mejor aún…. ¿cuál sería su respuesta?

Al llegar al edificio la pelirosa miro unos camiones aparcados afuera dispuestos a ir al depósito de mercancías pero fueron detenidos por tenten.

Un par de gritos le erizaron la piel, pero como no hacerlo si quien gritaba era aquella mujer.

-¿Acaso estoy rodeada de puros incompetentes?-

-No es un pedido de hace 2 días señores… esta entrega de materia prima estaba pautada para AYER- grito irritada.

Los encargados palidecieron al instante.

-Disculpe señorita pero las lluvias retrasaron los otros camiones y bueno…- el hombre fue abruptamente interrumpido.

-Si pretende comer de excusas le informo que morirá de hambre- le dijo de mala manera tenten.

-¿Y ahora como le digo al presidente que no tendrá la materia prima para la junta de esta tarde?-le dijo mirándolo despectivamente.

Sakura caminaba mirando de reojo la situación.

´´ _Señorita víbora inyectando veneno´´_

Al llegar al décimo piso sakura encontró a karin realizando su labor.

-Sakura llegaste temprano- le dijo karin.

La pelirosa miro el reloj de su muñeca y si…. Efectivamente había llegado temprano, eran las 12 en punto.

-Ah creo que si- dijo la chica fingiendo distracción

-Bueno aquí están unos documentos importantes que trajeron hoy y como el presidente está en una reunión ahora se los puedes entregar cuando se desocupe. Son de unos diseños nuevos- dijo la pelirroja organizando todo.

De pronto una llamada se hizo presente en el celular de karin.

-Si tío minato yo me ocupare de ello… ¿ahora?-dijo sorprendida.

Al terminar la llamada la chica miro a la pelirosa.

-Sakura viniste como del cielo… ¿crees que puedas cubrirme por esta hora? Yo sé que tu entrada es a la una pero….- le dijo suplicante karin.

-Por supuesto… es decir ya estoy aquí- le dijo sakura sonriente.

-Lo siento. Es que mi tío minato quiere que lo ayude con unas cosas en su bufete- dijo tomando su bolsa.

´´ _Bufete de abogados´´_

-Entonces puedes trabajar con tu tío en el bufete-le dijo sakura curiosa.

Karin sonrió ampliamente.

-De hecho él ya me lo propuso pero yo lo rechace…quiero trabajar allí como una abogada graduada y no como una principiante- le dijo caminando al ascensor.

-Nos vemos sakura-

-Adiós karin-

La chica ocupo el escritorio y reviso todo los archivos.

Se enteró por la agenda de karin que el presidente se encontraba en una reunión con el accionista itachi uchiha.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar insistente.

-Si buenas tardes- dijo sakura mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

El sonido de la respiración pausada de su jefe parecía hipnotizarla y así fue durante pocos segundos.

-El reporte de los diseños lo quiero en mi escritorio- se escuchó la varonil voz de su jefe.

-Enseguida-

´´ _¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? ¡Calma sakura! ¡Calma!´´_

Sakura se plancho la ropa con las manos al mismo tiempo que colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, llego hasta la puerta y toco suavemente esperando una respuesta.

-Buenas tardes- saludo sakura.

La chica camino al escritorio y allí estaba su jefe. Sentando con la mirada fija al frente, bien vestido como siempre acompañado del pelinegro de la otra ocasión.

-Aquí están los documentos- dijo la joven.

-Les ofrezco algo de tomar- hablo un poco nerviosa.

-Un café… que este dulce como tú- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de medio lado

Sakura se retorció por las palabras del hombre e inevitablemente comenzó a temblar.

-¿Y usted quiere uno?- le pregunto sakura mirando esos ojos miel.

-No quiero nada- dijo fríamente.

-compromiso- dijo la chica sonando sus tacones al salir.

´´ _¿Y qué esperabas sakura? Una sonrisa y que te invito a tomar un café… ¡TONTERIAS!´´_

 _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

-sasori ¿a qué hora sacas a tus empleados? Ayer me quede esperando a la chica en la salida y ningún rastro de ella- dijo el pelinegro incitándolo.

Sasori arrugo el entrecejo.

-¿Y porque tanto interés hacia esa niña?- le pregunto directo.

-No es por nada malo, si eso es lo que piensas- le dijo el hombre sonriente.

-Ni siquiera pienso nada… No me interesa la vida personal de mis empleados pero si su rendimiento laboral en la empresa- hablo cortante sasori.

-Tú como siempre preocupado por la empresa…- hablo itachi.

-Nada me puede importar más que la empresa de mi abuela- dijo firme.

-Hay cosas más importantes sasori- le dijo serio.

-Itachi no quiero que te involucres con ella… con nadie de la empresa, sabes perfecto que no se permite ese tipo de relaciones- sasori mostraba seriedad.

-No te prometo nada- le dijo con una sonrisa divertida itachi.

Sakura llevo el café del pelinegro y sintió el ambiente muy tenso.

Esos dos personajes parecían a punto de lanzarle el uno contra el otro… Ambas luchando para obtener el mismo tesoro.

Justo cuando sakura le entrego el café al hombre sus dedos se rozaron… parecía intencionalmente o ¿sería la imaginación de aquella chica? Es decir ¿Por qué ese hombre tan apuesto quisiera tener contacto con ella?

´´ _como si no tuviera suficiente con el lobo ahora se nos une el tigre´´_

Suponiendo que ese contacto fue real y no producto de su imaginación, sakura se encuentra con la mirada irritada de su jefe.

No una mirada que dice ¡vamos niña apresúrate y lárgate! sino una mirada de molestia y enfadado… Sintiéndose una experta en leer miradas, sakura describió aquella como una queriendo decir… No seas tonta y caigas en su juego.

´´ _vaya que locuras se me ocurren´´_

Saliendo del campo visual de aquellos hombres, la pelirosa se despide para ir a trabajar.

El sonar de los tacones en el piso se hizo presente. Y como si fuera su pan de cada día, allí se encontraba tenten.

Vestida con un pantalón azul rey y un bléiser blanco con los botones ajustados a su pecho.

Una carpeta callo en el escritorio mientras la mujer la miraba entre sorprendida e irritada.

-Son los informes de la entrega de la materia prima que ´´debió´´ llegar ayer- dijo recalcado la palabra.

-Entrégaselos al licenciado para que los firme-

-Claro- dijo sakura tomado los papeles.

La chica venenosa la miraba intensamente, queriendo averiguar hasta sus pensamientos.

-No pienses que por cubrir a la pelirroja se te pagara las horas extras- dijo de mala gana.

Sakura la miro sorprendida.

-No es lo que pretendo- le dijo segura.

-Por supuesto que no… Yo me encargare personalmente de supervisar tu trabajo y determinar las horas que trabajaste o no trabajaste por sobre tiempo- dijo tenten sintiéndose poderosa.

´´ _Vaya que si de veneno se trata solo hay que llamarla´´_

-¿Entonces porque no me superviso ayer?-le dijo de mala gana sakura.

-¿Acaso no ibas a ser mi sombra?-le dijo sakura tuteándola, siempre la había tuteado… esa mujer no se merecía su respeto.

-¿Y es que los ahora los pájaros le tiran a las escopetas?... Como dije antes yo soy la mano derecha del presidente y como una persona ocupada no puedo estar de niñera… Pero no te preocupes que no pienso dejarte sola para que deshagas en la empresa- le dijo retándola tenten

´´ _Si antes la tenía hasta en la sopa, ahora la tendré hasta en el café´´_

 _-_ Bien porque ese es su trabajo ´´Supervisarnos´´-dijo claramente sakura.

La castaña rodo los ojos y se marchó sonando sus tacones hasta el ascensor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-No me busques chiquilla porque me vas a encontrar… No vaya a ser que corras la misma suerte que las otras asistentes de presidencia- se dijo tenten saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo del ascensor.

-¿Cómo es que la gente de aquí no se ocupa de su trabajo? ¿Acaso se les paga para hacer todo mal?- hablo la castaña mientras se llevaba todo a su paso.

Y justo en ese momento tropezó con una figura poderosa.

-¿No ve por dónde camina?- grito alterada.

-Lo siento pero ha sido usted quien se ha metido en mi camino- dijo una varonil y seria voz.

La joven miro al hombre unos instantes.

Y por primera vez en la historia se mostró intimidada.

-Lo siento licenciado Hyuga- Dijo la castaña.

El hombre la analizo unos momentos.

-Seguro- dijo con seriedad.

La castaña lo miro sintiéndose pequeñita.

Su poder y autoridad no aplicaba para uno de los accionistas de la empresa. Aun siendo observada por esos ojos grises la chica sintió un pinchazo en su interior.

-He venido para la junta de hoy- dijo el hombre.

La junta que debió ser el próximo mes y no esta tarde… y en la cual se presentarían los materiales para la creación de los nuevos productos… materiales que no se encontraban en estos momentos.

Y como maniática del control y sintiéndose acorralada, la chica mostro indignación.

-Creo que tenemos inconvenientes- le dijo tenten jugando con sus manos.

-¿Cuáles?-

-No están los materiales para la creación de los diseños…. No los tengo a la mano ahora- dijo sintiéndose responsable.

-¿Y se hará una junta para discutir sobre los productos nuevos para el mercado sin estar los materiales presentes?- hablo el hombre mientras levantaba una ceja.

Si alguien podía intimidar a la chica venenosa sin duda era la persona frente a ella.

-Creo que ha sido mi culpa… Tenía que vigilar de cerca el proceso- dijo la mujer derrotada

Neji miro a la chica de arriba abajo.

-No siempre lo puedes controlar todo- dijo neji más flexible.

-Pero a mí nunca se me escapa nada- dijo tenten segura.

-No te sientas responsable… sé cómo trabajas y lo eficiente que eres- dijo el hombre seguro.

Durante sus 2 años trabajando allí… la chica de 23 en el tiempo que conocía a neji hyuga nunca habían tenido una conversación que involucrara más de 2 palabras y justo en estos momentos ambos parecen hablar con fluidez.

-Gracias- Dijo tenten sintiéndose extraña.

Nunca le había dicho esa palabra a otra persona que no fuera su jefe sasori y a algunas en su antiguo pasado. Pero sobre todo a la persona de quien estaba enamorada desde hace mucho tiempo, resumiendo todo a una sola persona… su mismo jefe.

Si… la castaña le profesaba un intenso amor a su jefe… Desde el primer momento en que lo vio supo que se había enamorado de él y que haría lo necesario para permanecer a su lado.

-Hablare con sasori- dijo neji haciendo un gesto de cabeza en modo de despedida para ir directo al ascensor.

Olvidando los inconvenientes del día tenten se mostró relajada… cambiando por completo de humor. Y con el sonar típico de sus zapatos continúo su camino.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura le informo a su jefe sobre los documentos que tenten le había dejado y como respuesta el pidió que se los llevara.

En el camino a la oficina la chica se encontró con el otro accionista. Ambos entraron a la oficina ya que neji solicito hablar con el presidente.

-Aquí tiene- dijo sakura.

-¿Cómo es que cambias una reunión de un día para otro y no tienes nada listo?- le pregunto neji.

El pelirrojo comprendió al instante al leer los informes que sakura le llevo y con una mirada de vergüenza llamo a la chica para que cancelara la reunión.

-Menos mal que llegue temprano y no más tarde- dijo neji.

-La reunión era a las 4 y tenía que estar seguro que todos asistirían- dijo serio neji.

-Ya se les aviso a todos sobre la cancelación- dijo avergonzado sasori.

\- No puedo creer que esto te esté pasando a ti… -dijo itachi de broma.

-¿Pero porque cambiar la reunión si no estaba listo todo?- pregunto neji.

´´ _Porque no iba a permitir que itachi se llevara a mi asistente e invente una excusa para retenerla y esto fue lo que se me ocurrió´´_ pensó sasori sintiéndose estúpido.

-Se me ha ido de las manos- hablo disimulado su inquietud.

-Mmm no eres tan perfecto entonces- le dijo itachi.

-No estoy para tus bromas- le dijo furioso.

´´ _Todo esto es tú culpa… culpa de la niña que tengo por asistente´´_ decía mentalmente frustrado.

-¿Tienes que hacer de todo un chiste?- le grito irritado.

Itachi lo miro perplejo.

-Cálmate solo era un simple comentario- le dijo itachi intrigado.

Sasori miro a sus acompañantes y ambos lucían sorprendidos

´´ _¿Por qué me afecta tanto que itachi se interese en esa niña?.._. _esa niña de ojos jades hermosos´´_

 **Sintiéndose cómodo en el territorio del lobo… él asechador crea una estrategia para alcanzar sus objetivos… ¿Cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones del tigre con la dulce oveja?...**

 **Desde aquí agradezco por sus reviews… yo siempre los veo por medio de mi teléfono y me gusta cada cosa que tengan que decir.**


	6. Chapter 8

**Ok. Aquí está el primer acercamiento de sakura con sasori… ¿Qué pasara por la mente de ese pelirrojo…?**

 **COMENTARIOS**

 **Capítulo 7: ¿Desafiando al lobo?**

Sakura organizaba el escritorio para dejar todo listo para mañana. En toda la tarde los accionistas estuvieron en la presidencia y cuando por fin salieron de nuevo sintió esa penetrante mirada puesta en ella.

El presidente pidió que no se le interrumpiera por lo que quedara de la tarde, sumergiéndose en su solitaria oficina.

-Ya está- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

´´ _¿Sera que me despido?... ¿estará todavía ocupado?´´_

 _-_ Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- dijo tomado el teléfono.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el hombre atendiera la llamada.

-Señor ya…-

-Márchese-hablo esa voz fría y autoritaria, cortando la comunicación inmediatamente.

Sakura palideció al momento y dejando caer el teléfono en su sitio.

-Solo quería… solo quería saber si se le ofrecía algo más- dijo la chica consternada.

Con la mirada entristecida la joven abandono el edificio rumbo a casa.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La chica pelirosa llego a casa y fue directo a la cama. Con la necesidad de dormir para olvidar ese día. Con dificulta logro conciliar el sueño hasta que el sol salió en la mañana.

Eran las 7:30 AM y se podía oler el delicioso café de las mañanas, con pesadez sakura se levanta para ir a la cocina encontrándose con su rubia amiga.

-Buenos días sakura-

-Hola ino-

-Ayer te dormiste temprano- le dijo mientras le servía café.

-Si estaba cansada- hablo algo cohibida.

Ino la miro atenta, algo se le estaba escapando.

-¿Hoy te encuentras bien?- pregunto interesada.

-Perfectamente- dijo tomando del café.

-Te veo algo… desanima ¿todo bien en el trabajo?- insistió la rubia.

-Muy bien- le dijo sakura evitando dar explicaciones.

-Ok pero si quieres hablar de algo que te inquiete… recuerda que aquí está tu súper amiga- dijo ino levantando el pulgar.

-Disfruta la vida amiga- le dijo sonriente ino

Sakura miro a la chica rubia… era cierto que hoy no se encontraba muy animada pero en realidad no sabía a qué se debía todo eso…. ¿Cómo es que pensó que podía llevarse bien con su jefe?

Siempre tiene que existir la historia de un jefe amargado e imponente que esté dispuesto en hacerles la vida imposible a sus empleados.

No hablaba de tenten… desde luego que aquella mujer era una pesadilla andante, pero a decir verdad no le tomaba demasiada importancia a sus constantes insultos y burlas… lo que realmente le preocupaba y valla que lo hacía era el difícil carácter de su jefe sasori. Un día se muestra arrogante y serio, al siguiente amable y conversador para luego volver al triple de arrogante y déspota.

´´ _No necesito comprenderlo…. Es solo mi jefe y si tiene arranques de bipolaridad es muy su problema´´_

Convencida de sus palabras, sakura decide comenzar el día con una sonrisa… No dejaría que nada amargara su vida.

-Tienes razón ino- dijo animada.

-Así se habla- le dijo la rubia mientras tomaba su bolso.

-¿Saldrás hoy?- le dijo sakura.

-Tengo clases… gracias al cielo no será con ese tipo engreído- dijo la rubia relajada.

-Suerte- le dijo la chica.

-Igual-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Con sentimiento y pasión es que se logra llegar al público… llegar a sus corazones será su principal motivo. Bueno chicos es todo por hoy nos vemos la próxima semana- dijo kurenai.

Todos los estudiantes salieron del auditorio a tomar aire.

Ino se encontraba admirando los pasillos de la academia sintiéndose encantada con ello.

-¿Eres nueva?-

-Si- hablo ino.

-Hola soy Matsuri y voy a tu grupo- dijo sonriente la chica.

-Hola soy ino- respondió la rubia

-Lamento lo que te pasó ayer con el profesor sai-

-Ahmm con ese tipo- dijo ino con rencor.

-Él es muy estricto y sé que esta demás decírtelo pero odia que lo interrumpan en sus clases-

-Eso no lo entiendo… ayer cuando llegue todo estaba en silencio… ¿Da las clases sin hablar?... ¿clases para mudos?- dijo la chica con sarcasmo.

-Él tiene una metodología de enseñanza diferente… nos da unos minutos de silencio para que nos concentremos y logremos inspirarnos para interpretar un personaje… ayer cuando llegaste estropeaste todo según el-

Ino medito sus palabras mientras arrugaba el entrecejo.

-Aun pienso que es un déspota- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno tiene que mostrarse autoritario… siendo el director de la academia…-

-¿Director?- dijo anonadada ino.

-Así es, su padre se jubiló y lo dejo a cargo de todo-

-Con razón tiene el complejo de controlar todo- dijo ino rodando los ojos.

-Nos vemos mañana… Con el profesor engreído- dijo la chica con una sonrisa de burla.

-Hasta luego- se despidió ino.

´´ _Jumm director acomplejado´´_ pensó la rubia saliendo de la academia.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Así que en unos meses te gradúas- le pregunta sakura a la pelirroja.

-Si… ya tengo asesor de tesis. Es un joven graduado de abogado de la misma universidad- dijo karin mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Debe ser un excelente abogado ahora- dijo sakura con asombro.

-Si de hecho…- hizo una pausa para mirar detrás de la chica.

-¿De hecho?- le pregunto sakura curiosa.

-De hecho ahí viene- hablo karin sonriente.

Sakura volteo para mirar lo que karin miraba y como si todo pasara en cámara lenta encontró al pelinegro de ojos profundos.

-¿Cómo estas karin?-le dijo el hombre ya a su lado.

-Muy bien y ¿tu?- le dijo la mujer.

-bien… ¿Ansiosa por empezar la tesis?- le pregunto itachi.

-Desde luego- dijo sonriente.

Sakura se sentía completamente fuera de lugar… su presencia no era necesaria en esos momentos.

-Nos veremos- dijo la mujer despidiéndose del hombre.

-Adiós sakura-

Sakura ocupo enseguida el escritorio mientras acomodando sus cosas.

-Hola- dijo el hombre.

-Ahm lo siento señor… ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?- dijo sakura torpemente.

-Bueno quisiera hablar con sasori pero ya que estas aquí podría…- el hombre se detuvo al mirar la puerta de presidencia abrirse.

-Itachi te esperaba en una hora- dijo serio el pelirrojo.

-Es que me encanta pasearme por aquí- dijo sonriente itachi.

Sakura solo miraba encantada a los dos hombres.

-Pasa-dijo frio.

-Nos vemos sakura- le dijo itachi con un giño de ojos.

La chica se sonrojo un poco por su repentina acción.

-No quiero interrupciones- dijo molesto el de ojos miel.

-S-si- dijo intimidada sakura.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ino ya se encontraba en su trabajo… con una sonrisa en los labios atendía a los clientes del restaurante.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Qué le sirvo?- le dijo sin mirar bien al hombre.

-El especial de día y un café cargado- dijo una voz conocida.

Ino poso sus ojos azules en el sujeto.

Abriendo los ojos exageradamente la chica salió a cumplir su encargo.

Al poco tiempo regreso ino con el pedido.

-Aquí tiene… ¿otra cosa más?-dijo ino encarándolo.

El pelinegro la reconoció al instante y levantando una ceja le dijo.

\- No-

-Como guste- dijo ino con algo de molestia.

-Disculpa pero si no quieres atenderme puedo llamar a otra mesera- dijo con el entrecejo arrugado.

-Yo estoy cumpliendo bien mi trabajo pero si quiere cambiar de mesera esa decisión es ´´suya´´- le dijo seria ino y sin más se fue.

A los minutos el pelinegro pidió la cuenta.

La rubia fue hasta su mesa y se la entrego, él después de todo no había dicho nada sobre si quería cambiar de mesera.

-Ya le traigo el cambio- dijo ino dispuesta a irse pero la voz del hombre la congelo.

-Quédatelo-

Ino lo miro confusa pero al instante una vena broto en su frente.

´´ _¿Y este cree que yo quiero sus limosnas?´´_ pensó con furia la chica

-DISCULPE pero…- una mano al aire la silencio.

-Como sea- dijo el hombre saliendo del local.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo ino molesta.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¿Qué sería su sombra?... su sombra, su martirio, su tormento… seria su peor pesadilla. Tenten ama seria lo que sakura haruno odiaría por sobre todas las cosas.

-¿Cómo puedes redactar un informe con esas pautas? ¿Estas demente?- dijo la castaña molesta.

Sakura la miro irritada, desde hace 15 min le está gritando sin motivo aparente.

-¡Pero claro!... cómo vas a saber si eres una principiante- le dijo en burla tenten.

´´ _jajá ríase señorita víbora…. Quién sabe si termina mordiéndose la lengua y ahogándose en su propio veneno´´_

 _-_ La principiante parece otra… ¿acaso no ves que estos tipos de informe no necesitan tal presentación? ¿Estas segura que pasaste por la secundaria?- le dijo sakura retándola.

Tenten miro atenta el informe y por primera vez quedo muda.

-No te crees la cereza del pastel niña… muy pronto caerás- dijo caminado hasta el ascensor con su sonar típico de tacones.

´´ _¿Ha sido eso una amenaza?... PORQUE no caeré con tus sucios enredos´´_

 _-_ Visítame pronto… - le grito sakura antes que se cerrara las puertas del ascensor.

Pudiendo admirar el rostro retorcido de la mujer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al abrirse el ascensor en la primera planta, tenten salió rápidamente sin percatarse del hombre que esperaba entrar en ese mismo ascensor.

Logrando caer en su pecho duro mientras era sostenida por unos firmes brazos.

De nuevo sintió esos ojos grises pasear por todo su cuerpo.

-Lo siento… no piense que es una costumbre- le dijo tenten apenada.

-No pensé eso- dijo neji con voz firme.

-Claro- dijo tenten temblando entre sus brazos.

El hombre la soltó de inmediato sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Vas de salida?- le pregunto.

-Si… saldré a almorzar- dijo extrañada tenten

-Bien- dijo el hombre caminado a la salida.

La mujer lo miro desconcertada.

-También iré a almorzar- completo el hombre.

-Pero no… ¿no iba a subir?- le pregunto interesada.

-Si pero justo me llamo itachi diciéndome que el atendería los asuntos pendientes-

-Ahm bien- dijo tenten sin saber a dónde iba todo.

El hombre la seguía observando y fue en el momento en que ella despertó del sueño.

-Es decir… ¿quieres ir conmigo a almorzar?- le pregunto tenten apenada.

-Porque no- dijo sonriente neji.

-C-claro- dijo la chica saliendo junto al hombre.

´´ _Que extraño hombre´´_

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

La tarde así paso y ningún rastro de la víbora de tenten.

El señor itachi ya se había ido y ella como siempre recogía todo.

-No creo que necesite mis buenas noches- dijo sakura desalojando el escritorio.

-A fin de cuentas…. Es un grosero- dijo la chica esperando el ascensor.

-¿Grosero?-

-¿Eh?- dijo la chica mirando a su lado.

¿Cómo es que tenía a su jefe al lado y ella no había reparado en su presencia?... ¿tan distraída era?, ¿O es que el astuto hombre sabía moverse con sigilo?

-¡Grosero!- exclamo sasori mientras esperaba el ascensor.

Sakura lo miro con detenimiento.

´´ _¡No estoy obligada a responder!_ ´´

-No creo que le importe- dijo sakura con indiferencia.

´´ _Discúlpeme si le robo algo de su bipolaridad´´_

Sasori la miro consternado… esa chica era una cajita de sorpresas.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas permitiendo el paso para ambos.

-No creo que sufra de amnesia pero si es así… permítame recordarle que a quien le habla es a su jefe- le dijo con molestia sasori.

La chica parpadeo varias veces. Ese hombre sí que es imponente.

-No claro que no…. Pero no creo que le interesen las idioteces de su asistente- dijo sakura en el mismo tono que él.

-Si afectan a la compañía esas idioteces. Por supuesto que me interesa saberlo- dijo el pelirrojo encarándola.

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada en todo momento aunque con bastante dificultad.

-Creo que esta discusión es absurda… no tiene ni pies ni cabeza- dijo la chica molesta.

-Para mí la tiene…. No puede hablarme como si yo no estuviera por encima de USTED- Le dijo fríamente.

Vaya que esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de la pelirosa… ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Va a restregarle que solo era su insignificante empleada?

´´ _Esto si me molesta…. ¡Me MOLESTA!´´_

-¡Pues yo no pienso contestarle nada a usted!… señor jefe presidente dueño de la compañía- le dijo mostrando rabia en sus ojos.

El pelirrojo nuevamente se sorprendió… pero esta vez una sonrisa se le presento en sus labios.

-Bueno entonces de aquí no nos vamos hasta que se digne a disculparse y hablarme como es debido- dijo mientras apagaba el ascensor

-¿Qué está haciendo?...- le pregunto asustada sakura.

-Ya le dije… No quiero esa actitud en mis empleados- le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

´´ _¿y este ya creyó que me voy a disculpar?... por mi nos quedamos para siempre en este lugar´´_

 _-_ Bueno entonces vaya poniéndose cómodo porque de mi boca no saldrá nada- le dijo firme sakura.

-¿Le encanta desafiarme no es así?- le dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente.

La chica se alejaba dando pasos hacia atrás, quedándose entre la pared del ascensor y el cuerpo firme del pelirrojo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo sakura con el entrecejo arrugado.

-Además cuando USTED me contrato yo le asegure que iba a ser completamente sincera con lo que pensaba- le dijo segura.

-¿Y cómo se supone que deba interpretar eso?... ¿Acaso debo permitir que cualquier empleado me hable como le dé la gana solo porque le dio un arranque de ´´ sinceridad´´?- hablo más molesto mientras continuaba acercándose.

-Usted es mi empleada y yo soy el jefe…. Debe y tiene que existir respeto mutuo- le dijo acorralándola.

-Si ya me dejo claro que soy SU EMPLEADA…- hablo sakura retándolo.

 _-_ No quiero escucharla hablarme nuevamente de esa forma, porque si no…- le dijo haciendo una pausa mientras miraba fijamente sus ojos.

-¿Por qué si no que?... ¿Va a despedirme?- le pregunto sakura desafiante.

-Puedo hacerlo- dijo sasori ya muy cerca de su rostro.

-Pues hágalo… Usted es el ´´JEFE´´. Puede contratar y despedir a cualquiera ¿no?- dijo la chica con firmeza.

´´ _Yo también puedo ser intimidante´´_

-¿De nuevo me está desafiando?- le dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Tómelo como quiera- dijo moviendo sus labios suavemente.

Los ojos se posaron en sus rosados labios.

´´ _Tentadores´´_ Pensó el hombre.

-¿Y qué tal si tomo otra cosa? Le dijo insinuante el pelirrojo.

´´ _Me gustan los desafíos…. Pero más me gusta ganarlos´´_ Dijo mentalmente sasori.

-¿Qué?- dijo sakura desorientada.

´´ _¿Porque este hombre me ponen tan nerviosa?... ¡porque sasori te gusta sakura!... ¡nooo!´´_

 _-_ ¿Qué pretende?- le dijo sakura con la respiración entre cortada.

-Ya se lo dije…. Pretendo que me respete- le dijo sasori tomándola de la cintura.

El pelirrojo pego su cuerpo contra el de ella… y con una mirada intensa se acercó a sus labios dispuesto a besarlos.

-Espera sasori…- fue lo que dijo sakura a punto de desvanecerse.

Escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de la joven encendió una llama en su interior… incitándolo a continuar.

Sasori atrapo los labios de la chica con deseo… La beso con suavidad probando el dulce sabor de sus labios.

´´ _cereza´´_ pensó sasori.

Coloco una mano en su rostro para acariciarlo mientras el beso se intensificaba… ya no era un beso dulce y suave, ahora era una salvaje e intenso.

Sus manos abandonaron su rostro para delinear su figura, acariciando cada milímetro de su suave y exquisita piel.

-Sakura- dijo sasori separándose para tomar aire.

-S-sasori- dijo la chica completamente sonroja.

El joven la miro con ojos brillosos y sin esperar un segundo más de nuevo tomo sus labios.

Se besaron y acariciaban mutuamente…. El hombre deleitándose con las curvas de la chica mientras que sakura jugaba con sus cabellos.

Los labios de sasori abandonaron sus labios para posarse en su cuello blanco y frágil, acercándola lo más posible a su cuerpo.

Sakura poso sus manos en sus hombros como soporte para treparse en él y poder enredar sus piernas en su cintura.

El pelirrojo acaricio sus piernas descubiertas levantando un poco la falda.

Los jadeos de ambos se hicieron presentes en el pequeño lugar ya con elevaciones de temperatura.

-Sssasori- dijo sakura con los ojos entrecerrados por el deseo.

-Mmm sakura- dijo el hombre acariciando sus muslos.

-¿Se encuentra alguien allí?- dijo una voz mientras daba golpes en la puerta de metal.

Los jóvenes se miraron mutuamente con expresión de asombro.

-Se ha apagado el ascensor… ¿necesitan ayuda?- continuo la voz.

Sasori dejo rápidamente a la chica en el suelo.

-Si estamos bien- dijo el hombre acomodando su traje.

-Voy por ayuda para sacarlo- dijo la voz alejándose.

Sasori espero que la voz se fuera para apretar el botón de encendido.

-Esto… no puede volver a pasar- dijo de espaldas el pelirrojo.

Sakura respiraba con dificulta…. Aun no se recuperaba completamente.

-¿Entendió?- dijo serio.

-S-si- dijo tartamudeando la chica. No siendo muy consiente de todo.

Al abrirse las puertas el pelirrojo se marchó dejándola completamente sola.

Sakura permaneció inmóvil en el mismo sitio, hasta que llegaron 2 guardias de seguridad.

-¿Usted era la que estaba atrapada? Pensé que era un hombre- le dijo el guardia.

Sakura consternada solo negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-He sido yo… me quede atrapada accidentalmente- dijo con voz débil mientras salía del aparato.

´´ _Esto… no puede volver a pasar. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué diablos sucedió esta noche?´´_ Pensó sakura confundida.

La chica abandono el edificio para llegar lo más rápido posible a su casa… Su hogar, fuera del alcance de cierto pelirrojo.

 **No a todos les gusta los retos pero si a muchos les encanta los desafíos… incitado por rebeldía de la oveja, el lobo se sumerge en el dulce juego de las tensiones… ¿estará dispuesto a continuar con ello?-…**

 **Dulce…. Y ¿amargo?**

 **Oveja….Y ¿Lobo?**

 **Sakura… Y ¿sasori?**

 **Déjenme sus reviews** **J** **:***


	7. Chapter 9

**Como le había dicho desde un principio los demás personajes también tienen importante participación en la historia. Así que verán varias parejas formarse más adelante….**

 **Capítulo 9: Más que un enemigo… el tigre es su aliado.**

Tenten se encontraba en la primera planta del edifico supervisando varias entregas para ese día. La castaña se mostraba relajada y por primera vez no se encontraba gritándoles a los empleados.

´´ _Bien creo que esto va bien… ¿la reunión ya habrá terminado?´´_ Pensó interesada.

La mujer termino con los asuntos pendientes y se fue hacia otro departamento.

´´ _No creo que la principiante me necesite… solo necesito alejarme un poco de todo… de ese hombre´´_ Pensó segura.

-Lo de ayer fue un almuerzo como cualquier otro- dijo para convencerse.

-Si solo eso-

Pero unos recuerdos invadieron sus pensamientos

 ** _MEMORYS_**

 _-¿Entonces los números siguen subiendo?-_ dijo el hombre

- _Sí... Todo va perfectamente. Me atrevo a decir que estamos en el mejor momento para la compañía-_ hablo tenten mientras jugaba con su cubierto.

- _Vaya… has hecho un excelente trabajo-_ Le dijo mostrando su sonrisa.

 _\- No creo que todo se debe a mí…. El presidente ha realizado una excelente labor como jefe-_ Dijo un poco nerviosa tenten.

- _No seas modesta… es obvio que tú también tienes mucho que ver con esto. Eres una muy buena trabajadora-_ Le hablo mirándola intensamente.

- _B-bueno su-pongo-_ dijo tartamudeando la chica

 _-Bien hecho tenten… -_

 _-sasori tiene suerte de tenerte-_ le dijo serio.

 _-Si claro-dijo ella_

 ** _END OF MEMORY_**

El sonido de los tacones de tenten se alejaba. La chica con la cabeza en alto desapareció por los pasillos.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La tarde transcurrió muy tranquila… sakura se encontraba terminando lo que tenía pendiente.

-5: 36- dijo analizando el reloj.

-No falta mucha para que salgan- dijo sakura con nerviosismo.

´´ _Solo actúa normal… devuélvele el saludo con una sonrisa radiante… con eso bastara…. ¡Por ahora!´´_

 _-_ Es muy sencillo-

´´ _Además yo puedo ser amable con quien yo quiera…. Si acierta persona no le agrada es su problema… aunque no esté segura de ello´´_

-Esos asuntos ya están arreglados- dijo gaara

-Siempre y cuando Deidara maneje todo con cautela- hablo neji.

-Sí, si- dijo el rubio.

Se escuchaban las voces cerca de la puerta… todo indicaba que ya se marchaban.

-Después arreglaremos lo que quede pendiente- dijo la voz seria de sasori mientras abría la puerta.

Todos los accionistas salieron al pasillo mientras sacudían sus impecables trajes… mientras que cierta pelirosa temblaba en su asiento.

-¡Que tengan buena tarde señores!- Dijo sakura levantándose del asiento.

-Igualmente- dijo Deidara sonriente.

-Nos veremos sakura- hablo la voz varonil de itachi.

Sakura lo miro fijamente…. Esta era su oportunidad de actuar.

-Por supuesto que si itachi… ¡hasta pronto!- dijo atreviéndose a tutearlo. Con una sonrisa radiante.

El pelinegro sonrió divertido mientras que los demás observaban sin mencionar nada.

-Bien… luego me llaman- dijo sasori con irritación mientras hacia un gesto con la mano.

Sakura se quedó de pie mirando como los hombres desaparecían en el ascensor y con un poco de miedo observo al pelirrojo que continuaba recostado en la puerta.

Imaginándose que esa figura imponente no estuviera allí, sakura ocupo su asiento dispuesta a trabajar.

-¿Y desde cuando tutear a los accionistas es parte del trabajo de asistente?- hablo con la ceja levantada sasori.

Sakura sin voltear a mirarlo decidió responder.

-El señor itachi me brinda la suficiente confianza para hacerlo… no creo que él tenga un problema en que lo haga- dijo archivando unos documentos.

´´ _El del problema parece ser otro´´_

 _-_ Aun así no creo que sea conveniente… no se ve muy profesional- dijo acercándose al escritorio con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno tampoco le he faltado el respeto ni nada parecido… pero supongo que tiene razón. Sera mejor cuando estemos a solas- dijo sakura mirándolo fijamente.

Sasori le sostuvo la mirada con el entrecejo arrugado y la mandíbula apretada.

-¿A solas?- interrogo con voz fría.

-Si… cuando no estén presentes los demás accionistas, creo nos estamos llevando muy bien- hablo sakura con seguridad mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

´´ _Ojala el señor itachi no se entere de esto… no quiero que desmienta que apenas y cruzamos palabras´´_

 _-_ HAGA lo que quiera…. Pero no quiero ningún tipo de error con el trabajo porque si no sufrirá las consecuencias- le dijo enojado mientras caminaba a encerrarse en su oficina.

´´ _No parece importarle mucho que digamos´´_

 _-_ Ayss ¿pero que se cree?…. ¿sufrir las consecuencias?- dijo ofendida.

-Pero si ya lo estoy lamentando… tan solo con verle la cara me basta y sobra- dijo con molestia.

Sakura continuo realizando su trabajo pero con enfado en su rostro.

´´ _Estúpido arrogante´´_

 _O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

 _-_ ¿Cuándo estén a solas?- se dijo sasori sin creérselo.

-¿Pero qué locuras son estas?- hablo con enfado.

El pelirrojo se paseaba por la oficina con las manos echa puños.

-¿Pero si ayer se estaba besando conmigo?... ¿Y ahora se lleva bien con itachi?... ¿Tendrán algo?- se preguntó inseguro.

-Ahmm por dios… ¿y a mí que más me da?...- se dijo levantando las manos al aire.

-Esa niña e itachi pueden hacer lo que quieran- dijo apretando más los puños.

-No me importa para nada-

-Esa chiquilla de ojos jade- dijo cerrando sus ojos miel frustrado.

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Jajá… sufrirás las consecuencias- dijo sakura recogiendo sus cosas.

-Es lo más estúpido que le he escuchado decir- dijo caminando hasta el ascensor.

Ya eran la siete de la noche y como no había nada pendiente decidió irse.

-Prepotente- dijo apretando el botón del ascensor.

Cuando las puertas estaban por cerrarse vio la imagen del hombre pelirrojo que se detuvo al verla dentro del ascensor.

-¿Por qué no lo ha detenido?... ¿No querrá compartir el ascensor conmigo?- se preguntó la joven con el entrecejo arrugado.

Las imágenes de lo que ocurrió la vez pasada en ese mismo ascensor invadieron su mente.

-Es cierto… aquí nos besamos- recordó sonrojada.

La chica sacudió la cabeza.

-Despierta sakura… para él fue un terrible error- dijo con la voz entristecida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-En ese ascensor la bese… la bese- dijo sasori mirando fijamente las puertas cerradas.

Sasori camino hasta encontrarse al frente y poder tocarlo.

-Allí toque sus labios y su piel-

-Pero no puedo pensar en ello…. ¡No puedo!- dijo mostrando seriedad.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Sakura ya se encontraba en su casa pero no quería dormir… no ahora.

-¿Sakura?- dijo ino mientras entraba por la puerta.

-Hola ino-

-Pensé que ya dormías-

-No tengo sueño-

-Bueno mejor aún… no quería aguantarme hasta mañana- dijo ino emocionada.

-¿Qué pasa ino?- le pregunto curiosa.

-Hoy hicimos una pequeña prueba y el que la hiciera bien ganaría unos boletos…. ¿Y a que no adivinas quien se los gano?- le pregunto con brillos en los ojos.

-INO… ¿te ganaste los boletos?-

-Si sakura…. Y lo mejor de todo es que le pude callar la boca al paliducho engreído- dijo con felicidad la rubia.

-WAO… ¿Pero para que son los boletos?- le pregunto curiosa.

-Son para asistir a un evento… será en una galería. Van a venir personas muy importantes- hablo emocionada.

-Felicidades- le dijo sakura con una sonrisa.

-¿Y Sabes qué?... tu iras conmigo- le dijo dando saltitos

-¿Qué?-

-Si… tú me acompañaras…. Nos vamos a divertir sakura-

-No se ino-

´´ _Mi vida no está para celebraciones´´_

 _-_ Sí es por el trabajo no te preocupes… la fecha es para el sábado 10- le dijo para convencerla.

-Y no tendrás que pedir permiso ni nada-

´´ _¿Permiso?... ¿A quién a mi jefe?...´´_

Sakura se sintió completamente estúpida, ella no tenía que pedirle permiso a su jefe para salir a divertirse…. Él no era nada en su VIDA.

-Ino por supuesto que iré- dijo sakura con seguridad.

-SIIII- grito emocionada.

-Nos divertiremos-

´´ _Claro que si´´_

 _-_ Desde ya tenemos que arreglar nuestros atuendos- dijo la rubia pensativa.

-Ino crees que sea necesario ir tan… elegante- le dijo la chica preocupada.

-Por supuesto que sí…. No olvides que estarán personas importantes… y quien sabe, tal vez allí nos encontremos con unos galanes- dijo picara la chica.

Sakura rodo los ojos… sabía que su loca amiga haría lo posible por sobresalir en ese evento.

-Como quieras- dijo resignada.

-YES- grito feliz ino.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días pasaron y pasaron todo iba prácticamente igual… las cosas con el jefe de sakura iban de mal en peor.

-¿No le has dicho nada todavía?- le pregunto curiosa sakura.

-No he tenido la oportunidad- dijo un poco apenada karin.

´´ _No lo hagas…. No ahora´´_

 _-_ Seguro que ya vendrá el momento- dijo sakura.

-Si- dijo karin para después irse.

-Adiós-

-Hasta pronto-

´´ _Estos días que he tratado ha itachi lo he conocido mejor… es un buen hombre y tan bien muy amigo de sasori´´_

La chica se sentó en el escrito muy pensativa.

´´ _Uno de sus mejores amigos… ¿pero porque continua esa actitud de sasori con itachi? … ¿él parece frustrado por algo?´´_

 _-_ Tendré que hablar con itachi… tal vez me dé respuestas-dijo sakura.

-Esto es lo único que faltaba… ¿ahora hablas sola?... ¿estas necesitada de un psiquiatra?- le dijo burlona tenten.

´´ _¡diablos! Esta mujer me terminara matando del susto con sus repentinas apariciones´´_

Y como todo iba mal con su jefe sasori… las cosas entre tenten y ella por supuesto que iban el triple de fatal con peor.

-Jajá…. No gracias. Dile a tu psiquiatra que tu estas más necesitada- le dijo sakura con superioridad.

Y por supuesto que ella no iba a seguir permitiendo que la señorita víbora se saliera con la suya.

-¿Te sientes en confianza no es así?- la reto tenten.

-Claro…. Es decir todos aquí me caen bien- le dijo con sarcasmo.

-Lástima que no será por siempre- le hablo con ira.

-No me digas… -

La mujer venenosa la miro con reproche y como siempre lo hacía desapareció con su sonar de tacones.

´´ _Ya me estoy cansando de sus amenazas… me pregunto cuándo será el día en que por fin haga algo´´_

 _-_ Buenos días sakura- le dijo itachi sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Hola itachi… ¿Cómo estás?- le dijo la chica sonriente.

-Bien gracias… ¿esta sasori?-

-Si…. Pasa- le dijo sakura.

-Preferiría que me anunciaras- le dijo sonriente.

Sakura lo miro extrañada pero hizo lo que pidió.

-Señor aquí esta itachi… que quiere verlo- dijo sakura en el teléfono.

-¿Y que se supone que esperas para hacerlo entrar?... ¡que ENTRE!- dijo autoritario.

-C-claro-

-Puedes pasar- dijo con voz irritada.

-¿De nuevo con ese genio?- le pregunto itachi.

-Pregunta mejor cuando no lo tenga… eso si será extraño- dijo sakura molesta.

-Si claro- dijo itachi para entrar a la oficina.

´´ _Cada día lo soporto menos… Pero que molesto es´´_

 _O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

 _-_ ¿Por qué no entrabas? Sabes que no necesitas anunciarte- dijo molesto sasori.

-No quería interrumpirte- le dijo el pelinegro mostrando su sonrisa.

-Claro- dijo aun irritado.

-¿Y porque ahora siempre estás enojado?- le pregunto curioso.

-¿Enojado?-

-Si… siempre que vengo te encuentro regañando a la pobre de sakura- le dijo indagando itachi.

-Si la regaño es por algo… Yo no ando por allí haciendo las cosas sin pensar- dijo con el entrecejo arrugado.

-OK… pero no seas tan dura con ella, por lo visto con karin no hay problema- dijo itachi.

-Porque ella es más preparada… en cambio sa…- las palabras murieron en su boca.

-¿En cambio sakura que?... ¿es lo que ibas a decir?- le pregunto.

-Nada… ella nada- dijo frustrado.

-Ella es una chica muy linda sasori- le dijo insinuante.

-¿Y?-

-Solo quería saber si te habías dado cuenta… tú no te muestras interesado por ninguna joven- le dijo el pelinegro.

-Eso de si es bonita o no me tiene sin cuidado… y por supuesto que no me fijo en esas cosas- le dijo mostrando su seguridad.

-Y mucho menos me interesa ella-

Itachi suspiro.

-Bueno entonces de una vez quiero decirte que ella me interesa- le dijo serio.

Sasori lo miro por unos instantes mientras que una vena crecía en su frente.

-Quería que lo supieras por mí-

-Ya te había dicho una vez que puedes hacer lo que quieras- le dijo elevando la voz.

-Bien porque es lo que hare-

´´ _Vamos sasori no seas terco y di lo que sientes por ella´´_ pensaba itachi desesperado.

-BIEN- le respondió el pelirrojo aun con el entrecejo arrugado.

´´ _LA perderás amigo´´_

 _O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O_

El día se había terminado y sakura preparaba todo para salir.

La chica se sentía extraña… no podía olvidar la mirada que le dio su jefe esta tarde.

 ** _MEMORY_**

 ** _-_** _Nos vemos sakura-_ Le dijo itachi acercándose hasta ella.

- _Claro que sí-_ Dijo la chica un poco nerviosa por su cercanía.

El pelirrojo se encontraba cerrando la puerta de su oficina pero no dejaba de observar a esos dos cuerpos acercarse.

- _Cuídate-_ Le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

 _-Tú también-_ sakura le devolvió el beso.

En ese instante sakura dirige sus ojos jades al pelirrojo… el cual se mostraba con la mandíbula tensada y de pronto sus ojos miel la miraron con nostalgia…. Quizás ¿tristeza?

 ** _END OF MEMORY_**

 **-** Su mirada era…. Muy triste- se dijo la chica pensativa.

´´ _¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me importa tanto?... vamos sakura no te hagas la estúpida… tú sabes porque´´_

 _-_ NO-

-Yo no puedo… él es mi jefe y solo eso- dijo con frustración

-SOLO ESO-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-No me rendiré amigo…. Muy pronto tú revelaras tus sentimientos-

-Muy pronto estarás con tu amada- decía un pelinegro ya en su enorme mansión.

-Así tenga que hacer lo que sea para lograrlo… tu amigo abrirás los ojos- dijo decidido.

 **Más que un enemigo es su aliado…. ¿Lograra el tigre destapar esos sentimientos ocultos del lobo?... ¿Y la oveja estará dispuesta en aceptarlo?**

 **COMENTARIOS.** **J**


	8. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Más cerca del lobo que antes.**

-Sakura no sabes los hermosos vestidos que conseguí para este sábado-

-Me imagino ino-

-Vamos sakura emociónate- le dijo la rubia animándola.

Sakura le sonrió forzadamente a su amiga.

-Eso hago-

-NO haces un buen intento- le reprocho ino.

-Me voy a dormir… mañana me lo enseñas- dijo sakura un poco desorientada.

-Juro que cuando lo veas te vas a morir de la emoción- le grito feliz la rubia.

´´ ¿ _Emoción?…. Lo que necesito es mirar sus ojos´´_

 _´´Esos ojos miel´´_

 _O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

 _-_ Itachi puede hacer lo que quiera… ¿acaso me está pidiendo permiso para enredarse con mi asistente?-

-De seguro solo quiere divertirse con ella… y la muy tonta seguro cae en su juego- se dijo sasori desabrochando su corbata.

El pelirrojo llego a su apartamento muy alterado

-Claro eso es lo que siempre ha buscado-

-Ella es una niña…. Una niña para el- hablo con furia.

Sasori se quitó la camisa dejando al descubierto su fuerte pecho con un abdomen bien trabajado.

-Él es un hombre y ella solo una pequeña mujercita-

 _´´Pero una mujercita muy hermosa´´_ pensó sasori recordando el momento en que la tuvo entre sus brazos.

 _´´Y sus labios son tan… exquisitos´´_

 _-_ ¿EXQUISITOS?- se preguntó así mismo.

-¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?-

-Todo esto es completamente ridículo- hablo frustrado.

-Por supuesto…. Yo no tengo que ver con ella ni con lo que haga con itachi- sus ojos se mostraron con furia al mencionar la última frase.

El pelirrojo trato de conciliar su sueño pero en cada segundo la imagen de cierta pelirosa se asomaba en su mente.

 _´´Sakura´´_

 _O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

 _-_ Es muy hermoso ino-

-Te dije que te iba a fascinar-

-De verdad que te luciste- le dijo sakura muy asombrada.

-¿Te gusta el color?-

-Me encanta-

-¡Qué bien!…. Mañana será el gran día entonces- le dijo emocionada.

-Tu vestido esta deslumbrante-

-Ambas vamos a ser las divas de la noche-

Sakura rio por el comentario de su amiga.

-Claro… Nos vemos después-

-Hare un gran trabajo contigo sakura… cuando termino no te reconocerás-

-Si… si- le dijo sakura saliendo al trabajo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Entonces mañana saldrás?-

-Si… asistiré a un evento. Gracias al cielo mañana y el domingo estoy libre- le dijo sakura aliviada.

-Pero el próximo fin de semana te tocara a ti- le dijo karin sonriente.

-Sí y tú estarás libre-

-Así es-

-¿Y cómo va la tesis?-

-Muy bien… La tutela de itachi es grandiosa- dijo la mujer fascinada.

-Me alegro- le dijo sakura sonriente.

´´ _Después de todo no funciono mi plan con itachi… no sé qué demonios pasa por la mente de ese pelirrojo… ojala karin enamore al pelinegro´´_

 _-_ Se verán muy bien juntos- le pico el ojo sakura.

-Aun no lo digo nada- dijo apenada karin.

-Pero sé que lo conseguirás- le dijo con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja se despidió y como todos los días se dispuso hacer su trabajo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Deidara no hagas tonterías-

-Si… prometiste acompañarme mañana- hablaba con fastidio sasori.

-Si… si…. Sí. Nos vemos mañana-

´´ _Mañana podré ver las fotografías de mis obras´´_ pensaba con ilusión el pelirrojo.

-Como una muñeca… como ella- dijo mirando a la puerta. Solo unos cuantos pasos lo separaba de aquella joven.

El hombre negó con la cabeza varias veces y se puso a trabajar.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-No… ¿Cuáles son los inconvenientes?-

-Señorita no podemos tenerlo listo si no para mañana en la mañana-

-Ok-

Tenten arrugo el entrecejo varias veces. Cansada de la situación prefirió no seguir interviniendo.

´´ _¿Cómo es que siempre termino resolviendo estos tontos problemas? ´´_ Pensó frustrada la mujer.

Vestida con una falda blanca de lápiz, una camisa roja, tacones negros de tacón fino y una cola de caballo, tenten caminaba sin ánimos por las instalaciones.

-Tal vez no funciona así… tal vez si no les gritara tanto- se dijo mientras dejaba de caminar para pensar.

-Tal vez así cumplirían y harían todo bien-

La mujer fue a la cafetería de la primera planta para tomar algo.

-Pero si no entienden por las malas… ¿podrán entender por las buenas?- se dijo frustrada mientras tomaba de su capuchino.

-Tal vez por las buenas les agrades más y procuran no fallarte- dijo una voz a su espalda

-¿Qué?-

-Si no te funciona con una… solo prueba con otra alternativa- le dijo neji ocupando la silla vacía aun lado.

-Tal vez- fue lo único que dijo tenten.

´´ _Ya se lo que debe sentir la pelirosa… es terrible tener una sombra´´_ Pensó irónica tenten.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- le pregunto el hombre.

-Ya vez…- dijo refiriéndose a los problemas.

-Ya tienes la solución a ello- dijo con una media sonrisa.

Tenten se fijó en sus ojos… esos ojos grises tan profundos que la invitan o no perder el contacto.

-¿Tienes planes mañana en la noche?-

-No… no tengo- le dijo extrañada la mujer.

-Porque voy a reservar en un restaurante… para cenar- le dijo mirándola directo a sus ojos chocolate.

Tenten parpadeo confundida.

-Así-

Neji rió con gracia.

-¿Quisieras acompañarme?-

La castaña palideció al instante.

-¿Una cena?... ¿quieres que te hable sobre los preparativos para el lanzamiento de los nuevos productos?... si es así podemos hablar ahora- le dijo tratando de mostrarse calmada.

-Si me encantaría saber esos detalles… pero no será para esta ocasión- le dijo con una media sonrisa.

´´ _¡DIOS!... ¿Qué quieres entonces?´´_ Pensó confundida la chica.

-¿Qué dices?- la incito a responder.

-En realidad no estoy segura… ¿Cuál es el motivo?- dijo tenten con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Disfrutar de la noche… De la cena- dijo con varonil voz.

La mujer lo miro si perder detalle.

´´ _¿Solo sería eso?… una cena. Bueno no es que me importe mucho… yo sé cómo me siento con este hombre y como me siento con el amor de mi vida… sasori´´_ Se dijo mentalmente la mujer.

-C-claro-

-Paso por ti a las 7:30-

-Bien- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Hasta entonces- dijo neji despidiéndose.

-Hasta… luego- dijo tenten sonrojada.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

´´ _VENENOSA… señorita víbora no vino por mi hoy… ¿Dónde estará metida?´´_

Sakura comenzó a reír por sus pensamientos.

-Tal vez se encuentre devorando a unas indefensas presas- dijo la chica entre risas.

-Wau pero que bella risa-

-¿Ahm?- sakura volteo encontrándose con itachi.

-¡Oye!- le dijo un poco apenada.

-Vamos ríete… quiero escucharte- dijo con sinceridad.

-Por favor itachi- dijo sakura sonrojada.

-Ok… pero muy pronto te pillare riéndote y juro que te grabare- le dijo en modo de broma.

-Claro… ¿vienes a ver al jefe?- dijo lo último con ironía.

-De hecho viene a verte a ti-

-¿A mí?-

-¿Estas libre mañana en la noche?-

-No…. Tengo un evento-

-¿Que evento?- pregunto curioso.

-Es en una galería-

-¿La de central park?- le pregunto interesado.

-Si-

-Que coincidencia... justo allí te quería invitar- le dijo el hombre.

-Voy con una amiga-

-Nos veremos allá entonces- le dijo acercándose para besar sus mejillas.

Justo en el momento en que sus labios tocaron la suave piel de la chica la puerta de presidencia se abrió haciendo un ruido tremendo.

-No te esperaba… itachi- dijo sasori cruzado de brazos.

-Es porque no vine a verte a ti- le dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica con sus manos.

Sasori continúo con su pose por un buen rato.

-Nos vemos sakura-

-Hasta luego- dijo la chica intimidada por la mirada de su jefe.

´´ _¿Y ahora qué?... esa mirada no mata… busque un cuchillo si quiere acabar con todo esto´´_

-¿Ahora descuidas el trabajo para atender visitas?- le dijo serio el hombre.

´´ _¿Desde cuándo me tutea?´´_

 _-_ No había nada que hacer- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues yo tengo media hora esperando un reporte- le dijo con furia.

Sakura lo miro desconcertada

´´ _¿De qué carajos me habla?´´_

 _-_ Señor hoy no hay ningún informe que le tenga que entregar- le dijo segura.

-¿Y el informe de los balances de la materia prima para los productos?- le dijo irritado.

´´ _¿Estará drogado?... ese informe se lo entregue ayer´´_

 _-_ Me imagino que en donde debe estar en estos momentos es en su escritorio-

-Porque ayer yo misma se lo entregue- le dijo muy seria sakura.

El pelirrojo levanto una ceja con sorpresa.

-Por su bien espero que así sea- dijo dándose la vuelta con cara de enfado.

-Avíseme si no lo encuentra- le dijo sakura igual de irritada.

´´ _Por supuesto que no me avisara nada… ¡Porque ese informe esta justo en sus narices!´´_

 _O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

 _-_ ¿Cómo es que se me olvido que ese informe ya lo tenía en mis manos?- dijo sintiéndose estúpido.

-Pero la mujercita rosa no perdió oportunidad para seguir desafiándome- dijo molesto.

-¿Y ahora resulta que itachi viene a verla ella en vez de a mí que soy su socio?-

-Pero que absurdo- dijo con frustración.

El pelirrojo tomo un poco de licor que se encontraba en una mesa de la oficina.

-Relájate sasori… -

-Mañana será tu noche- dijo cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

 _´´ Verdes jades… sería hermosa si pudiera esculpirla. Convertirla en una muñeca de porcela´´_

-Dios… sal de mi cabeza-

-Pequeña de ojos jades… sal de mi cabeza- se dijo desesperación.

´´ _Sakura… sakura… sakura´´_

 _-_ ¿Qué es esto que siento?- se preguntó con temor.

-No me puedo permitir arruinar el patrimonio de mi abuela por culpa de una niña… no lo voy a permitir-

-Un fracaso acabaría con todo-

-Y no será así… tu sakura no cambiaras nada en mi vida- dijo decidido sasori.

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Dónde está señor jefe?... ¿acaso decidió esconderse en su oficina para no enfrentarme?- hablo sakura con una voz de enfado.

En toda la tarde sakura no recibió señales de su jefe. ¿Dónde se había metido?... es decir ¿Por qué no vino a despedirla?... por algo muy sencillo, todo el tiempo estuvo equivocado. El dichoso reporte estaba en su oficina.

-Jajá… ¿Quién ríe ahora?- dijo la chica mientras recogía sus cosas.

´´ _Por lo menos hoy no le tuve que ver la cara a la venenosa de tenten´´_

 _-_ Algo bueno del día…-

La joven acomodo todo y salió del edificio.

-Mañana no tendré que verle la cara- dijo un poco de alivio.

´´ _Pero creo que extrañare sus ojos´´_

 _-_ Dulces como la miel-dijo mientras se iba directo a su casa.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Sakura colabora ¿quieres?- le dijo ino.

-Ino pero… ¿Por qué tanta crema?- dijo mientras ino le embarraba una crema de aguacate en el rostro.

-En la noche me lo agradecerás- le dijo sonriente.

-Si claro-

Ya había amanecido… y desde muy temprano la rubia no había descansado para nada.

Le colocaba mascarilla, cortaba su cabello, pintaba las uñas de sus pies y manos… etcétera… etcétera

-Todavía falta mucho ino-

-Sí queremos estar radiantes antes de la noche- dijo la rubia con unos rollos en su cabello.

Y así transcurrió toda la mañana y tarde.

******** **7:00 PM********

-Sakura estas hermosa-

La chica tenía un vestido rojo intenso con un escote en el pecho en forma de V que dejaba ver el inicio de sus senos, la tela era suave y exquisita. Con unos zapatos altos de color negro, con el cabello con ondas y un hermoso maquillaje sakura estaba lista para Salir.

-Tú también estas hermosa ino-

La rubia llevaba un hermoso vestido azul marino con piedritas brillantes, zapatos altos y el cabello suelto hasta la espalda.

-Seremos la sensación de la noche-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Gracias por venir a recogerme sasori-

-No tenía otra opción- dijo el pelirrojo con fastidio.

-Vamos eres mi amigo- dijo Deidara sonriente.

-Si… lo que digas- dijo encendiendo el auto deportivo.

Ambos hombres vestían elegantemente.

Sasori llevaba una camisa color vino sin corbata y un pantalón negro que dejaba apreciar sus formadas piernas.

Deidara tenía una camisa azul claro y un pantalón azul marino.

Ambos rumbos al mismo destino…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

******* **7:30 PM********

 _´´ VAMOS ES SOLO UNA CENA´´_ pensó la castaña arreglando su atuendo.

La chica tenía un vestido blanco con una tela transparente con detalles de flores y unos zapatos blancos altos.

El cabello se lo había recogido en una trenza dejando mechones rebeldes y con un suave maquillaje de noche, dispuesta y ya arreglada salió a recibir a su invitado.

-Hola- dijo nerviosa.

-Hola… ¿lista?- le pregunto el hombre Vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa azul marino.

 _´´ ¿Y dónde está él te ves hermosa?... ¿acaso no estoy vestida bien?´´_ Pensó dudosa.

Tenten se mostró indignada.

El hombre le abrió la puerta de su lujoso auto y luego entro para arrancar el auto.

-Por cierto… luces muy hermosa- dijo con voz sensual.

-G-gracias- dijo sonroja.

-También luces bien- dijo avergonzada.

Neji solo rio por su comentario.

-Gracias-

Arranco el auto rumbo al restaurante.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Candelabros, música clásica, meseros, personas elegantes… el ambiente era perfecto. Las obras estaban colocadas en las paredes para que todos pudieran contemplarlas y admirarlas.

-Sakura esto es fabuloso- dijo la rubia fascinada.

-De acuerdo contigo- dijo la chica asombrada.

Las jóvenes se mezclaron entre la gente, tomando bebidas comenzaron su recorrido por los pasillos.

-Esta es muy bella- dijo sakura mirando una fotografía de unas hermosas marionetas.

-Muy cierto- dijo ino.

-El artista debe estar muy orgullo-

-¿Qué?- dijo ino alterada.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Allí está mi tormento- dijo la rubia señalando.

Sakura miro a donde señalaba la rubia, encontrándose con un pelinegro muy blanco.

-¿Es tu profesor?- dijo curiosa.

-Mi verdugo- dijo la chica enfadada.

-Pero si es muy lindo- le dijo sakura.

-Eso no le quita lo engreído-

-¿Entonces admites que si es lindo?- le dijo sakura a la chica.

-Algo… tampoco es un míster… Bueno si míster prepotente- dijo sonriendo.

Los invitados continuaban llegando y llegando.

-INO-

-¿Matsuri?-

-Linda velada ¿no?- dijo la castaña emocionada.

-¿Cómo entraste?- le pregunto la rubia.

-Kiba y yo tuvimos que comprar las entradas- dijo la chica.

-¿Kiba también vino?- pregunto curiosa.

-Si… por allí esta- señalo al chico tomando unas bebidas

-Ahmm… mira Matsuri ella es mi amiga sakura-

-Hola sakura-

-Hola mucho gusto- dijo la pelirosa.

-Ino ¿Cómo estás?- dijo kiba acercándose.

-Muy bien… que bueno que vinieron-

-Si… el profesor expondrá sus obras-

-¿Pinta?- dijo sorprendida ino.

-Si… muy bien diría yo- dijo Matsuri.

-Ahm tendría que verlo- dijo la chica sin darle importancia.

-¡ino!- dijo sakura, su amiga nunca cambiara.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasori y Deidara llegaron a tiempo. Encontrándose con gente muy conocida incluido gaara.

-Sasori vamos a ver las obras-

-Si vamos- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Yo iré por bebidas- dijo gaara.

El pelirrojo de ojos verdes fue a la mesa de bebidas y cuando daba la vuelta una pequeña figura tropezó con él.

Unas risitas fue lo que se escuchó.

-Debes estar bromeando… ¿sabes cuánto cuesta este traje?- dijo el hombre enojado buscando el responsable.

-Ohm de verdad lo siento- dijo apenada Matsuri.

El pelirrojo la miro detalladamente.

-Bien- dijo relajándose un poco.

-¿Seguro que no se manchó?- le pregunto preocupada.

-Si estoy bien- dijo el hombre mirándola fijamente.

-¿nos hemos visto antes?- pregunto curiosa.

-No claro que no… yo no olvidaría tu rostro jamás- dijo con una media sonrisa.

La chica se sonrojo rápidamente.

-Mucho gusto Matsuri-

-Gaara- dijo con una media sonrisa.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Bahh, eso solo un paisaje- dijo ino con gesto aburrido.

-Pero es hermoso-le dijo sakura.

-Sí pero para lo engreído que es me imagino otra cosa- dijo la chica en burla.

-Son muy buenas sus obras- dijo kiba.

-Jajá como si el mar vomito en esta pintura- dijo en risa la chica.

-Pues no es lo que dice la gente con buen sentido del gusto- le dijo sai con furia.

Ino lo miro aterrada, no se esperaba eso.

-L-lo siento-

-No es como si me interese la opinión de alguien que no sabe nada del arte- dijo con frialdad.

Kiba se alejó a toda prisa del lugar.

-¿Qué me está queriendo decir?- dijo ino enojada.

-Hump… piense lo que quiera-

Y allí comenzó una nueva discusión.

Una mano jalo el brazo de sakura alejándola de aquello.

-¿Eh?-

-Parece que llegue en el momento adecuado- dijo itachi sonriente.

-Gracias- dijo sakura aliviada.

El hombre vestía todo de negro, camisa y pantalón.

-¿Quieres bailar?-

-¿Ahora?- dijo apenada.

-Ahora- dijo incitándola.

Sakura acepto un poco nerviosa… no era una experta bailarina.

Y con un poco de ritmo ambos se movían al compás de la música.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Qué esa no es tu asistente?- dijo Deidara mirando al frente.

-¿Quién?- dijo desconcertado sasori.

-Mira allá…. ¿no es aquella pelirosa tú asistente?-

-¿sakura?- dijo sorprendido.

-Y está bien acompañada-

-Itachi- dijo con furia sasori.

El pelirrojo no controlo para nada sus impulsos y como alma que se lleva el diablo camino hasta ellos.

-¿A dónde vas sasori?- le grito su amigo.

-No claro que no…- dijo sakura entre risas.

-¿Interrumpo?- dijo sasori con molestia.

-¿Sasori?... Que sorpresa- dijo el pelinegro asiéndose el desentendido.

Sakura lo miro fijamente. El pelirrojo estaba muy apuesto pero más resaltaban sus ojos… esos ojos hermosos.

-¿Me permites?- le dijo a itachi pero más sonó como orden.

-Claro- dijo este encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura no le salía palabra alguna…

El pelirrojo quito las manos rápidamente de itachi y con delicadeza la atrajo a su cuerpo.

El baile fue lento y muy tortuoso.

´´ _¿No es un sueño?... es real´´_

-¿te divertías con itachi?- le dijo con reproche.

-Si… es bastante gracioso- le dijo sakura dejándose llevar por sus brazos.

´´ _Hermoso… todo él es hermoso´´_

 _-_ Entonces llegue en un mal momento- dijo furioso.

-No lo sé- dijo sakura perdida en su rostro.

-¿Admites que te gusta entonces?- le pregunto con rabia.

Sakura reacciono con su pregunta.

-¿Porque de responderle?... Yo no le pregunto quién le gusta y quien no- le dijo sakura ya cansada de su actitud.

-Y sigues con tu actitud de desafiante- le hablo esta vez muy de cerca.

-Ya se lo dije… respondo tal y como me preguntan- dijo la chica concentrándose en esos labios finos y suaves que ya una vez probo.

-¿Te gusta itachi entonces?- volvió a preguntar el hombre.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

´´ ¿ _Pero que más le da a él?... Sakura recuerda cómo te trato aquel día y tú aquí muy cómoda bailando con el´´_

 _-¿_ Sabe qué?... piense lo que quiera- dijo soltándose de su agarre y cambiando a los baños.

Sasori la siguió con la mirada y muy discretamente camino hasta los baños.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que si- dijo el pelirrojo cerrando la puerta del baño con los dos adentro.

-¿Estás loco?... este es el baño de mujeres- dijo sakura enojada.

-Si pero… tú eres una mujercita- dijo con una media sonrisa sasori.

-¿Dices que no soy suficiente mujer?- le pregunto ofendida.

-Eres una pequeña mujer- dijo con burla sasori.

-Itachi no cree eso- le dijo sakura.

El pelirrojo pareció irritado y de un solo movimiento ya la tenía acorralada contra el espejo.

-¿Te fascina mencionarlo no es así?- le dijo acercándose más a su rostro.

-¿Y qué pasa si me encanta?... eso no le incumbe usted- le dijo desafiante.

-Tu eres mi asistente- le dijo con furia.

-Si pero eso no lo convierte en mi dueño- le dijo sakura mirándolo a los ojos.

Sasori se encendió con sus palabras.

-No me tientes sakura… no lo hagas- le dijo colando una mano en su cintura.

´´ _Ahmm que bien se siente escuchar mi nombre salir de su hermosa boca´´_

 _-_ NO le tengo miedo- dijo sakura saboreando las palabras.

Y de un momento a otro ya se estaban besando.

 **Más cerca que nunca y disfrutando del deseo… ambos quieren sumergirse en la pasión de sus cuerpos y amarse por completo pero… ¿Qué los de tiene?**

 **DEJEME SUS COMENTARIOS.**


	9. Chapter 11

**Buenooo! Quiero que sepan que esta es la primera vez que escribo lemon, solo es un pequeñísimo lemon, ojala este dentro de sus expectativas. Sé que la historia es nueva pero estoy ansiosa de que me llenen de reviews y tener más follows…. Si de verdad les gusta la historia aunque sea un poquito, síganla y déjenme sus comentarios… de verdad que me alegran el día**

 **Capítulo 11: Descubriendo sentimientos… ¿lobo y oveja?**

Las manos de sasori sujetaban fuertemente su cintura mientras que sus labios disfrutaban del contacto de su boca. El beso se tornó muy apasionado y con deseo. Saboreaba y se deleitaba con sus deliciosos y suaves labios de color rosa.

El pelirrojo abandono sus labios para concentrarse en devorar su cuello con besos cortos y apasionados…. Sus manos viajaban por todo su cuerpo delineando sus exquisitas curvas.

-Sasori- Gimió sakura por el deseo.

La chica se aferraba a sus cabellos rojos alborotándolos y jalándolos suavemente.

-Sakura- dijo el hombre aspirando el dulce aroma de la piel de su cuello.

La chica se acercaba más al hombre en busca de más contacto, dejo de jugar con sus cabellos y coloco sus manos en su pecho para abrir los botones de su camisa.

Con éxito se liberó de los primeros botones de la prenda mostrando su pecho firme y duro. Rápidamente acerco sus labios a su cuello besándolo hasta llegar a su pecho mientras que sasori cerraba los ojos respirando pausadamente.

Sakura llevo sus manos hasta su cuello y reclamo su boca con desesperación, devorando sus carnosos labios.

´´ _deliciosa…. Toda ella es realmente deliciosa´´_ pensó sasori con lujuria.

El chico también la beso con desespero mientras que sus manos se posaban en sus senos… sus suaves y redondos senos.

Sakura suspiro por el contacto.

´´ _no puedo detenerme, si no lo hago ahora…´´_ pensó el chico indeciso.

Sakura se aferraba a él con más fuerza, sentía un poco de duda en el chico.

Sasori dejo de besarla para mirarla intensamente.

-No está bien todo esto- dijo tratando de alejarse.

La chica sintió que le faltaba el aire cuando el chico se separó de ella.

-Nada está bien- dijo frustrado con sus manos en la cabeza.

Mientras que sakura lo miraba perpleja.

-Yo no sé…. No sé qué está pasándome- dijo el hombre.

De pronto la mirada de sakura pasó de sorpresa a una enojada.

-Si sabes pero no lo quieres aceptar- dijo firme la chica.

Sasori la miro con detenimiento.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Sakura se acercó con pasos sensuales hasta llegar a él.

-¿Crees aún que no soy lo suficiente mujer?- le dijo mientras lo tomaba por el cuello

El hombre intentaba separarla pero sakura había enredado sus piernas en su cadera.

-¿Por qué no está bien?... ¿Por qué no podemos querernos?- le dijo sakura robándole un beso apasionado.

Sasori correspondió al beso por unos instantes pero su terquedad era más fuerte.

-Nada puede existir entre nosotros- le dijo serio.

Sakura lo miraba con reproche.

-No voy arrogarte nada….- le dijo con enojo.

El chico la miro fijamente sin perderse ningún detalle de su rostro.

Una sonrisa traviesa se posó en los labios de la chica.

-Pero como sé que lo deseas tanto como yo…. No te dejare tan fácilmente- dijo mientras sus manos despojaban por completo su camisa.

La chica se aferró más a su cuerpo varonil besándolo con lujuria y deseo.

El cuerpo de sasori se encendió por completo y avanzo hasta llegar a chocar de nuevo contra el espejo.

-No… no eres una mujer. Eres mi pequeña mujercita- le dijo seductor sasori.

Sakura lo miro muy sonriente.

-Amo tus ojos… son tan dulces e intensos- le dijo sonrojada.

-Los tuyos son unas brillantes esmeraldas- hablo mientras besaba de nuevo su cuello pero esta vez con desesperación y locura.

Sakura acariciaba su ancha espalda y sus formados brazos.

El hombre acariciaba la piel expuesta de sus piernas y poco a poco llego hasta sus muslos… sus manos subieron encontrándose con la ropa interior de la chica.

Sakura suspiro al sentir la mano del chico puesta allí en esa zona.

Los dedos de sasori viajaban traviesos en sus bragas tocando la piel de sensible de esa zona.

De pronto la pelirosa mordisqueo el hombro del chico completamente enloquecida por la pasión del momento.

En ese preciso instante sasori introdujo un dedo dentro de ella robándole varios suspiros.

Besándola con pasión, sasori le susurra algo a su oído.

-Eres tan estrecha y deliciosa-

Sakura solo podía gemir por el contacto.

Un segundo dedo se introdujo en ella haciendo movimientos circulares mientras que con la otra mano se entretenía con su seno… estrujándolo a través de la tela de su vestido.

Pero una idea cruzo por la mente del chico al querer introducir un tercer dedo en ella.

-¿Eres virgen?- le pregunto sorprendido.

Sakura lo miro muy sonrojada.

´´ _Por supuesto que lo soy´´_

-Bueno yo…-

-¿Hay alguien allí?... está cerrado por dentro- dijo una voz afuera.

Rápidamente sasori saco sus dedos de la chica y se alejó de ella.

Ella lo miraba completamente roja.

´´ _¿Cómo no lo vi antes?... ella es virgen-_ Pensó asombrado el chico.

-Lo siento señora pero el baño esta fuera de servicio- dijo una voz conocida.

-De acuerdo-

Sakura y sasori se miraron mutuamente.

´´ _¿Algo me poseyó?... yo no actuaria de esta forma… enloquecida de deseo´´_

Sasori no le quitaba la mirada de encima mientras que ella se concentraba en mirar algo más que su rostro.

´´ _Su pecho es tan firme y musculoso…. ´´_

Sasori se percató de lo que la chica miraba tan entretenidamente y rápidamente se colocó la camisa.

-Tendrás que salir primero- le dijo sasori con un pequeño sonrojo.

La imagen de sakura agitada y completamente sonrojada lo encendía por completo.

´´ _bella´´_ Pensó el chico

Sakura asintió un poco desorientada.

´´ _Si no nos hubieran interrumpido en estos momentos sasori y yo…. ´´_

La chica arreglo su vestido y acomodo su cabello, todo bajo la mirada atenta del hombre.

Sakura camino despacio a la entrada y abrió la puerta para salir.

-No hay nadie puedes salir- dijo sakura en susurro.

El joven salió muy discretamente del lugar, por suerte todos en el salón estaban concentrados en la fiesta.

Sasori le dio una última mirada a sakura que se encontraba a un poco agitada y nerviosa así que de un solo movimientos desapareció de su vista.

´´ _DIOS… que hermoso es ese hombre´´_

 _O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

-La importación de la materia prima es exclusivamente de los países más reconocidos por sus productos y recursos naturales- dijo tenten mientras tomaba con elegancia su copa de vino.

-Desde luego que entre esos países contamos con Japón y Turquía-

-Bastante interesante… Me impresiona lo mucho que estas al tanto de todo- hablo neji mirándola fijamente.

-Mi trabajo es supervisar todo… no puedo darme el lujo de descuidar ningún detalle- dijo muy segura la castaña.

-¿Y dime cómo es que llegaste hacer la mano derecha de sasori?- le dijo curioso el hombre.

Tenten lo miraba fijamente a los ojos…. Esos ojos grises y sensuales.

-Cuando entre a la empresa no fue precisamente con este cargo… Yo estaba recién graduada de administración de empresas y no tenía la suficiente experiencia para tomar este puesto- dijo la chica mientras hacia un gesto con la mano.

-¿Y qué paso después?- le pregunto acercando su rostro un poco a la chica.

-La presidenta chiyo me dio la oportunidad de manejar asuntos importantes en la empresa y le sorprendió mi desempeño… así que en unos cuantos meses ya me encontraba como su mano derecha- dijo con cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

Neji se percató de su ánimo y decidió reconfortarla.

-Ella era una magnifica persona-le dijo mientras tomaba su mano para acariciarla.

Tenten estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos que no sintió el contrato de la piel del hombre.

-Extraordinaria persona y excelente profesional- dijo más para sí misma que para neji.

-¿Le tomaste mucho cariño?- le dijo neji retomando sus caricias.

La chica salió de su trance para entrar en otro… un gran nerviosismo se apodero de ella al ver su mano atrapada entre las de aquel serio pero apuesto hombre.

-E-Ehmm b-bueno… yo s-i la apreciaba- dijo con dificultad mientras que su respiración se agitaba.

´´ _¡DEMONIOS!... ¿Desde cuándo me está tomando la mano?´´_ pensó aturdida la chica.

-Entonces cuando la señora chiyo murió tu continuaste con tu puesto para el nuevo presidente-hablo con voz seria y calmada el hombre.

´´ _¿Cómo es que puede estar tan tranquilo?...´´_ Se dijo traumada la castaña.

-Si… sasori quería que todo quedara como su abuela lo había dejado- dijo tenten soltando poco a poco la mano del hombre y colocándola en su regazo.

-Eso explica porque te tiene tanta confianza- dijo neji tomando su copa de vino.

El ambiente en el restaurante era exquisito y elegante. Uno de los mejores lugares de la ciudad.

-¿Te gusta lo que pedí?- dijo el hombre refiriéndose a la comida.

La chica miro como el mesero depositaba los platillos en la mesa y se alejaba con una leve inclinación.

-Medallones de cerdo con salsa de Jamaica y un buen vino para acompañarlo- dijo con una media sonrisa neji.

-Todo se ve realmente delicioso- dijo tenten impresionada.

-Me alegro que sea de tu gusto-

´´ _¿Y porque se toma tantas molestias conmigo?´´_ Pensó confusa la chica.

-Buen provecho-

-Igualmente- dijo tenten sonriente.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0ooo0o0oo0o0o0

Sakura caminaba por el salón muy distraída perdida en sus pensamientos.

´´ _Sakura haruno ¿Qué hiciste?... mejor dicho que no hiciste´´_

-Vamos no puedo seguir así- dijo la chica colocando sus manos en su rostro.

Desde hace varios minutos que no ve por ningún lado al pelirrojo y su cabeza no ha dejado de dar vueltas con el mismo asunto… su encuentro en el baño.

-¿Por qué tan solitaria?-

-Yo-o- dijo sakura encontrándose con itachi.

-OK… no me digas nada- le dijo con complicidad el pelinegro.

´´ _¿Por qué presiento que itachi sabe todo todito de mi encuentro con sasori?´´_

 _-_ Itachi… no te había visto llegar- dijo sakura nerviosa.

-Es que estabas concentrada en otra cosa- dijo el hombre sonriente.

-Si… de hecho mi amiga ino debe estar buscándome- dijo la chica desviando el tema.

Y muy lejos de sakura e itachi se encontraba una pareja en medio de una seria disputa.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Pero qué maravilla… ¡no sabía que usted tendría una maestría en artes para calificar mis obras tan implacable!- dijo sai con el rostro encendido.

-Perdóneme usted pero yo solo le doy mi humilde opinión como cualquier persona que esté en este lugar- dijo ino ofendida.

-No me haga reír… ya le dije que sus opiniones a mí me resbalan. Lo mejor es que las guarde con candado- le afirmo el hombre con superioridad.

-Jajá… pues la que se ríe soy YO…. Ese montón de esperpentos no valen que yo hable sobre ellos- dijo la chica enfurecida.

-¿Y si no le importa porque continua hablando al respecto?- le interrogo desafiante sai.

-Llevan varios minutos en eso- dijo kiba con una gota de sudor en su frente.

-Pero que dramático- rio Matsuri con una bebida en sus manos.

-¿Por cierto dónde estabas?- le pregunto curioso el chico.

-Por ahí- dijo la chica sonriente.

-Pues es justo lo que hare… no perderé mi valioso tiempo con esta tontería- dijo la rubia volteándose indignada.

El pelinegro solo la miro marcharse mientras sus ojos mostraban irritación.

-Niña ingenua- pronuncio el hombre saliendo de la sala.

O0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Dónde estabas?... mucha gente me ha preguntado por ti. Están interesados en tus obras- dijo sonriente Deidara.

Sasori caminaba desconcentrado… con la mirada perdida.

-OYE… desde que te fuiste hace rato detrás de tu asistente has vuelto muy raro- dijo desconcertado el rubio.

Sasori al escuchar la palabra asistente sintió un gran escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, capaz de erizar los vellos de su piel.

-Vámonos- dijo autoritario.

-Pero y las obras…-

-He dicho que nos vamos- dijo con enojo saliendo del lugar.

-¡Ay pero que aguafiestas!- dijo el rubio siguiéndolo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Sakura es un tormento…un TORMENTO- dijo ino irritada.

-Cálmate ino-

Desde hace varios minutos la rubia había encontrado a sakura… no le importó la presencia del pelinegro y comenzó con su estallido de furia.

Itachi con una gota de sudor en su frente se despido de sakura con la mano y se fue con su amigo gaara.

-IMSOPORTABLE-

-Solo no te olvides que es nuestro profesor- dijo Matsuri caminando hasta ella.

-Y lo más probable es que no le agrades después de esto- hablo kiba al lado de la chica.

-No me importa…. Él tiene que ser imparcial- dijo ino firme.

-La noche se tornó ya aburrida- dijo Matsuri un poco desilusionada.

-Sera mejor irnos ino- dijo sakura un poco distraída.

-BIEN-

-Nos vemos chicos-

-Hasta el lunes- se despidió ino.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

-Gracias por la cena estuvo deliciosa- dijo tenten afuera de su casa.

-De nada- hablo neji con los ojos intensos.

´´ _¿Y desde cuando estoy tan nerviosa?... ADSURDO TENTEN´´_ se dijo la chica en su mente.

-Y gracias por traerme- dijo apenada.

-Fue todo un placer- dijo neji acercándose a su rostro.

La chica lo miraba choqueada… ¿él la iba a besar?

El aliento del hombre estaba cada vez más cerca de su rostro rozando la piel de ella.

Tenten continuaba perpleja y hasta temblaba en el sitio, no fue hasta el momento en que el hombre tomo su rostro con sus manos y acerco sus labios sensualmente.

´´ _DESPIERTA´´_

La chica exhalo nerviosamente.

El hombre toco sus labios… suave y delicadamente. Un simple roce que dejo mil mariposas en el estómago de la chica.

-No estés tan tensa- dijo neji mostrándole sus brillantes dientes en una media sonrisa.

Con un suave roce de su mano en su mejilla, el chico se despidió y se marchó en su auto.

Tenten miro el humo del auto en el aire como sintiéndolo irreal.

-Mañana despertare de este sueño absurdo- dijo la chica tocando sus labios con sus dedos mientras entraba a su departamento.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura se había desecho de su amiga ino quien aún botaba fuego por su boca.

La rubia estaba tan enojada que no percibió la actitud distante de su amiga.

´´ _AHMM… esto que siento… esto que se desborda en mi interior ¿Qué es?´´_

 _-_ ¿Por qué mi cuerpo recibió a sasori tan plácidamente?... incluso me aferre a él cuándo quiso dudar- se preguntó sakura recostada en su cama ya con su pijama.

-Yo extraño su contacto… extraño su piel contra la mía… sus besos- dijo sonrojada.

La chica sintió una punzada en su pecho mientras que su corazón se aceleraba como loco.

-Yo creo… creo que estoy enamorada- dijo completamente roja.

-Estoy enamorada de sasori- una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Lo amo… lo amo intensamente- se dijo emocionada.

Pero pronto su alegría se transformó en tristeza.

-Pero él… ¿él me querrá tanto como yo a él?... ¿pensara siquiera en mi de este modo?- se preguntó frustrada.

Los recuerdos de sus besos vinieron a su mente llegando la sangre a posarse en su rostro.

-No le soy tan indiferente… después de hoy sentí como se estremecía con mis besos y mis caricias… tal vez no está confundido y necesita aclarar sus sentimientos-

-Y yo estaré allí para recordarle lo que siente- dijo sakura decidida.

-Para asegurarme que rebele lo realmente siente- hablo con seguridad la chica.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

-Esa niña… esa pequeña mujercita- dijo sasori con el rostro completamente rojo.

-Esa muñeca de ojos verdes… me terminara enloqueciendo- se dijo mientras caminaba hasta su cama.

El pelirrojo se sentó en la cama con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas.

-No puedo… no creo que yo deba acercarme a ella- hablo con frustración.

-Pero ya no puedo negarlo-

-Ya no puedo negar lo que siento por esa chiquilla - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

El hombre se dejó caer por completo en la cama y con un leve suspiro susurro.

-Me gusta… me vuelve loco-

-Me enamore de esa pequeña mujercita- hablo con su penetrante y ronca voz.

 **Descubierto los sentimientos tanto el lobo como la oveja se sienten abrumados… la sorpresiva noticia de su repentino amor los ha dejado extasiados… amor, deseo, lujuria y pasión, ambos seguros de lo que sienten uno con respecto al otro ¿pero será suficiente para vencer las adversidades y luchar por su felicidad?**

 **Reviews…. =D** **J**

 **Los próximos capítulos también tendrán lemon…**


	10. Chapter 12

**Tengo que confesar que ya tenía listo gran parte de los capítulos, pero primero quería estar segura de que la historia tuviera futuro y que fuera del agrado de los lectores para poder seguir subiendo los demás capítulos.**

 **También sé que para un lector que le gusta una historia y que está ansioso por seguir leyendo un mataron de capítulos representa mucha emoción, lo sé porque yo misma me he alegrado por recibir noticias de varias historias que me encantaron.**

 **Así que tomen esto como un regalo… pido que cuando lean déjenme saber que opinan de los capítulos que deje a su disposición, en tan solo un día.**

 **Capítulo 12: Provocando al lobo.**

Ya eran las 8 de la mañana y una pelirosa se encontraba haciendo el desayuno en la cocina de su hogar.

-Vaya siempre he dicho que cocinas muy bien-

-Gracias ino-

Sakura sirvió el desayuno para dos en la mesa.

-A noche fue muy estresante-

-Si- hablo sakura pensativa.

-Y yo que iba a divertirme pero mi mala suerte hizo que me encontrara con ese patán- dijo ino mientras rodaba los ojos.

Ino percibió que su amiga se encontraba bastante distraída.

-Sakura desde hace días te noto extraña… ¿dime que te pasa?- le pregunto preocupada.

-Ino es que…- hablo sakura dudosa.

-Sakura yo soy tu mejor amiga y me preocupas… ¿Acaso no confías en mí?- le hablo dolida ino.

-Oh no… ino por supuesto que confió plenamente en ti pero esto es más que eso- le dijo la pelirosa confundida.

-Sabes que te apoyo en todo-

Sakura suspiro repetidas veces para luego mirarla a los ojos.

-Ino creo… ¡estoy enamorada!- le dijo sonrojada.

-¡QUE!- Grito exaltada.

-Me enamore-dijo con simpleza la chica.

-Pero… ¿Cómo paso?- se acercó la rubia para tomarle las manos con ansiedad.

-Mejor dime quien es el afortunado- le dijo la chica con picardía.

-Es mi jefe ino- le dijo avergonzada.

-¿TU JEFE?... el mismo al que odiabas- le pregunto desconcertada.

-No sé cómo sucedió… solo sé que paso y ya- dijo la pelirosa con los ojos brillosos.

-Del odio al amor… es un paso muy trecho- le dijo sonriente la rubia.

Sakura camino por la cocina como un ratón enjaulado mientras que sus manos se acercaban a su pecho.

-Yo no sé qué pasara ino- le dijo asustada sakura.

Ino la atrapo en un abrazo y le acaricio el cabello.

-¿El no siente lo mismo… te es indiferente?-

-Yo no estoy segura… tal vez no- le dijo indecisa.

-¿Entonces ha sucedido algo entre ustedes?- le pregunto sorprendida ino.

Sakura tocio por un instante para luego soltarse de su amiga.

-Ya nos besamos y en la fiesta estuvimos a punto de…- hablo muy sonrojada la chica.

-Oh por dios… ¿se puede saber porque me has ocultado esto sakura haruno?- le dijo con falso enoja la rubia.

-lo siento ino pero tienes que entenderme… yo no estaba segura de lo que sentía. No quería aceptarlo-

-Estaba completamente negada a aceptar este sentimiento- le hablo con frustración.

-Calma sakura. Eso quiere decir que el también siente algo por ti- le dijo segura la chica.

-Yo necesito… quiero saber que siente por mí- hablo con nerviosismo la chica mientras su corazón se aceleraba fuertemente.

-Y lo sabrás sakura… solo acércate y enfréntalo. Pregúntale que significas en su vida después de lo que han vivido te mereces una respuesta- le hablo con firmeza ino.

-Es lo que hare- dijo decidida la pelirosa.

-Es cuestión de tiempo sakura… lo más seguro es que ya tendrás tu primer novio- hablo completamente emocionada.

La chica la miro con vergüenza… ino era una loca enamoradiza.

\- Pero en el momento en que… Tú sabes ¿le dijiste que eras bueno…?-

-Lo supuso y le sorprendió bastante- le dijo sakura mientras mordía su labio inferior.

-Y hablando de él… es un hombre de mundo, me magino que habrá tenido muchas novias. ¿Es apuesto?- le pregunto más curiosa ino.

-Es el hombre más apuesto que he visto en mi vida ino- dijo suspirando.

-KIAHHHHH- grito ino completamente emocionada.

-Pues no se diga más yo te ayudare a conquistarlo, aunque lo más seguro es que este loquito por ti- le dijo la rubia con los ojos brillosos.

Así transcurrió el domingo, sakura e ino conversaban plácidamente mientras creaban estrategias para atraer al jefe de la pelirosa

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura ya se encontraba de camino a su trabajo, ino la había convencido de que la dejara arreglarla y escogerle la ropa.

La chica vestía una falda holgada hasta las rodillas color negro y una camisa manga larga color corar de cuello de bebe con unos zapatos negros altos.

El cabello suelto con ondas y un maquillaje sencillo.

La chica llego a su puesto de trabajo y encontró a su amiga pelirroja.

-Sakura-

-Karin ¿Cómo te fue el fin de semana?-

-No hubo mucho trabajo así que me fui temprano- le dijo la pelirroja.

-Qué bueno… ojalá este fin tampoco no halla mucho trabajo- dijo la chica.

-Por cierto ya falta muy poco para que entres a la universidad- le hablo karin con una sonrisa.

-Si estoy muy emocionada- le dijo la chica.

-Que bien- dijo mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Por cierto ya le confesé mis sentimientos a itachi-

-¿En serio?- le dijo emocionada sakura.

-Si… fue difícil pero valió la pena- dijo sonriente.

-Eso quiere decir…-

-Me dijo que estaba desilusionado por no haber sido el quien se confesara primero… pero dijo que lo que más le gustaba de mi es que soy muy independiente-hablo sonrojada la chica.

-Eso es grandioso karin-

-Me dijo que estaba ocupado en una cosa muy importante pero que ya casi estaba solucionado- dijo un poco extrañada la pelirroja.

-¿Qué será?- dijo curiosa sakura.

-No me lo dijo… pero estoy FELIZ- dijo emocionada.

-Felicidades karin- le dijo sonriente.

La chica se fue y sakura ocupo su puesto como de costumbre.

´´ _Estos nervios me están matando´´_

Sakura comenzó a realizar su trabajo hasta los momentos todo marchaba perfectamente hasta que…

-No todo es color de rosa- suspiro sakura al escuchar los tacones de tenten acercarse.

La chica se veía imponente con su traje de conjunto de chaqueta y falda blanca, con una camisa negra y botas negras.

-Lindo día-dijo tenten con una sonrisa radiante.

Sakura la miro de reojo.

-Ajá-

-Son los informes del día- dijo dejando caer unas carpetas en el escritorio.

-Bien- dijo sakura extrañada.

´´ _¿Y el veneno?´´_

 _-_ ¿Hay reunión de accionistas?- pregunto curiosa tenten.

-Hoy no-

La chica hizo un gesto con la mano mientras su rostro se arrugaba.

-Como sea… espero que esos informes se los entregues al presidente para que los firme… claro si eso puedes hacer bien- le dijo déspota la chica mientras alzaba una ceja.

´´ _Justo allí esta… su amigo el veneno´´_

-Desde luego- dijo cortante sakura.

La mujer salió disparada hacia el ascensor.

-Tendrá que subirle la dosis a su medicamente… cada día está más insoportable- se dijo sakura mientras rodaba los ojos.

´´ _Por otro lado tengo la excusa perfecta para acercarme a sasori´´_

Sakura arreglos su vestimenta y fue directo a tocar la puerta.

Escucho un adelante y entro.

-Señor aquí están los reportes del día- hablo sakura con seriedad fingida.

Por primera vez en el día pudo apreciar esos hermosos ojos miel que tanto le encantaban.

-Déjalos allí- hablo roncamente sasori.

Sakura hizo lo que le pidió mientras que sus manos temblaban como gelatina.

-Puedes… retírate- dijo dudoso el hombre.

La chica lo miro intensamente y se cruzó de brazos.

-De hecho creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente- dijo firmemente.

El hombre la miro directo al rostro mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Bien- fue lo único que dijo.

La chica trago pesadamente.

-Creo que lo del sábado en la noche… en el baño es decir- hablo con torpeza la chica.

´´ _Cordura no me abandones ahora que te necesito´´_

 _-_ No quiero hablar de ese asunto- dijo mostrándose serio sasori.

Sakura lo miro perpleja.

-¿Y que se supone que haga?... ¿debo aparentar que nada paso y ya?- dijo la chica enojada.

-Es justamente lo que quiero que haga- dijo firme sasori.

´´ _Mi abuela confió en mí el día que murió y me dejo a cargo de su empresa… no la defraudare por nadie ni nada´´_ pensó frustrado sasori.

-Lo que dices es absurdo… no podemos hacernos de cuenta que nada paso entre nosotros- le dijo la chica acercándose al escritorio mientras colocaba las dos manos en él.

-Dije que olvidemos todo- hablo autoritario.

-Y yo dije que hablemos al respecto- dijo firme mientras buscaba la mirada de sus ojos.

-¿Quieres que hablemos?... bien hablemos. Lo del sábado fue un error- dijo furioso el hombre.

-¿Error?-

-Simplemente como eso- dijo el hombre seco.

-¿Entonces cada vez que nos terminamos besándonos dices que es un error?- lo desafío sakura.

-Lo dices como si lo hiciéramos frecuente… solo ha ocurrido en 2 ocasiones y ambas por las mismas circunstancias-le hablo fríamente.

-¿Ambas circunstancias?- interrogo sakura.

-Siempre andas provocándome y desafiándome- le dijo mirándola.

-¿Dices que soy una provocadora?- le dijo sakura con enojo.

-Solo sé que siempre es por tu culpa- le hablo acusadoramente el hombre.

La chica lo miro detalladamente.

-¡Entonces si es así, usted es un calentón que no puede contenerse!-lo desafío la chica mientras se colocaba detrás de la silla de sasori y le daba la vuelta quedando frente a frente.

-Pero que dices…- dijo sasori con nerviosismo.

-Lo que digo es que al parecer usted se enloquece y se descontrola completamente pero la pregunta es… ¿Por qué?-

-¿Acaso yo le atraigo?- le pregunto sakura acercándose a su rostro mientras el aún continuaba sentado.

´´ _Me tienes a tus pies sakura… ´´_ Pensó el hombre.

-No digas estupideces- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-No parece una estupidez- le dijo atrevida sakura.

´´ _Justo como me dijo ino… has lo que sea para que diga lo que siente´´_

El hombre trato de levantarse pero sakura inmediatamente se sentó entre sus piernas mientras lo tomaba de los hombros.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- le hablo con rostro serio pero con mirada de anhelo y pasión.

-Quiero…-dijo sakura mientras dibujaba un camino imaginario con sus dedos en su rostro.

-Quiero que me digas la verdad detrás de todo esto-le hablo muy sensual cerca de su cuello.

´´ _Su aroma es adictivo… y sus labios provocativos´´_ Se dijo sasori completamente encendido.

-Vamos dime…. ¿Qué sientes ahora?-lo incito sakura sentada ahorcadas entre él y la silla.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga o que te lo demuestre?- le pregunto segado por la lujuria sasori.

Sakura coloco un dedo en su mentón de manera pensativa.

-Cual prefieras estará bien- le dijo seductora la chica.

Sasori poso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la atrajo más a su cuerpo.

-Eres una mujercita muy traviesa sakura- le hablo sensualmente al oído.

Sakura se estremeció entre sus brazos.

-Y tú el serio más guapo- le contesto mientras sus labios buscaban los suyos.

Sakura atrapo los labios del hombre con pasión y deseo.

La chica alborotaba sus rojizos cabellos con sus manos mientras lo besaba intensamente.

Al separase sasori ataco de prisa su blanco cuello con besos feroces y desesperados.

Subiendo sus manos poco a poco el chico llego hasta sus senos y los estrujo con fuerza y pasión.

Los jadeos de sakura se hicieron presentes mientras se frotaba contra el corpulento y varonil cuerpo de sasori.

El hombre levanto la camisa de la chica dejando ver su blanco y perfecto abdomen. Posando sus manos por el delicado cuerpo de la chica.

Suaves y delicados besos dejaba el hombre en su cálida y hermosa piel.

-Sssasori-

-S-sakura- jadeo sasori.

Tocando su espalda y llegando hasta su trasero, sasori apretó con lujuria sus nalgas con sus varoniles manos.

-Dime que no es solo deseo… ¿me quieres?- le dijo sakura acariciando su rostro con sus manos.

El corazón de sasori colapso fuertemente.

´´ _¿Sabrá que la amo locamente?´´_ Pensó nervioso el hombre.

-Sakura yo te…-

TOCK TOCK

El sonido de la puerta los despertó a ambos.

-Sasori-

Ambos se miraron interrogantes.

-Voy a entrar….-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-No….-

-No es lo que pedí- dijo enfurecida tenten.

La recepcionista la miraba entre desconcertada y asustada.

-Es lo que trajo el mensajero- hablo con miedo la mujer.

-¿Y fuiste tan inepta como para no pedir el recibo?- le grito la mujer desesperada.

-Si lo pedí… pero creo que lo deje por aquí- dijo revisando el montón de papeles en su escritorio con nerviosismo.

-Maravilloso… esperemos a que encuentres el recibo. Al fin y al cabo yo no tengo nada que hacer en todo el día-le dijo con sarcasmo tenten mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

-por aquí debe estar… solo deme unos minutos-

-Lo único que necesito es que llames y rechaces el pedido… es obvio que no hiciste bien tu trabajo y te han mandado lo que no es- dijo enojada mientras dejaba el paquete en el escritorio.

La mujer abandono la recepción con su sonar frecuente de tacones.

-Principiantes es lo que me rodea-se dijo irritada la mujer.

´´ _Neji… ¿Dónde demonios estas?´´_

 _-_ ¿Qué?... ok tenten no te estreses. No tiene que importarte nada sobre neji…. A ti te importa es sasori- se dijo entrando en un pasillo.

-Sasori- se dijo tratando de mostrarse segura.

Con la mirada perdida la mujer desapareció por el pasillo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura había abandonado las piernas de sasori con una rapidez impresionante mientras que la puerta se abría lentamente.

-Sakura-

Sonrojada hasta las orejas y con el cabello alborotado sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-Itachi- dijo nerviosa.

-No te vi en el escritorio y supuso que aquí estarías- dijo con pícara sonrisa.

Sasori por su parte se encontraba tenso en su escritorio.

-Sasori-

-Con permiso- se despido la chica torpemente abandonado el lugar.

Sasori la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta, levanto sus ojos encontrándose con la traviesa sonrisa de itachi.

-Errm… no te esperaba- dijo sasori acomodando unos papeles en el escritorio.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo con doble sentido el hombre.

-¿Y?-Dijo aparentando seriedad.

-Quise adelantar un poco lo de la semana que viene-

-De acuerdo- dijo serio sasori.

´´ _¿tendrá otras intenciones?... ¿ver a sakura?´´_ Pensó con rabia.

-Espero que eso sea todo- hablo fríamente sasori.

-Claro… ¿a qué más supones que vine?-

Sasori poso su mirada desafiante por el rostro de itachi de manera de advertencia o desafío.

-Bien… comencemos- hablo sasori cortante.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Sakura temblaba en su escritorio.

-Pero que inoportuno resulto itachi- dijo sakura decepcionada.

´´ _Sakura yo te…. Yo te ¿Qué?´´_

 _-_ Tu que sasori… ¿tú que?- se interrogo ansiosa la chica.

La chica empezó a realizar su trabajo pero concentrada en otra cosa.

Al cabo de 2 horas salió el pelinegro de la oficina.

-¿Cómo estas sakura?-

-Perfectamente- le dijo sakura con reproche.

-Me lo imaginaba- le hablo con una sonrisa cómplice.

La chica lo miro con recelo… ¿Qué se traía ese hombre?

-Bien… cambiando de tema debo felicitarte- le dijo sakura cambiando de rostro.

-¿Por qué?-

-Karin me conto-

-Las buenas noticias vuelan… espero pronto recibir una- le dijo picándole el ojo.

´´ _De nuevo con esa aptitud´´_

 _-_ Si claro- rodo los ojos la chica.

Itachi se marchó y ella continuo con su trabajo y en todo el día no recibió noticias de sasori, gracias a dios que tampoco de tenten.

-No tengo valor para mirarlo de frente- se dijo la chica nerviosa.

Eran las siete con quince y ella ya se encontraba en el ascensor.

-Por lo menos avance hoy- se dijo con triunfo la pelirosa.

Sasori se encontraba en su oficina con la mirada fija en la puerta.

-Soy un cobarde-

-Tengo que esperar que se marche para salir sin tener que enfrentarla- se dijo con frustración el hombre.

-Hermosa sonrisa- hablo con los ojos intensos.

-Mi pequeña mujercita-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿No fuiste a trabajar hoy?-

-Es mi día libre… olvide decirte- le dijo ino emocionada.

-Ahm- dijo la chica sentándose en el mueble de la sala.

-Ok… no te hagas del rogar y dime de una vez que paso- la interrogo ino.

-Bueno… lo enfrente como me dijiste-

-Al principio no quiso escucharme pero lo convencí de que lo hiciera- hablo sonrojada.

-¿Y después?-

-Bueno…-

Sakura le conto con lujo de detalle lo ocurrido con sasori en su oficina.

-¿Dices que el tal itachi los interrumpió?-

-Si no ya supiera lo que me quiso decir- dijo enojada sakura.

-Pero que metiche-grito la rubia furiosa.

-Si-

-Pero mañana lo vuelves a enfrentar-

-Ojala que tenga fuerzas para hacerlo- dijo la chica frustrada.

-Las tendrás- le dijo ino emocionada.

-¿Y cómo te fue en la academia?-

-Pues…- dijo ino recordando el día.

 ** _MEMORYS_**

 ** _-_** _¿examen sorpresa?-_ grito exaltada ino

- _Espero que estén preparados… será todo lo que han visto este mes-_

 _-pero si yo apenas llevo unos días aquí-_ dijo ino irritada _._

- _Que mal… ¡COMENCEMOS!-_ dijo la voz de sai seria.

Tanto como Matsuri como kiba le mandaron una mirada de apoyo.

- _¿Cómo es que ya estoy reprobada?-_ le dijo ino indignada.

- _Simple… nada de lo que escribió tiene sentido-_ le dijo superior el hombre.

- _En su vida nada lo tiene-_ Lo reto la chica.

- _Por supuesto… no debí darle un 3 se vería mejor un 1_ \- le dijo borrando la calificación.

Ino lo miro horrorizada.

- _Eso no es objetividad… lo está haciendo porque me odia-_ le reprocho la joven.

- _Nada tiene sentido… es lo que dije-_ hablo el chico saliendo del auditorio.

 _-LO ODIO-_

 _-Te lo advertimos-_ Dijeron al unísono kiba y Matsuri.

 ** _END OF MEMORY_**

-Vaya ino lo siento-

-Descuida, no se lo dejare tan fácil- dijo segura ino.

-¿No será que te gusta?-le pregunto sakura curiosa.

-Me ofendes sakura… yo no me fijaría en algo como eso- dijo la chica nerviosa.

-Claro-

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Si karin… también te quiero-

Itachi colgó el teléfono mientras se metía en su cama.

-Como ya sasori está abriendo los ojos no tengo que aparentar con sakura-

-Podre vivir mi amor feliz con karin- se dijo sonriente.

-Que idiota te ves con esa sonrisa-

-Si… no me lo digas quieres-

-Hump… como sea- dijo una voz penetrante alejándose de la habitación.

-Una vez dije como juego que si sasuke conocía a sakura se encapricharía con ella… para nada quiero a esa chica con el destrozo de mi hermano- se dijo muy seguro el pelinegro.

 **A un paso de saber los sentimientos de sasori, sakura no se rendirá fácilmente… ¿El amor del lobo es tan fuerte como el de la oveja?** **COMENTARIOS.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews-**


	11. Chapter 13

**Otro capítulo más que dejo a su disposición…. Tal vez es lo que algunos esperan ya que siempre sasuke está presente en la vida de sakura. Así que inevitablemente aquí lo tienen…. Recuerden que aunque no responda los reviews siempre los estaré leyendo con una sonrisa, Agradeciendo que me apoyen en mis locuras…**

 **Y otra cosa, también habrá mucho nejiten en este y en los próximos capítulos….**

 **Capítulo 13: ¿El cazador?**

-¿Cómo es que no había pedido mi día libre?- se preguntó una castaña recostada en su cama aun con su pijama.

-Supongo que estaba tan concentrada en hacer todo yo misma que termine olvidándome de mis días de descanso-se dijo la joven mientras bostezaba.

Eran las 7: 10 de la mañana y ella aún se encontraba en la cama… normalmente a esa hora ya estaba montada en su coche rumbo a la empresa a cumplir con su amado trabajo.

La mujer se levantó de la cama y fue directo a tomar una ducha relajante.

-Yo también necesito relajarme… no todo es trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo- hablo la chica mientras que el agua corría por todo su cuerpo.

Después de varios minutos tenten salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo.

Hidrato su cuerpo como de costumbre y se colocó un pantalón de algodón holgado gris y una camisa negra con mangas.

Sujeto su cabello en un moño alto mientras que caminaba descalza directo a la cocina.

Una hermosa y elegante cocina sin mencionar lo amplia y moderna.

-Debo dejar de estresarme tanto… últimamente he estado pensando en estupideces- se dijo la chica mientras preparaba su desayuno.

Unas tostadas, jugo de naranja, fruta y yogur era lo que se encontraba en la mesa.

La chica se sentó a disfrutar de su desayuno plácidamente.

-Alégrate niña… hoy no me tendrás cerca- se dijo tenten mientras recordaba a la pelirosa.

La castaña termino su desayuno y fue directo a su pequeño pero acogedor estudio. Reviso y trabajo en varios pendientes de la empresa por varias horas.

-Solo falta terminar con estos…- hablo mientras corregía varios documentos.

Eran las 12:30 y ella aún se encontraba trabajando en el estudio.

-¡Vaya! ni siquiera en mi día de descanso… descanso- se dijo irónica dejando el montón de papeleo en el escritorio.

´´ _Suficiente por el día de hoy´´_

La joven abandono el pequeño estudio y fue hasta la sala a descansar un poco.

-Creo que me tocara preparar el almuerzo… aunque podría ordenar algo de comida- se dijo indecisa.

Tenten tomo el teléfono dispuesta a realizar la llamada pero el sonido del timbre de la puerta se hizo presente.

-¿Quién será?- se preguntó curiosa.

´´ _¿Cómo es que el recepcionista no anuncio a nadie?´´_

Interesada, tenten fue directo a abrir la puerta encontrándose con una inesperada sorpresa.

-Hola-

La mujer parpadeo varias veces… creyéndose que todo se trataba de una falsa ilusión.

-¿No me invitas a pasar?-

-Ehmm… c-claro p-a-sa- dijo muy insegura.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-7:45 am-

Se dijo un hombre de pelo largo y castaño con hermosos ojos grises.

Neji caminaba por las instalaciones bastante abrumado.

´´ _Creo que me he dejado llevar… ella es una chica bastante segura de sí misma y probablemente este pensado que soy un idiota´´_ Se dijo neji nervioso.

El hombre llego a la presidencia desde muy temprano con la esperanza de encontrarse con tenten, pero bastante fue su desilusión cuando el mismo sasori le comento que ella había pedido el día libre.

El hombre resolvió los asuntos pendientes y salió de la empresa a punto de las 11 con 50 de la mañana.

El día de ayer estuvo bastante ocupado en la empresa de su tío que ni tiempo tuvo de venir para ver a la chica.

-¿Sera buena idea?- se preguntó indeciso.

El hombre entro en un elegante restaurante y al poco tiempo salió con varias bolsas.

´´ _¿Estará en su departamento?... ¡obvio neji! ¿Si es su día de descanso donde más supones que este?´´_

El hombre miro su reloj y eren las 12 con 30, justo a tiempo para la hora del almuerzo. Llego hasta el edificio donde vivía tenten y fue hasta la recepción. Gracias a su grandiosa insistencia logro pasar sin ser anunciado.

Por suerte el recepcionista ya lo había visto la otra noche cuando vino por ella.

Llego hasta la puerta de su departamento y toco suavemente.

´´ _Recuerda el objetivo es conocerla…. Nada de impulsos de último momento´´_ Se dijo seguro.

El rostro de sorpresa de tenten lo decía todo, por supuesto que ella no esperaba encontrárselo parado allí afuera de su departamento.

-¿No me invitas a pasar?- hablo neji mostrándose con una gran sonrisa.

´´ _Luce perturbada… ¡vamos neji! no seas un completo idiota´´_

-Ehmm… c-claro p-a-sa-

-He traído pollo en salsa, ensalada, comida china y lasaña. No sabía que comida te gustaba así que he traído de todo un poco- dijo neji mientras alzaba las bolsas.

Tenten continuaba choqueada ante la situación.

Neji la miro detalladamente con una sonrisa sensual.

´´ _Sencillamente hermosa´´_

-Espero que no hallas almorzado-

-No… de hecho justo iba a pedir comida- dijo tenten agitando el teléfono que aún continuaba en sus manos.

-Fantástico…. ¿Dónde prefieres que almorcemos?- le pregunto neji sin perder de vista sus labios.

-Ehmm… en la cocina, es decir el comedor está allí- hablo con torpeza la chica.

-Bien- dijo neji caminando hasta la cocina mientras la chica lo seguía con la mirada puesta en su amplia espalda.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

-Vaya eso es grandioso- le dijo sakura sonriente.

-Si… la verdad es que quiero tener todo listo para cuando comiencen las clases en la universidad- hablo karin mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Pues te aseguro que te ira muy bien- le dijo con ánimo la pelirosa.

-Por supuesto y más si cuento con la ayuda de itachi-

-Así es- le dijo la chica picándole un ojo.

Al salir la pelirroja, sakura ocupo su puesto inmediatamente.

Vestida con un pantalón ceñido negro y una blusa vino tinto holgada, bastante elegante y con sus úsales tacones, la chica se preparaba para trabajar.

El cabello lo tenía liso hasta los hombros y con un maquillaje ligero para la oficina, sakura comenzó su labor.

´´ _Creo que hoy lloverá granizo… o al menos una fuerte tormenta azotara la ciudad… Es lo mínimo que ocurrirá por la ausencia de la señorita venenosa´´_

-Si claro- se dijo sakura burlesca.

Pendientes y más pendientes, sakura terminaba con una cosa para hacer otra.

-No tendré tiempo para hablar con él- dijo nerviosa.

´´ _¿Acaso no es esto más importante?´´_

Sakura medito unos segundos.

-Creo que ya he postergado esto suficiente- se dijo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta y entraba sin anunciarse.

-No es buena idea entrar sin anunciarse- hablo severo sasori.

-Sabes muy bien que entraría en cualquier momento… después de todo me debes una respuesta- le dijo sakura segura.

Sasori resoplo pesadamente.

-Tienes una idea errónea de todo esto- le dijo frio el hombre.

-¿Todo esto?... es justo lo que quiero averiguar. ¿Qué se supone que es todo esto?- le hablo fuerte sakura.

La chica lo miraba con determinación.

-No te permito que me grietes y mucho menos en mi oficina- hablo sasori levantándose del asiento.

-Si hace que me contestes… por supuesto que lo hare- dijo cruzándose de brazos la joven.

-Esto es un absurdo juego… ¡por dios tienes 19 años!-le dijo sasori mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Ese es el problema?... no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero soy muy madura para mi edad- le dijo con franqueza sakura.

-El problema es que te estas imaginando cosas que no pueden ser- le dijo serio.

La chica lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no sientes nada por mí?- le pregunto entristecida.

Sasori la miro y detecto tristeza en sus ojos.

-Y-yo no puedo darle un lugar al amor en estos momentos- hablo más para sí mismo el hombre.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta- dijo la chica.

-No tengo que responderte nada sakura- le dijo mostrándose indiferente.

´´ _Algo… algo diferente me dicen tus ojos´´_

-No soy una chica paciente sasori… no estaré esperado por mucho tiempo- le dijo la chica con ojos furiosos.

-¿Que se supone esperas de mí?... ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga sakura?- le grito mientras caminaba hasta ella.

-No te hagas el desentendido… sabes perfectamente lo que quiero- le dijo sakura acercándose más a él.

-Eres una niña… ¡por el amor de dios!- le dijo desesperado.

-Ya te dije que eso no es un impedimento. Si hay amor de por medio es un pequeño detalle- le hablo la chica mientras llevaba una mano a su mejilla.

Sasori vibro por el contacto.

-Basta… por favor- dijo tratando de quitar la mano de ella.

-No… sasori- le hablo enrollando sus manos en su cuello.

Sakura de momento aprovecho para besarlo en los labios.

El hombre dudo por unos segundos pero correspondió al beso de manera salvaje y desesperada.

-El amor no está en mis planes- hablo sasori mientras terminaba el beso.

Sakura suspiro.

-¿Me quieres?- le pregunto con anhelo la chica.

-Si- dijo en susurro.

El corazón se le detuvo y luego arranco aceleradamente.

Sakura lo miro enseguida a los ojos.

-Sasori yo también te quiero- hablo sonrojada.

-Pero eso no significa nada-le dijo mientras la alejaba.

-¿Dices que me quieres pero no significa nada para ti?- le pregunto la chica con ironía y enfado.

-Ya te dije que el amor no está en mis planes-le hablo con una seguridad fingida.

-¿Qué es lo que te detiene?... ¿Por qué no nos podemos querer libremente?- le pregunto confundida.

-Hay cosas más importantes en mi vida… no tengo tiempo para esto- le dijo desviado la mirada.

Sakura iba a replicar pero alguien entro a la oficina.

-No sabes lo bien que habla la gente de ti-

-¿Deidara?-

-Vamos sasori… ¿Cuándo vas a exhibir tus obras? La gente quiere verlas directamente y no a través de una fotografía- le dijo el rubio ignorando la situación del momento.

Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras del rubio.

´´ _¿Un artista?... ¿sasori es un artista?´´_

 _-_ Mi privacidad es importante… No puedes entrar cuando se te dé la gana- le dijo sasori molesto.

-¡Oh vamos!… además no había nadie allá fuera-

Sasori miro a sakura detenidamente.

-Ve a realizar tu trabajo- le dijo el hombre.

La chica decepcionada o más bien enfadada por no haberle dicho lo que pensaba salió a regañadientes de la oficina.

´´ _Su oficina es el peor lugar para hablar… es el sitio en donde abunda los inoportunos´´_

 _-_ Pero ya vera… ni crea que lo dejare tan fácilmente-se dijo la chica segura.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

´´ _¿Qué demonios pretendes NEJI HYUGA?´´_ Se preguntaba tenten estresada.

Ya habían almorzado desde hace varias horas, lo cual resulto bastante incómodo para ella pero el hombre continuaba allí… sin moverse de su departamento.

-Creo que me precipite el otro día… no debí besarte-

Tenten lo miro con el entrecejo arrugado.

-¿A que vienen tus arrepentimientos?- le hablo con dureza la chica.

´´ _¿Solo vino a decirme que fue una terrible equivocación?... ¡oh pero que gran caballero!´´_

-Me gustaría conocerte más a fondo… sé que eres muy segura de ti misma y muy decidida. Me gustaría conocerte mejor- le dijo neji

-¿Amigos?-le dijo el hombre dándole la mano.

-¿Amigos?- dijo extrañada.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Yo… no estoy segura neji- hablo pronunciando su nombre.

´´ _Esto está completamente al revés´´_

 _-_ ¿Te resulta incómodo?- le pregunto neji mientras la miraba directo a los ojos.

´´ _¿incomodo?... por supuesto que no. Yo puedo manejar todo perfectamente´´_

 _-_ No, claro que no- le dijo segura.

-Muy bien, ¡seamos amigos!- dijo la chica correspondiendo a su tacto.

-Que bien- dijo neji con un brillo radiante en sus ojos.

La chica se sentía completamente nerviosa y más con los ojos tan penetrantes de neji puestos en su cuerpo.

Neji salió de su departamento mientras se despedía con un beso en la mejilla de la chica.

´´ _Já… ¿Qué no puedo con qué?... yo no siento nada por ese hombre. No tiene que resultarme incomodo su presencia´´_

 _-_ Yo sé a quién amo- se dijo la chica recostada de la puerta.

-Solo amigos… solo eso- se dijo para convencerse.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-RIDICULO-Dijo sakura sobresaltada.

Sasori salió con su rubio amigo hace unos instantes, avisándole a sakura que cancelara todas sus citas y pendientes.

´´ _¿Estará huyendo de mí?´´_

 _-_ Pero no le durara por siempre- hablo la chica malhumorada.

En todo el día no llego sasori, la chica ya salía del edificio e iba camino a su casa.

-¿Grandioso día?- se preguntó la chica mientras se derrumbaba en el sofá.

Ino probablemente llegaría tarde de su trabajo y no quería esperarla, así que se decidió ir a dormir.

-Pero mañana no se me escapa- dijo la chica decidida.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-SAKURAAA- grito ino despertándola.

-¿INO?-

-Dime… ¿Qué sucedió?-

-¿Ya te vas a la academia?- le pregunto la chica encontrándola ya vestida.

-Son las 8 sakura-

Sakura se levantó despacio.

-¿Qué te dijo?- le pregunto la rubia.

-Me dijo que me quería- dijo sin ánimos.

-Lo dices como si te hubiera dicho que te detestaba-

-Es ridículo… Dice que lo nuestro no puede ser-

-¿Por qué?-

-No estoy segura… pero sabes ino no le creo. Siento que solo son excusas para no enfrentar lo que siente- le dijo sakura pensativa.

-Es un tonto- dijo en reproche ino.

-Lo es-

-Bueno me voy, hablamos después-

-Suerte-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura de nuevo intento acercarse a sasori pero sus intentos fallaron. El hombre se mostraba distante y frio.

Mientras que el regreso de tenten la perturbada bastante.

-¡Aquí todos son unos dementes!- dijo enojada sakura.

Otro día perdido y no pudo enfrentar a sasori.

Los días pasaron y pasaron desquiciando de sobre manera a sakura.

Tenten la visitaba frecuentemente y cada día le sorprendía su bipolaridad. Un día venia sonriente como contenta por algo y al otro día enojada atacándola.

La actitud de sasori era casi la misma.

El no dejaba que la chica se le acercara demasiado y en todo momento procuraba manejar los asuntos fuera de la oficina, evitando encontrársela.

Sakura cada vez más desesperada por su distancia no tiene otro consuelo que el inicio de sus clases.

-¿Contenta?-

-Ansiosa- le dijo sakura a karin.

-Que mal que estarás por las mañanas y yo por las tardes-le dijo la pelirroja a la chica.

-También me hubiese gustado verte allá…. Necesito una guía- le dijo la chica sonriente.

-Bueno pero podemos vernos aquí en el trabajo… cualquier duda me la dices- le dijo la pelirroja.

-De acuerdo-

Sakura había cobrado su salario hace unos días y con eso había comprado unas cosas de la universidad y pagar la renta.

-Otro intento fracasado- dijo sakura saliendo del edificio.

El día había sido agotador… en ningún momento perdió la esperanza de encontrase con sasori, pero como los otros días este le huyo.

´´ _No soy una chica paciente sasori´´_

 _-_ Si claro… no me rendiré tan fácilmente. No cuando se lo que sientes- se dijo sakura llegando a su departamento.

La chica preparo sus cosas en la noche, quería que todo estuviera listo para la mañana.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o00o0o

Vestida con un pantalón blanco ceñido, una blusa negra de mangas no tan largas y unos zapatos de tacón bajo, la chica salía del departamento muy temprano.

Con el cabello suelto y maquillada sencillamente sakura tomo un taxi rumbo a la universidad.

La pelirosa tenía en la mano una chaqueta color corar para verse formal e ir al trabajo y con un bolso más amplio Para guardar sus cuadernos.

-Wau- dijo sakura al ver los hermosos jardines y varios edificios muy elegantes.

La joven con dificultad llego al área de medicina donde se encontraban varias personas reunidas.

´´ _Parece que llegue a tiempo… no contaba con que fuera tan grande la universidad´´_

 _-_ Los estudiantes del primer semestre de medicina síganme por favor- dijo una rubia de senos grandes.

Sakura siguió al grupo bastante ansiosa.

Entraron a un auditorio en donde le dieron la bienvenida y anunciaron las respectivas reglas.

Eran las 7 y ella ya se encontraba en su primera clase… Introducción a la medicina.

La chica estaba realmente feliz por cumplir uno de su sueños… ahora solo tenía que esforzarse mucho para graduarse de médico.

Al terminar la clase sakura salió y espero en el pasillo. Quería conversa unos minutos con su profesora.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días-dijo la rubia.

-Soy sakura… en verdad es fascínate como introdujo la medicina como un hábito de la vida diaria-dijo emocionada.

-El campo de la medicina es muy amplio... espero que aproveches muchos las clases- dijo la mujer sonriente.

-Así será-

La mujer salió mientras que la chica la miraba con gran admiración.

-Se llama Tsunade y es una de las mejores doctoras del país- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Eh?- dijo sakura sorprendida.

-Hola soy hinata hyuga y estoy en tu grupo- dijo una chica de largo cabello negro y piel nívea.

-Hola soy sakura- le dijo mirándola detenidamente.

-Lo siento… tus ojos me recuerdan a alguien-

-¿En serio?... debe ser un miembro de mi familia-le dijo hinata segura.

-Ahm… ¿eres familia de neji hyuga?-

-Si es mi primo… ¿de dónde lo conoces?- le pregunto curiosa.

-Es uno de los accionistas de la empresa donde trabajo- le dijo sonriente sakura.

-Qué bueno… él es un buen administrador de nuestra empresa familiar- dijo la chica segura.

-Si-

-Tenemos un tiempo libre antes de la próxima clase… ¿quieres ir a caminar?- le pregunto la chica.

-Claro, así conozco un poco la universidad- dijo animada sakura.

Las chicas caminaban mientras conversaban animadamente.

-HINATAA- grito una voz escandalosa.

-¿Qué?- dijo sakura sobresaltada.

-Naruto- hablo hinata sonrojada.

Un chico rubio de ojos azules llego corriendo hasta las chicas, dejando un grupo atrás.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu primera clase?- le pregunto mientras la abrazaba con cariño.

-Muy bien y a ti ¿Cómo te fue?- dijo la chica correspondiendo a su abrazo.

-Mis profesores serán algunos socios de mi papa… aun dan clases aquí- dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Naruto miro a la acompañante de hinata por unos segundos.

-Ahmm… ella es sakura una amiga- le dijo hinata al rubio.

-Mucho gusto, naruto Uzumaki-le dijo el rubio muy sonriente mientras tomaba su mano.

-¿Uzumaki?- dijo sakura sorprendida.

-¿Sakura también conoces a la familia de naruto?- le pregunto hinata curiosa.

-Solo conozco a una karin Uzumaki- hablo la chica segura.

-Ahmm ella es mi prima- dijo naruto.

-Vaya…- dijo sakura sorprendida.

De pronto el grupo que el rubio había dejado atrás llego hasta ellos rápidamente.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que salir corriendo?-dijo una voz penetrante.

A sakura un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo y cuando miro al dueño de la voz se congelo por completo.

-Lo siento… quería ver a mi linda novia- dijo el rubio provocando un sonrojo en la chica.

Frente a ella estaba la figura imponente de un chico… no cualquier chico. Un pelinegro de profundos ojos ónix y cabello negro azulado, piel blanca, rostro perfilado, cuerpo atlético y muy bien vestido.

La boca de sakura se secó de inmediato y sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

´´ _¿Dónde… donde lo he visto?´´_

El pelinegro abrazaba por el cuello a una pelirroja de piel morera y ojos marrones.

-Chicos… les presento a la nueva amiga de mi hinata- dijo naruto señalándola con la mano.

´´ _Oh por DIOS, todas esas miradas están puestas en mí… incluida la de él´´_

Sakura miro con nerviosismo a todo el grupo evitando los ojos profundos del pelinegro.

-Sakura ellos son…- comenzó a señalar naruto uno por uno.

-Temari Sabukano- una rubia muy bonita de ojos verdes.

´´ _Sabukano… mejor no pregunto lo obvio´´_

-Shikamaru Nara-un pelinegro que abrazaba por la cintura a la rubia.

-Shino aburame-un pelinegro sombrío y misterioso.

-Tayuyá Himato- una pelirroja de ojos morrones y cuerpo escultural.

-¡Y este chico de aquí!... es mi mejor amigo, sasuke uchiha- le dijo sonriente mientras señalaba al chico.

´´ _Uchiha… claro como no lo vi antes… el hermano de itachi´´_

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron… negro vs jade.

-Mucho gusto a todos- dijo la chica sonriente.

El rostro de sakura ardía de la vergüenza… el pelinegro de ojos profundos no dejaba de mirarla de pies a cabeza.

´´ _¿Y ahora qué?´´_

Sakura miro con miedo al pelinegro, el cual aún continuaba abrazando a la pelirroja coqueta mientras que una sonrisa perversa se formaba en sus labios.

´´ _Ok… esto sí que es incómodo´´_

 _-_ Sakura- hablo el pelinegro llamando la tensión de todos y provocando estragos en la chica.

´´ _Esa voz me está llamando´´_

 _-_ Si- hablo temblorosa.

 **El cazador sale en búsqueda de una nueva presa y en el camino se encuentra con la dulce oveja… ¿Logrará su cometido o la oveja huira en búsqueda de ayuda?**

 **COMENTARIOS….**

 **JJJJJJJJJJ**


	12. Chapter 14

**En este capítulo se aclaran las razones por las cuales sasori se niega rotundamente a estar con sakura…**

 ******PUBLICIDAD*******

 **Mientras esperan los otros capítulos de esta historia, también podrían pasarse por esta nueva que cree no hace mucho.**

 **¿Les gusta el saisaku?... si les gusta pásense por esta historia, se llama rosa y negro y ya está terminada…. Gracias:***

 **Capítulo 14: En la mira del cazador.**

 _-_ Si- hablo temblorosa.

-¿Eres nueva en la ciudad?- le pregunto con penetrante y ronca voz.

-Si… tengo un mes y algo aquí- dijo tímida.

-¿De dónde eres entonces?-le pregunto con recelo tayuyá mientras abrazaba al pelinegro por la cintura.

-De Japón-

-Qué casualidad ¿no sasuke…?-le dijo el rubio sonriente.

Sakura miro sin entender.

-La familia de sasuke también es de Japón- le dijo hinata.

Sakura miro a sasuke…. A diferencia de su hermano este tenía rasgos japoneses bastante notorios… como esos ojos filosos y penetrantes.

-¿Oye sakura pero tú no pareces japonesa?- le pregunto naruto.

-Bueno es que tengo sangre americana y japonesa- dijo sakura un poco incomoda.

-Pero dominas el idioma… y muy bien el inglés- le dijo el rubio impresionado.

Sasuke la miraba y la miraba… no se perdía detalle alguno.

-¿Estudias medicina?- le pregunto sasuke.

-Así es- dijo sonriente.

´´ _Ser amable no me cuesta nada´´_

-¿Y ustedes?- pregunto curiosa.

-Pues…-comenzó naruto.

-Temari estudia comercio, tayuyá arquitectura, sasuke administración de empresa, Shino, shikamaru y yo derecho es nuestro segundo semestre- dijo sonriente.

-Grandioso- dijo la chica.

-Oh… sakura se nos acabó el tiempo…. Vamos tarde a anatomía- dijo preocupada hinata.

-Es cierto vamos- dijo sakura sobresaltada.

Las chicas se despidieron y se marcharon corriendo.

La pareja de shikamaru y Temari se fue, Shino tuvo que ir a conversar con un profesor dejando a los tres restantes.

-Esto es humillante sasuke… ¿crees que no me di cuenta de cómo la veías?- le grito tayuyá enojada.

-Me importa un pepino si te diste o no te diste cuenta- le dijo frio el pelinegro.

-¿Cómo me hablas así?... soy tu novia- le dijo ofendida.

-No te creas tan importante… fuiste mi diversión pero ya no te necesito- le dijo con arrogancia.

-Esto me las pagas- dijo como loca tayuyá mientras se alejaba.

-Pero que escandalosa-dijo sasuke irritado.

-Que malo fuiste con la pobre tayuyá- le dijo naruto en reproche.

-Hump… ella sabía a lo que se a tenia. Yo en ningún momento le dije que éramos novios-hablo seco sasuke.

-Pero la dejaste ilusionarse-le dijo molesto naruto.

-Es una pobre tonta… me divertí mucho con ella pero ya paso de moda- le dijo con sonrisa malvada el pelinegro.

-Sasuke… vi cómo te comías con la mirada a sakura-

-Se ve una chica responsable que ha dejado su vida en otro país para venir a cumplir sus sueños… por favor no la dañes y le arruines la vida- le hablo serio naruto.

Una sonrisa perversa se a dueño del rostro del pelinegro.

-Le gustara naruto… le encantara lo que hare con ella- dijo arrogante el chico.

-Así dijiste de Naomi, Amaya, Ana, Alicia, Patricia y Paulina, todas ellas se fueron de la universidad porque les rompiste el corazón y no pudieron más- le dijo con enfado.

-Vamos… ellas me buscaban y lo sabes- dijo fríamente sasuke.

-Porque las pobres estaban enamoradas, pero no sabían del ser malvado de quien se fijaron- le dijo seguro naruto.

-No me hagas reír naruto- le dijo burlón el pelinegro.

-Solo recuerda una cosa… aunque seas mi amigo no dejare que dañes a esa indefensa chica- dijo el rubio molesto mientras lo dejaba solo.

Sasuke se relamió los labios al escuchar la palabra indefensa… esa chica era tan frágil e indefensa.

´´ _Deliciosa´´_ Pensó con malicia sasuke.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Qué bueno!-dijo emocionada la chica de ojos grises.

-Nuestro primer trabajo juntas- agrego sakura igual de emocionada.

-¿A qué hora quieres que nos reunamos?- dijo hinata mientras salía del aula junto con la pelirosa.

-Creo que puedo a las 7- dijo sakura pensativa.

-Es que a esa hora salgo del trabajo… pero prometo ir adelantando un poco para tener todo listo-hablo sakura segura.

-De acuerdo… pero ¿no estarás cansada?... es decir en la mañana aquí y en la tarde en el trabajo y luego en mi casa-dijo hinata preocupada.

-No te preocupes… estoy bien-

-Bien- dijo la chica resignada.

-Nos vemos hinata- dijo sakura despidiéndose.

-Recuerda que pasare por ti a la hora de salida… es más deberías dormir en mi casa para que no te vayas cansada a la tuya- le propuso la chica.

-Muy bien…. Nos vemos entonces- dijo sakura tomando un taxi llegando al trabajo

-Mmm son las 12:20, tengo tiempo para almorzar- se dijo sakura mientras se dirigía a la cafetería del edificio.

La chica pidió un simple almuerzo y se concentró en disfrutarlo antes de ir a trabajar.

´´ _¿Por qué me resulta tan intimidante el hermano de itachi?´´_

 _-_ Tal vez sus ojos son tan profundos y misteriosos que causan eso en la primera impresión- se dijo la chica insegura.

Pronto termino de almorzar, justo a la hora de salida de karin.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?-

-Muy bien de hecho- dijo sonriente sakura.

-Bueno… yo entro a las 3, así me iré rápido para mi casa y luego a la universidad- hablo la pelirroja mientras salía al ascensor.

-Mucha suerte-le dijo sakura desde su escritorio.

´´ _Con tanta emoción por entrar en la universidad se me olvido el trauma que tengo en el trabajo´´_

Sakura en ningún momento dejo de pensar en la última conversación que sostuvo con sasori… el chico se negaba a hablar de nuevo con ella porque según él no había ´´nada´´ de que hablar.

´´ _Por DIOS… debes ser un ser perturbado para no darle paso a la felicidad en tu vida… ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por que me huyes sasori?´´_

-Seguramente desde un principio quiso jugar con mis sentimientos y en realidad no me quiero como dijo-hablo la chica con enojo mientras archivaba unos documentos.

-Eso… eso sería imperdonable-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

-¿Por qué tan contento hermanito?- hablo itachi mientras entraba a la sala de la mansión uchiha.

-Hump… nada de tu incumbencia por supuesto-hablo con malicia el pelinegro.

-Supongo que se trata de una nueva conquista... Ehmm presa ¿no es así?- lo enfrento itachi con enfado.

-Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera en mi vida. Tú no eres nadie para mandar en ella-le contesto enojado sasuke.

-Soy el que está a cargo de ti… nuestros padres… ellos querrían que tu yo nos lleváramos bien-le dijo itachi con nostalgia.

Sasuke se sobresaltó al escuchar las palabras de su hermano.

-Siempre sales con lo mismo cuando tenemos una discusión… ya estoy harto de que interfieras en mi vida- dijo con furia mientras se iba de prisa a su habitación.

-Ni con los mejores especialistas lograste superar tu trauma sasuke- dijo abatido itachi.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Vamos… no me digas que no- insistió neji mientras le tomaba la mano a la chica.

-No lo sé… tengo unos asuntos que atender más tarde neji- hablo tenten un poco nerviosa.

-Siempre está tu trabajo de primero y olvidas tu vida personal-le dijo en reproche el de ojos grises.

Durante los últimos días desde que neji le propuso ser amigos, su cercanía se hizo más notoria… no solo se encontraban en la empresa si no también después del trabajo para ir almorzar o cenar en algún restaurante lujoso de la ciudad.

-¿No te diviertes cuando salimos?- le pregunto inseguro neji.

-Claro… es que…- dijo tenten extremadamente confundida.

La actitud de la chica era completamente inestable… fue un inesperado cambio la compañía de neji en su vida durante esos días, dificultando mucho sus sentimientos.

´´ _¿Qué demonios me está pasando?... he salido muchas veces con este hombre ¿y por qué ahora te muestras tan renuente en Salir con él?´´_

 _-_ ¿Estas bien?... luces cansada-le hablo neji muy cerca de su rostro mientras tocaba su mejilla.

Tenten sintió el ritmo cardiaco muy elevado… la sangre le subió a su rostro dejándolo completamente rojo.

-S-si es-estoy bien ne-ji- dijo con dificultad.

-Entonces acepta mi invitación-le dijo con una media sonrisa.

´´ _Solo es tu amigo…AMIGO´´_

 _-_ De acuerdo- hablo igual de sonrojada.

-Paso por ti a las 8- dijo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla mientras se iba.

´´ _¿Por qué tenten?...no sé qué te gus…- ¡oh no!... es completamente imposible´´_ Se dijo aterrada.

-Yo no lo acepto- hablo furiosa.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Por lo menos la venenosa no vino hoy- dijo sakura recogiendo sus cosas.

La chica como esperaba no vio a su jefe en toda la tarde.

-¿Cómo es que aun espero por un cobarde?-hablo sakura con tristeza en el ascensor.

´´ _Por qué lo AMAS´´_

 _-_ ¿Y debo sufrir por ello?-

Sakura encontró el auto estacionado de su amiga hinata y de prisa se subió en él.

Fueron al departamento de la pelirosa y recogieron lo necesario para que la chica pasara la noche en la casa hyuga.

-Wau hinata es muy hermosa tu… ¿casa?-dijo la chica un poco insegura.

-Es la mansión de la familia…- dijo la chica como si nada.

Ambas chicas trabajaron toda la noche en su tarea asignada, hasta poder terminarla.

-¿Oye hinata desde cuando conoces a naruto?- le pregunto interesada sakura con su pijama puesta.

-Desde el instituto- dijo sonrojada.

-¿Entonces desde ese tiempo son novios?-

-No... Yo no me atrevía a decirle lo que sentía… era muy difícil para mí-

-¿Y cómo pasó todo entonces?-

-Un día naruto estaba en casa de sasuke acompañándolo por una terrible tragedia que ocurrió… yo me entere de lo sucedió al igual que el resto de nuestros compañeros- dijo hinata un poco entristecida.

-Yo tenía 14 años y naruto 15 al igual que sasuke… Lo que ocurrió me hizo pensar que la vida es muy corta y hay que aprovechar cada segundo… al siguiente día le dije todo a naruto- dijo avergonzada.

-El correspondió a mis sentimientos… desde ese tiempo estamos juntos-hablo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Pero… ¿Cuál es esa tragedia que le paso a sasuke?- le pregunto sakura desconcertada.

Hinata la miro repetidas veces… pensando las palabras para responder.

-Los padres de sasuke murieron en un terrible accidente sakura-

-Qué mal…- dijo la pelirosa con tristeza y pena.

-¿Pero qué clase de accidente?- pregunto sakura muy curiosa.

Hinata no comprendía su repentino interés.

-No sé muy bien los detalles… solo sé que hubo una pelea familiar y la madre de sasuke murió en la carretera mientras que su padre la perseguía en un auto… ambos autos se volcaron- dijo hinata.

-Pobre itachi- dijo sakura entristecida.

-¿Conoces a itachi?-

-Si también de mi trabajo-

-Ahmm-

-¿Sakura porque tanto interés?- le pregunto intrigada.

-Es que sasuke me inspira misterio- dijo la chica pensativa.

-Sakura yo no te aconsejo que estés muy cerca de él-dijo hinata con nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué?-dijo desconcertada.

-Es que él no es muy… ¡confiable!-

-Pero naruto le tiene mucha confianza por lo que he visto- dijo sakura confundida.

-Si pero naruto es su mejor amigo… el único que lo logra comprender, pero no estoy segura de las demás personas incluso de itachi- hablo preocupada.

-No entiendo hinata-

-Lo que tienes que entender es que no te fíes mucho de él- dijo la chica mientras la miraba con determinación.

-Está bien- pronuncio sakura insegura.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Con vestido negro con detalles rojos hasta las rodillas y unos elegantes tacones rojos vestía tenten.

-Neji... ¿no me dijiste que era a bailar?- hablo con enoja la chica.

-¿Si te lo hubiera dicho hubieras aceptado?-le pregunto neji vestido con unos pantalones negros y a una camisa negra sin corbata.

-Por supuesto que NO- Dijo molesta.

-Vamos la noche es joven…- dijo tomándola de la cintura hasta la pista de baile.

-Neji estos zapatos no son para bailar-dijo tenten preocupada.

-Bueno solo hay una solución… quítatelos- le dijo sonriente.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?... claro que no voy hacer eso aquí- dijo apenada.

-Vamos yo te los quito- le dijo con una sonrisa sensual.

La respiración de tenten se aceleró demasiado.

-¡Neji Hyuga ni se te ocurra!- lo amenazo la chica.

-Tus amenazas no me intimidan- le dijo con seguridad mientras le arrebataba el primer zapato.

-No neji….-

-Aceptaste venir… aceptaste divertirte- le dijo con su voz ronca y varonil.

-Sí, pero esto no es divertido- dijo con enojo.

-Ahora lo es- dijo al quitarle el otro tacón mientras la alzaba para que sus pies tocaron la punta de sus zapatos.

El hombre la sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura mientras bailaban al compás de la música con los pies de ella en sus zapatos.

-La gente nos mira- dijo avergonzada.

-Ok… no es relevante- dijo como si de negocios estuviera hablando.

-No es para nada gracioso- dijo ofendida la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Solo… disfruta- dijo muy cerca de su rostro.

´´ _Nejiiiiiiiiii ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?´´_

La chica trago grueso y hablo.

-B-bien-

0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-COBARDE-

-Es lo que debe pensar-

Sasori se encontraba en la comodidad de su hogar pero no precisamente disfrutando de su estancia allí.

-¿No puedo continuar así?.. Desde que comencé a huir de ella mi vida está de cabezas-hablo frustrado.

Las palabras de su amigo retumbaron en su cabeza y en sus recuerdos.

 ** _MEMORYS_**

 ** _-_** _Sasori estas muy pálido-_ dijo Deidara con preocupación.

- _No me pasa nada-_ hablo frio sasori.

 _-Al menos considera lo que te dije… la gente quiere ver tus obras en el museo… -_

 _-Eso no pasara…. Ya bastante tengo con que estén las fotografías en la galería-_ dijo serio.

- _Sasori, tu abuela te nombro presidente porque creía en tu capacidad… pero a ella le encantaba verte crear tus obras-_

 _-Yo no puedo defraudar su memoria… yo no puedo Deidara, no puedo-_ dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

 _-Sé que te sientes culpable porque fuiste a estudiar a parís y la dejaste aquí… pero su enfermedad estaba avanzada y ella no quería que abandonaras tus estudios allá… por eso prefirió no decirte nada-_

 _-Deidara hubiera preferido mil veces que me lo hubiera dicho a qué me enterara que estaba muriendo y solo pude verla cerrar los ojos-_ dijo completamente derrumbado.

 _-Lo se amigó... pero no debes castigarte por eso… ella le encantaba tus obras… ella no te dejo a cargo de la empresa porque quería que abandonaras tus sueños. si no porque creía en tu capacidad e inteligencia… además de ser su único familiar-_

 _-Ella le gustaría que fueras feliz y por lo visto no es así-_ le dijo entristecido el rubio.

 ** _END OF MEMORY_**

-Sakura-

-Eres mi muñeca de ojos jade- hablo mientras cerraba los ojos en su cama.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0ooo00oo000000000ooo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Entre las sábanas blancas de la cama, se encontraban dos cuerpos completamente desnudos… el vaivén de los movimientos del hombre eran muy salvajes y exigentes.

Con una mano sujetando con fuerza el cabello rubio de la mujer mientras la sometía lujuriosamente.

Tomo con fuerza la cintura de la chica y la levanto para estamparla contra la pared mientras la penetraba con rudeza por detrás.

Sin poder articular una sola palabra la mujer se retorcía entre el cuerpo atlético del pelinegro.

Los gruñidos del chico se hicieron presentes en la habitación mientras terminaba el acto.

Abatido y sudoroso dejo caer a la chica que se encontraba sin fuerzas.

La rubia estaba atada de manos y pies mientras que su boca era cubierta por un pañuelo rojo.

-mmm-trato de hablar la rubia.

El pelinegro la miro con ira y molestia.

-Zorra… ¿acaso ni con ese pañuelo puedes cerrar tu sucia boca?- le dijo con los ojos enfurecidos.

El pelinegro tomo una ducha y se puso de prisa la ropa mientras que la chica continuaba en el suelo desnuda.

Sasuke salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina a tomar algo de cenar, ya eran las 10 de la noche en la mansión uchiha… pasaron varios minutos y no regresaba a la habitación impacientando a la chica.

-Me había olvidado de ti zorra- le dijo sasuke entrando a la habitación.

Con desprecio camino hasta ella y la desato y quito el pañuelo.

-Sasuke… amor- dijo la chica rubia.

-¡Que arrastrada eres!… ya no me sirves para nada- dijo con asco.

-Pero ¿Por qué?-

-¿No entiendes?...-dijo tomándola fuertemente por el brazo mientras que la sacaba por la puerta trasera.

-Sasuke hace frio y esta oscuro… además estoy desnuda… deja que entre y-

-Hump… ¡ni loco! tú zorra te quedas afuera- dijo con una sonrisa perversa mientras se dirigía a la mansión de nuevo.

-Sasukeee-grito la chica.

-Ahmm y cuidado con los perros guardianes- fue lo último que dijo el chico mientras entraba.

La chica palideció y con la poca dignidad se marchó cubriendo con sus manos su desnudez.

El pelinegro ordeno que arreglaran su habitación y ya se encontraba en ella recostado en su cama.

-Mmm carne fresca es mejor- dijo con arrogancia.

-Y sé exactamente donde hallarla- dijo con sonrisa perversa.

 **Inevitable fue el encuentro entre la presa y el cazador… ¿caerá la pelirosa en sus redes?...**

 **Hola… lo deje justo aquí porque me parece que lo que viene va hacer muy emocionante… ¿quieren saber que sigue después de este capítulo?... pues háganmelo saber en sus Reviews… y quién sabe si le adelanto varios capítulos la próxima vez…. Bye**


	13. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: ¿En las garras del cazador?**

-¿Dime que no te divertiste?- le pregunto sonriente neji.

Tenten lo miraba con fascinación.

-Admito que fue… divertido- dijo la chica en la puerta de su departamento.

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar- dijo contento.

Eran las 3 de la mañana en la ciudad de new york… en donde dos ¿amigos? Se debatían en despedirse o ampliar la noche.

-Nos vemos… mañana- dijo inseguro neji.

La chica lo miraba directamente esperando un gesto de arrepentimiento.

´´ _¿Arrepentimiento?... debo estar loca si dejo que entre en mi departamento´´_

 _-_ Claro- dijo indecisa.

La chica tomo las llaves de la puerta abriéndola por completo… puso un pie adentro de su hogar y cuando estaba por poner el otro sintió su cuerpo ser empujado.

Tenten en cuestión de segundos se encontraba acorralada entre el sofá de su sala y el cuerpo atlético de neji.

-¿Neji?- dijo con la respiración entre cortada.

-Tenten… no sabes cuánto te deseo en estos momentos-dijo aspirando el perfume a vainilla de su cuello.

La chica no salía de su sombro… en un segundo estaba conversando con él y al otro ya se encontraba debajo suyo.

-Neji yo creo que…-

-Shuuu…. No digas nada por favor- le suplico con voz sensual.

Neji lentamente bajo el cierre de la espalda de la chica completamente, a la vez que bajaba el vestido por sus hombros.

La chica estaba muy extasiada con los ojos brillosos y la boca abierta.

-Solo dime… solo dime si quieres que te haga feliz- hablo en el oído mientras se aferraba a su cintura.

´´ _¿feliz?... la felicidad viene con el amor y yo… yo no te amo neji…. NO TE AMO´´_

 _-_ ¿De qué hablas neji?-le dijo muy tensa tenten.

El chico percibió el cambio de la chica y trato de suavizar las cosas.

-Tenten… quiero ser más que tu amigo-

El corazón de la chica palpitaba como loco.

-Tú me dijiste que quería ser solo mi amigo- dijo con el entrecejo arrugado.

-lo dije porque quería conocerte a fondo… ya me encantabas desde el primer momento que te vi pero quería conocerte mejor tal y como eres-

-No quería que te alejaras de mi al ver mis intenciones y cuando te bese sentí que te perdía por eso te propuse ser solo amigos… parecías frustrada con que me acercara a ti que no sabía cómo actuar-hablo desesperado el de ojos grises.

Tenten no podía creer lo que ese hombre le estaba diciendo en esos momentos.

´´ _Absurdo´´_

La chica sintió que la impotencia la dominaba y la furia también.

-Me engañaste- dijo mientras lo empujaba de su lado.

Neji la miro preocupado.

-Querías confundirme… querías más que una amistad- dijo con furia.

-¿Está mal que me haya enamorado como loco de ti?- le dijo con enojo neji.

La chica parpadeo confusa pero de nuevo recobro su enfado.

-Pensé que éramos amigos neji… no quería, es decir ¡Tu no entiendes!-hablo desesperada.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?... cuando me acercaba a ti sentí tu cuerpo vibrar junto al mío. Mi contacto no te resulta para nada indiferente- le dijo con el entrecejo arrugado neji.

´´ _yo amo a otro… a sasori´´_

 _-_ Eso… eso no es verdad-

-Si… ¿acaso no estábamos a punto de hacer el amor justo ahora?- le pregunto mientras se acercaba de nuevo a ella.

-¡ALEJATE!- grito la chica alarmada.

Neji se quedó en su sitio con el rostro serio.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?... ¿piensas burlarte de mí?- le dijo la chica echa furia.

El hombre negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-Parece que te resulta ridículo una relación entre tú y yo… pero no entiendo tenten…. Pensé que también me a…-

-NOO- grito frustrada mientras se tapaba los oídos.

-Claro que no- dijo la chica.

El chico la miro horrorizado sintiendo su corazón partirse en dos.

-¿No sientes lo mismo que yo?-

-No-

-Y será mejor que te vayas… no quiero hablar más de este asunto- dijo al chica acomodándose el vestido.

Neji asintió con la cabeza y camino hasta la puerta.

-No te preocupes que no te molestaré más- fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Tenten miro hipnotizada la puerta durante varios segundos.

-Yo no te amo-

-No te amo-

La chica soltó varias lágrimas.

-Mi amor le pertenece a sasori-

-Y te lo demostrare- dijo mientras se ponía de pie muy segura y se iba a su habitación.

´´ _Sasori mi vida… mi único amor´´´_

 _O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Eran las 8 de la mañana e ino ya se encontraba en la academia. Había leído la nota que le dejo sakura y ya sabía que la chica estaba durmiendo en casa de una compañera de estudio.

-Mmm, estos diálogos son muy interesantes- dijo mientras memorizaba las palabras.

-Hey ino-dijo kiba a su lado.

-Hola kiba- dijo sonriente la rubia.

-Estos últimos días te has peleado como perro y gato con el profesor-

-Ya sabes lo insoportable que es- dijo ino frustrada.

-Jeje pues sí-

-Chicos- dijo Matsuri emocionada.

-Hola- dijeron kiba e ino.

-¿Preparados?-

-Como nunca- dijo la rubia radiante.

-Si- hablo kiba.

-Pues yo no- dijo con frustración.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañada ino.

-No he estado concentrada-dijo la chica apenada.

Ino la miro detalladamente y enseguida capto.

-Mmm ¿es apuesto?-

-¿Eh?- dijo colorada la chica.

-El chico que te trae en las nubes- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Ino…-

-Vamos cuéntanos- insistió la rubia.

-Lo conocí en el evento de la galería y es todo lo que les diré- dijo avergonzada.

-Por eso estabas tan feliz- dijo kiba sonriente.

-De acuerdo acepto eso… por ahora- dijo ino picara.

A los minutos llego el profesor con su respectivo rostro serio.

El chico observo a las primeras filas donde conversaban tres estudiantes… una rubia le colocaba su mano en el hombro a un castaño, mientras le hacía un guiño con el ojo.

-Arrrrmm- carraspeo el chico para llamar la atención de los jóvenes.

-Deben estar muy preparados si estaba bastante entretenidos- dijo el chico furioso.

´´ _Mi pan de cada día´´_ pensó irónica ino.

De nuevo era una presentación en parejas... el profesor los llamaba uno por uno dejando de nuevo a kiba e ino.

Ambos jóvenes se sentían cómodos trabajando juntos y cuando los chicos se disponían a llegar a la tarima, el profesor hablo.

-Siéntese señor Inozuka-dijo con molestia sai.

Ino miro desconcertada la situación.

-¿Y quién será mi pareja?-

-Yo lo seré ¿alguna objeción?-le dijo con ojos penetrantes.

-No-hablo ino algo insegura.

´´ _¿Qué pretende ahora?´´_

Ino se puso en posición para comenzar con su actuación.

-¡Hubiera preferido mil veces la verdad a tus ridículas mentiras!- le grito ino acercándose al pelinegro.

-vamos Elisa, no armes un drama por todo esto- le dijo sai mientras mostraba indiferencia.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- le dijo ino con conmoción.

-Soy el hombre que te dio placer todas estas noches… ¿no me digas que no lo disfrutaste? – le dijo sai con una sonrisa traviesa.

´´ _No es exactamente lo que sale en el libreto´´_

 _-_ ¡Me arrepiento! Me arrepiento de TODO- le grito la rubia con ira.

-Nunca encontraras a un hombre como yo… ni en los mejores sueños- le hablo sai con arrogancia.

´´ _¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?... esto no es del libreto´´_

Ino lo miro con el entrecejo arrugado.

-Ni en las más terribles pesadillas estoy dispuesta a buscarlo- lo reto ino con desprecio.

-A decir verdad no es mucho lo que me ofrecías- se burló la chica mientras lo miraba victoriosa.

El pelinegro la miro repetidas veces con el ceño fruncido.

-oye Matsuri… ¿esto no está en el libreto verdad?- le pregunto en susurro kiba.

-Claro que no- dijo la chica igual de impresionada.

-Tampoco me agradaba tu compañía… debo decir que me resultaba bastante desagradable- continuo la chica burlona.

´´ _¿Qué te parece eso señor perfecto?´´_

El pelinegro camino hasta ella con determinación, mientras que la rubia lo miraba desconcertada.

-No es lo que me dicen tus ojos ahora…- dijo tomándola por la cintura fuertemente.

-No es…-

-No es lo que me dice tu piel…. No es lo que me dicen tus labios- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su boca.

Ino se en contrataba totalmente choqueada.

´´ _¿Qué está sucediendo?... ¿va a besarme el señor gruñón?´´_

Ino se mantenía a la expectativa de todo… esperando realmente que la besara.

Sai coloco una mano en su espalda subiendo y subiendo, hasta legar a los hombros desnudos y blancos de la chica.

Llego hasta su cuello y lo acaricio con suavidad.

La chica soltó un audible gemido mientras sus ojos se volteaban.

Sai sonrió perverso, todos los demás esperaban ansiosamente el beso.

-Pero como no quiero causarte más repulsión… me retiro- dijo el chico soltándola bruscamente.

La rubia volvió a la realidad en seguida… sintiéndose completamente avergonzada.

¿Cómo es que ella... ino Yamanaca había caído en el sucio juego de ese hombre?

´´ _Humillación… eso era lo que pretendía desde un principio´´_

 _-_ Vamos señorita Yamanaca… ¿se encuentra bien?- le pregunto con burla sai.

Todos los presentes murmuraban quisquillosamente.

El hombre había logrado su cometido… dejarle su dignidad por el suelo.

´´ _DESPRECIABLE´´_

 _-_ Vaya a su asiento- dijo triunfante sai.

La chica hizo lo que le pidió a regañadientes, guardándose los insultos en su cerrada boca.

En cuanto a kiba ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de presentarse, alejando que no sería necesario porque ya lo había evaluado durante la semana, y no le había ido para nada bien.

-pueden irse- dijo severo mientras arreglaba su escritorio.

-Esto es muy extraño- hablo Matsuri confundida.

-Nunca me había quedado sin participar… más bien el no deja que nadie se quede sin actuar- dijo kiba enojado.

Los chicos caminaron a la salida dispuestos a irse, pero ino le informo que se iría luego de hablar con el profesor.

-suerte- dijo kiba palmeándole el hombro.

Con el apoyo de sus amigos la rubia camino hasta la tarima, dispuesta a enfrentar a sus demonios.

-Profesor- llamo ino con los brazos cruzados.

El pelinegro levanto la vista un poco sorprendido, pero enseguida frunció el ceño molesto.

-Hable lo suficiente claro- dijo recogiendo sus cosas para salir del auditorio.

´´ _Ni siquiera lo piense´´_

 _-_ Discúlpeme pero necesito aclara un asunto con usted-dijo mostrándose seria ino.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió hace unos minutos?- lo interrogo la chica.

-Es una presentación… pensé que estaba clara en las evaluaciones- dijo como si nada sai.

-No me refiero a eso… usted no actuó de acuerdo al libre… se salió por completo del personaje-le recrimino ino.

-No me Salí del personaje… quería ver como actuaba frente a un cambio drástico de los diálogos, y por lo visto no le fue muy bien del todo-agrego con burla caminado para llegar a la salida.

Ino completamente enrojecida por la furia, se interpuso abruptamente en su camino.

-Estoy HARTA de sus insolencias. De sus ironías e insultos- le dijo furiosa mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de ese modo?- le respondió enojado.

-Me atrevo… me atrevo porque ya no lo soporto-dijo la chica mientras lágrimas de impotencia salían de su ojos.

Sai la observo consternado… jamás imagino que la chica ruda y fuerte que conoció en su clase, se mostrara tan vulnerable ante sus ojos.

-Me LARGO… no voy a estar en un lugar donde me maltratan e humillan- dijo indignada mientras bajaba los escalones.

-No…- trato de hablar sai con nerviosismo.

-¿No qué?... ¿quiere que me quede para que continúe agobiándome?- le grito con desprecio.

-No es lo que iba a decir- dijo con calma sai.

Ino lo observo aun con un pie puesto en el escalón.

-Creo que las cosas se han ido fuera de control- dijo pasándose las manos por su corto cabello en señal de frustración.

-Se me ha ido de mis manos-

-¿Es eso una excusa?- le pregunto la rubia con enfado.

-De acuerdo no lo es pero tampoco me has puesto las cosas en bandeja de plata-le dijo el hombre acercándose a ella.

-¿No sé de qué habla?-

-Ahmm ahora resulta que no sabes de lo que hablo…-

-Déjese de juegos y HABLE de una vez- le dijo más furiosa ino.

-Lo de hoy por ejemplo…. Usted estaba muy concentrada en coquetear con su amiguito y no estaba completamente concentrada en mi clase-dijo con enfado el pelinegro llegando hasta ella dejando muy poco espacio de distancia.

-Eso no es…-

-Un estudiante de mi clase tiene que estar completamente entregado a la concentración… es por eso que decidí darle una lección-dijo con el entrecejo arrugado.

-OIGAME… eso no tiene nada que ver- dijo irritada la chica.

-¿Qué no lo tiene?... es por eso que pasan las cosas- le hablo aún más de cerca.

´´ _¿De cuándo acá un profesor se interesa en ver con quien se enredan sus estudiantes?... a no ser que´´_

El instinto de la chica se encendió de inmediato mandando descargas a todo su cuerpo.

-¿No será que?... ¿no será que usted tiene otro tipo de interés en mí?- le pregunto la chica mirándolo a esos ojos negros.

El chico palideció de prisa.

-Eso es ridículo- se defendió el chico mientras sonreía con burla.

-Eso explicaría su interés en amargarme la existencia- le hablo ino.

-Sabe que… piense lo que quiera- dijo tratando de salir de allí, pero ino fue más rápida y lo atrapo entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo el chico un poco sonrojado.

De un momento a otro el enojo de la chica desapareció por completo, tomando lugar su traviesa aptitud.

-Tienes razón… tal vez no te gusto. Por eso no creo que te importe lo que hare- dijo la chica acercándose a sus labios mientras enredaba sus brazos en su cuello.

Con un poco de impulso en sus pies para poder llegar a su rostro ya que el chico era mucho más alto que ella… ino logro quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios rozando su aliento con su piel.

-No…. Espera- trato de hablar sai.

´´ _Veamos quien juega con quien ahora´´_

-Shuuu- dijo la chica en susurro.

Sujetando fuertemente su cuello y acercando su cuerpo al suyo, y junto sus labios muy despacio.

La chica lo besaba con suavidad y delicadeza, dispuesta a torturar al chico.

-¿No es para tanto o sí?...- le dijo ino sonriente al separar sus labios.

Bajando de su cuello lentamente poso sus manos en su pecho firme y duro, mientras lo miraba intensamente.

Ino se fue alejando poco a poco de su cuerpo dispuesta a separarse por completo del hombre, pero los brazos firmes de sai la detuvieron.

Sujetándola fuertemente la cintura mientras le susurraba en al oído.

-¿Esto es lo que querías?-le dijo con suavidad.

Ino parpadeo algo confusa.

-¿Dime que no es lo que querías?- le dijo en tono sensual.

-¿Es lo que quieres tú?-le pregunto del mismo modo la chica.

Una risa relajante salió de los labios del chico.

-Digamos que… sí- le hablo dirigiendo sus labios a su rostro.

Sus suaves labios tocaron la piel de sus mejillas, descendiendo hasta llegar a su cuello.

Un suspiro se escapó de los rosados labios de la chica.

Las manos de ino volvieron a su cuello para atraerlo más a su cuerpo.

-¿Entonces es lo que quieres tú?…- le sai dijo mientras devoraba su cuello.

La mano de sai se encontraba en su espalda masajeando la zona.

´´ ¿ _Solo era un juego?´´_

 _-_ Tal vez…- dijo ino segada por la lujuria.

-Mmm, no es lo que esperaba escuchar- dijo sai alejándose de su cuello.

Pero ino no espero ni un segundo más y tomo sus labios con desesperación y deseo… devorándolos y mordisqueándolos con ansiedad.

Caminando con pasos torpes la chica, llego hasta el escritorio del hombre logrando sentarlo allí para treparse en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar exactamente?- le dijo la chica ya sentada entre sus piernas, con las manos atrapando su cabellera negra.

El chico la miraba intensamente.

Atrapo los senos con sus fuertes manos masajeando salvajemente.

La chica gimió por el contacto.

-Que te gusta-

Ino lo beso con deseo y desesperación, saboreando sus carnosos labios, mientras que el chico dejaba una mano en su seno y con la otra levantaba su falda rosada.

Poco a poco la mano del chico llego hasta la zona intima de la chica, masajeándola y acariciándola.

Ino respiraba dificultosamente, dejándose hacer por el chico… besando su cuello y alborotando sus cabellos negros.

-Si me gusta… me encanta-dijo ino enloquecida.

Sai sonrió con superioridad e introducía uno de sus dedos dentro de la chica.

Haciendo movimientos circulares, besando sus labios y estrujando su seno, el chico disfrutaba cualquier contacto que tenía con la chica.

La mano traviesa de sai se introdujo debajo de la camisa de la chica, tocando al rojo vivo la piel de sus senos para masajearlos y pellizcar su pezón erecto.

Jadeo y más jadeos salían de la boca de la chica.

-Me alegra que te guste- dijo el chico sumergido en deseo y lujuria.

Deleitándose con las curvas de la chica e introduciendo dos dedos en ella, casándolos y metiéndolos, la chica se retorcía por el placer y el deseo.

-¿Te gusta a ti lo que me estás haciendo?- le pregunto deseosa la chica.

-Mmm, me encanta- dijo metiendo tres dedos en su cavidad.

Disfrutando el momento ambos chicos se retorcía por la pasión de sus cuerpos.

El ritmo de sus penetraciones se hacía rápido y salvaje… sacando y metiendo sus dedos.

El chico recostó a la rubia en el escrito, finalizando las penetraciones de sus dedos, pero dispuesto a continuar con el juego.

Subiendo la falda hasta su abdomen, dejando a la vista sus bragas negras y sus muslos blancos.

Acariciando sus muslos y la suave piel expuesta.

La chica cerraba los ojos disfrutando del acto, pero el sonido de su celular en su bolsa la trajo a la realidad.

Con la respiración completamente acelerada y la cara roja la chica miro al pelinegro quien se mostraba de la misma manera… ¡consternado!

 _´´ ¿Estuve a punto de tener sexo con mi profesor?... bueno técnicamente lo tuvimos´´_

La chica se levantó con vergüenza y enseguida contesto el teléfono.

¿Estas bien ino?... tenemos rato esperándote

-S-si es-estoy b-bien Matsuri-dijo la chica mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Kiba y yo decidimos esperarte… te vimos muy alterada… estamos afuera ¿todo salió bien con el profesor?

´´ _¿Cómo salieron las cosas con el profesor?... de MARAVILLA´´_

 _-_ S-si ya sa-salgo- dijo nerviosa.

Ino guardo su celular y se acomodaba la ropa bajo la mirada penetrante del chico.

-Y-yo…- trato de decir la chica mientras se colocaba al frente de él.

-A la salida de tu trabajo… te espero- dijo con voz insegura.

Ino parpadeo confusa.

-B-bien- dijo nerviosa mientras salía del lugar.

´´ _Supongo que quiere hablar´´_

Ya afuera de la academia se encontraba Matsuri con kiba.

-¿Interrumpimos algo?- le dijo la chica.

-No claro que- hablo ino con las mejillas rojas.

-¿EH?... estas algo roja ¿tanto te hizo enojar?- le pregunto kiba observándola.

-No chicos… mejor ya vámonos- dijo ino evadiendo la conversación.

´´ _Sai´´_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0

-Sakura, nos fue excelente-dijo hinata sonriente.

-Si- dijo la chica algo feliz.

Ambas chicas caminaban rumbo a la cafetería de la universidad.

-10 en nuestra primera evaluación-

-Si-volvió a pronunciar la chica.

-¿no te ves tan feliz sakura?-

La chica se encontraba pensativa… la distancia que puso sasori entre ella la tenía completamente agobiada.

-Si me alegra es solo que…-dijo con un tono de tristeza.

-No te preocupes ya me dirás que te pasa-le dijo sonriente hinata.

Las chicas conversaban plácidamente por varios minutos, hasta que llego el torbellino rubio de naruto y se llevó a la chica del lugar.

Sakura se despidió de ella con una sonrisa y le dijo que mañana se verían.

Pero esa sonrisa no le duro demasiado porque pronto su rostro se ensombreció de tristeza.

´´ _¿Por qué te niegas?…. ¿Porque te niegas al amor?´´_

Sakura termino su capuchino y miro el reloj de su muñeca eran las 11 en punto y tenía que irse para llegar a su trabajo.

Dispuesta a marcharse del lugar tomo su bolso y sus cosas, pero una voz a sus espaldas le hablo.

-Espero no ser el causante de tu salida- dijo una penetrante y ronca voz.

La piel de sakura se erizo al instante.

-Yo no…- dijo volteándose para enfrentar al hombre.

Una sonrisa perversa fue lo que miro al momento, seguido de esos ojos oscuros y misteriosos.

El chico la tomo de la muñeca sin permiso alguno, y como si de una muñeca se tratase la volvió a sentar en la silla.

-¿Tienes prisa?- le pregunto observándola descaradamente.

Sakura lo miraba con nerviosismo… sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su corazón a latir con fuerza.

-Tengo que ir… tengo que ir al trabajo- dijo intimidada la chica.

Sasuke la observaba como si estuviera al frente de un manjar dispuesto a devorarlo.

-No creo que por unos minutos te despidan- le dijo con una media sonrisa.

-De hecho entro a la 1 pero tengo que tomar 2 taxis y…- la voz de sasuke la interrumpió.

-Te llevare… así conversamos más- dijo acercándose a su lado.

La pelirosa parpadeo con sus bellas pestañas… algo en ese chico la intrigaba, y esta era la oportunidad de saber que ocultaba.

Olvidando sus miedos le sonrió con dulzura.

-De acuerdo sasuke- dijo la chica con un pequeño sonrojo.

El chico sintió una punzada en su corazón… esa sonrisa le transmitía calidez y dulzura… como las que le brindaba su madre.

Y por primera vez en su vida le devolvió la sonrisa sin malas intenciones… demostrándole sinceridad.

Sakura comenzó con una simple conversación.

Cada pregunta le sacaba una sonrisa al pelinegro…. Algunas mostraban malicia y otras tristezas.

´´ _Sigue misterioso´´_

Eran las 12 en punto y sakura se levantó para irse del lugar.

-Gracias por tu compañía… fue agradable-dijo sonrojada.

-hump- dijo el pelinegro un poco nervioso.

-De hecho… de hecho no hace falta que me lleves voy a tomar un taxi- dijo la chica dispuesta a marcharse.

-He dicho que te llevare- dijo autoritario mientras la tomaba del brazo.

La chica palideció por el contacto.

Sin soltarla ambos chicos llegaron al estacionamiento y se acercaron a un lujoso auto deportivo negro descapotado.

Abriéndole la puerta… sasuke metió a la chica dentro del auto y seguidamente entro él.

El trayecto fue silencioso…. Bastante incómodo para ella.

Sakura le dio las instrucciones para llegar y sorpresivamente le chico sabia donde era el sitio.

Al llegar al edificio sasuke salió del auto y le abrió la puerta a la chica… sakura solo miraba el acto sonrojada.

-Gracias… sasuke- dijo la chica temerosa mientras besaba su mejilla.

El aliento agitado de sasuke le llego hasta su piel, embriagándola por completo.

Al despedirse del chico sakura pudo percibir una sonrisa pero no de las que había visto hoy…. Una más intimidante.

Con un tremendo escalofrió en el cuerpo, la chica entro al lugar.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Espere su carta de despido… porque yo misma se la hare llegar ¡incompetente!-grito tenten enloquecida.

Todo el día había estado ocupada en resolver los asuntos pendientes, que ni tiempo le ha dado de acercase a la presidencia… visualizo de lejos el corpulento cuerpo de neji que seguramente iba a visitar a sasori.

No quería encontrarse frente a frente con ese hombre… solo pensar en su nombre hacia que sus piernas flaquearan.

Solo se tenía que entretener gritándole a la gente como desquiciada.

´´ _¡Desgraciado!... viniste a mi vida a destrozarla´´_

-RIDICULO-dijo sonando sus tacones mientras se dirigía a recursos humanos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura con el corazón en la boca llego hasta su puesto. Despidiéndose de karin mientras aprovechaba para arreglar su chaqueta blanca y su camisa negra.

El día transcurrió normalmente para ella.

-Sasori- dijo suspirando.

El accionista neji salió de la oficina completamente serio, como si en lugar de ir a una cita había ido a un funeral.

-Uyyy no quiero estar en su lugar- dijo la chica estremecida.

De pronto la imagen de sasori se posó en sus ojos… no era una visión… ¡era REAL!

La chica trago grueso… frente a ella estaba su apuesto jefe, vestido elegantemente con una expresión relajada.

-Ven a mi oficina- dijo con voz ronca.

Sakura asintió con el corazón palpitando a mil y con la garganta seca.

La chica obedeció y entro a la oficina sin mirar al frente.

Cuando estaba cerrado la puerta sintió ser tomada por la cintura, mientras que sus labios eran atrapados con salvajismo.

Unos cuantos parpadeos fue lo único que hizo la chica como respuesta.

Sasori la tenía atrapada entre la puerta y su cuerpo varonil.

-Te amo sakura… te amo- dijo el chico entre besos.

Sakura sujeto el cuello de sasori acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

-Toda tú me encanta-

Sakura correspondió deseosa a su contacto… anhelando sus caricias y labios.

La chica lo abrazo con fuerza, besando sus labios hasta dejarlos rojos de pasión.

-Te espero a la hora de la salida… quiero hablar sobre esto- dijo el chico mirándola intensamente.

-¿Quieres que estemos juntos?- le pregunto la chica sonrojada.

-Si sakura… quiero que seas solo mía- dijo devorando sus labios.

-Soy toda tuya sasori… tuya- le dijo la chica emocionada.

Ambos se besaron con pasión durante varios segundos hasta que sasori hablo.

-Te veo en la noche- Dijo robándole un último beso.

-Bien- dijo sonrojada saliendo de la oficina.

´´ _Sasori… va ser solo mío´´_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Lo siento- hablo extremadamente incomoda tenten.

Neji la miro sorprendido… ese sarcásticamente siempre había sido su lugar de encuentro… el ascensor.

La miro con algo de tristeza, pero luego regreso a su pose seria y cortante.

Desviando la mirada y sin decir nada se fue del lugar caminando elegantemente.

´´ _Ignorada´´_

Tenten lo miro marcharse y una nostalgia le invadió el cuerpo.

´´ _¿Dónde está el amor le profesaba a sasori?´´_

 _-_ Lo tengo justo aquí dentro- dijo tocando su pecho en el lugar donde se encuentra su corazón.

Con paso decidido llego hasta la presidencia, pero no hallo a la asistente de sasori.

´´ _Más privacidad´´_

Abrió la puerta sin tocar y se sumergió dentro de la oficina.

Sakura se encontraba en la cafetería del décimo piso, buscándole un café cargado a su jefe.

-5 en punto… ya no quiero esperar para la siete- dijo la chica emocionada con el café en las manos.

Con paso rápido llego hasta la puerta de la oficina… escuchando ruidos extraños salir de la puerta y la pelirosa se debatía en entrar o no a la presidencia.

Un gemido se escuchó a tras de la puerta, alertando a la chica.

Dejando su café en su escritorio la chica abrió la puerta sin tocar… encontrándose con una desagradable sorpresa.

Tenten se encontraba sentada a horcadas en las piernas de sasori mientras lo besaba con desesperación y locura.

La chica ahogo un grito mientras sus ojos se humedecían con lágrimas saladas.

Horrorizada, sakura retrocedió unos pasos enredando sus tacones entre la fina cerámica del suelo, provocando su caída.

El fuerte estruendo alarmo a los dos personajes, fijando sus ojos en la pequeña pelirosa en el suelo.

La mirada de sasori se encontró con la de sakura… mientras que la chica torpemente se levantó y recogió sus cosas con las manos temblorosas.

Sasori se levantó del asiento provocando la caída de la castaña en el suelo… corrió de prisa a la puerta mientras llamaba con desesperación a la chica pelirosa.

-Sakura tengo que explicarte….- hablo sasori agitado.

Sakura se quitó los tacones y se los aventó con ira, quedando descalza por completo.

El chico esquivo sus ataques y se dispuso a tomarla por el brazo. pero sakura se libró de ellos y corrió tomando el ascensor.

Sin poder alcanzarla en el ascensor… sasori la miro partir.

Mientras que una confusa tenten lo miraba desde su lugar.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sin importarle su trabajo... sakura salió del edificio desconsolada.

Una fuerte lluvia arremetió contra ella, provocando que sus lágrimas se confundieran con el agua.

Descalza, mojada, temblando y llorando, caminaba por las calles solitarias.

Un auto lujoso y conocido se acercó a ella, estacionándose a su lado.

La chica miraba sin fuerzas y sin ganas el auto estacionado. De pronto salió un pelinegro quitándose la chaqueta para colocársela en sus hombros.

Completamente fuera de sí, sakura se dejó guiar al auto, sin reparar en la figura imponente que la ayudaba.

Unos gritos se escuchaban a lo lejos.

Completamente empapado y desesperado se hallaba sasori… gritando bajo la lluvia mientras corría tras el auto para alcanzarla pero fue demasiado tarde… sakura ya se había ido…

 **Su salvador resulto su verdugo… la salida la entrada a al infierno… ¿Cómo se encontrara la oveja con su peor demonio?..**

 **COMENTARIOSSSS**


	14. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: La oveja cautiva…**

Sasori se encontraba en la tranquilidad de su oficina preparado todo para salir temprano del trabajo… no quería esperar un segundo más sin ver a su amada sakura.

´´ _La hermosa mujer de ojos jades´´_

Pero su armonía y tranquilidad se fue a la basura con la repentina entrada de su mano derecha… tenten.

Sasori la miro sorprendido pero después arrugo el entrecejo molesto.

-¿Se puede saber porque interrumpes de ese modo tenten?-le pregunto abrumado sasori.

La chica miraba nerviosa al hombre, meditando cualquier acción siguiente.

-L-lo siento sasori, es que…- dijo mostrándose insegura.

-¿Algún problema con las entregas?-

Tenten negó con la cabeza.

-¿En el depósito de mercancías?-

-¿En la producción?- le volvió a preguntar el hombre.

Tenten negaba y negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces qué ocurre?- le dijo ya desesperado.

-Lo que vengo a decirte no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo… es algo ´´personal´´- dijo la chica acercándose a su escritorio.

Sasori la miro sin entender y con un gesto de mano la invito a continuar.

-Creo que ya no aguanto más esto…-

La chica se acercó lo suficiente para quedar a centímetros de distancia de sus rostros.

El hombre le mostraba una mirada de incoherencia.

-Se más clara tenten- le dijo serio.

La chica rápidamente se Posiciono encima de él, atrapándolo con sus brazos.

-¡DEMONIOS!... ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunto confundido e irritado

-¿Qué más claro que esto sasori?- le hablo robándole un beso.

Sasori la sujeto con fuerza de los hombros para alejar su contacto, pero la chica se reusaba a separarse de él.

-YA BASTA…-le dijo colérico sasori zarandeándola con fuerza para que reaccionara, robándole varios quejidos a la chica.

-Esto no está bien… esto no puede volver a pasar- le dijo severo evitando más su cercanía.

El rostro de tenten mostraba nerviosismo y desesperación… en su interior se encontraba un gran debate sobre su vida amorosa.

´´ _No es como esperaba… nada es como espera… ¿adónde carajos se fue mi dichoso amor por él?´´_ Se dijo confundida la chica.

Completamente insegura de sus sentimientos y dispuesta a comprender los que mantiene ocultos, tenten vuelve a besar sus labios en búsqueda de respuestas.

Pero en ese preciso instante la asistente pelirosa entra a la oficina interrumpiéndola… la chica se muestra sorprendida e indignada, tanto así que huye del lugar a toda prisa.

El pelirrojo con desesperación sale en búsqueda de la joven, sin importarle la castaña que había caído abruptamente en el suelo después de su partida.

Sus esfuerzos por alcanzarla fueron en vano… sakura se había marchado en el ascensor sin dejar rastro alguno.

Tenten sale de la oficina abrumada por lo sucedido, encontrándose con el rostro enojado del pelirrojo.

-OYEME BIEN TENTEN…-hablo sasori

\- no sé qué mierda te paso por la cabeza hoy, pero déjame dejarte algo bien en claro-le dijo con furia en sus ojos.

-La única mujer a quien amo y amare es a esa linda pelirosa que se acaba de ir- hablo con una seguridad impresionante.

Tenten no respondió nada en absoluto… si se sintió mal por el tono en que le hablaba sasori, pero aparte de eso se encontraba completamente normal… como si no le hubieran dicho que el hombre que ´´amaba´´ quería a otra persona.

Con esas palabras el pelirrojo salió disparado al ascensor dispuesto a encontrar a la chica.

Mientras tenten se mordía el labio inferior inquieta.

-Demasiado tarde para mí… pero justo a tiempo para ella- hablo con seguridad la mujer mientras caminaba sin rumbo.

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-SAKURAAA-

Gritaba y gritaba pero el auto se alejaba con mayor velocidad, dejando al pelirrojo sin esperanzas de alcanzarla.

-No te vayas mi pequeña mujercita- hablo afligido el hombre, bajo la tremenda lluvia fría.

Camino de prisa hasta su auto para buscarla en su casa… dispuesto a todo por hallarla y explicarle todo.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0

Un pelinegro manejaba concentrado en la carretera pero pronto sus recuerdos invadieron su mente.

 ** _MEMORYS_**

 _-Sasuke, patricia no vino hoy a la universidad- hablo naruto con enfado desde su celular._

 _-Hump-_

 _-¿Es todo lo que dirás?... la chica debe estar pasándola bastante mal y tu como si nada… me extraña que tayuyá todavía siga asistiendo a clases-_ le dijo frustrado el rubio.

 _-Esa zorra era una oportunista naruto… le interesaba mi fortuna eso es todo…. Pero vaya que se quedó sin nada, hasta sin su ropa-_ dijo malicioso sasuke.

 _-¡Ya basta de tus juegos perversos!… ninguna mujer tiene que pagar por tus asuntos familiares… lo que le hizo tu padre a tu madre no tiene perdón sasuke pero….-_ el pelinegro interrumpió abruptamente al rubio.

 _-CALLATE naruto… mi madre es sagrada… y esas zorras enredaron a mí ´´padre´´ para despojarla de lo que le pertenece… merecen ser castigadas-dijo furioso sasuke._

 _-No es como se solucionan las cosas sasuke… pero en realidad te llamaba para hablar de sakura… hinata la noto hoy algo extraña, algo deprimida… quiero pensar sasuke que tú no tienes nada que ver con ello-_ le dijo naruto serio.

 _-Sakura-_ hablo en susurro el pelinegro.

 _-Sasuke ella no es como las demás chicas… no se parece en nada a ninguna chica del instituto, por favor no seas MISERABLE y le arruines la vida-l_ e dijo enojado naruto.

 _-Se perfectamente que no es una zorra como las demás… ella es diferente-_ dijo el pelinegro con voz calmada.

 _-Qué bueno que lo sepas…. Mejor déjale tranquila la vida-_ le hablo el rubio.

 _-Demasiado tarde naruto… ella es lo que necesito para aliviar mi dolor… es la llave para salir de esta oscuridad y por ningún motivo la voy a dejar… Porque ella ES MIA-_ hablo seguro mientras colgaba el teléfono.

 ** _END OF MEMORY_**

Cuando el pelinegro dejo a la chica en su trabajo hace 5 horas aproximadamente algo en su interior lo inquietaba de sobremanera, incluso cuando naruto lo llamo no le sorprendió para nada lo que le dijo.

En el momento que converso con la chica se dio cuenta de inmediato que no era como creía… su rostro mostraba hermosura como un ángel, sus gestos eran suaves y delicados, pero lo que en verdad lo dejo sorprendido fue su sonrisa sincera que mostraba amor y calidez… como la sonrisa de su madre.

En ese preciso momento encontró su salida… esa chica llenaría el vacío que tanto lo agobiaba, curaría sus heridas de sangre y alumbraría la oscuridad de su alma.

No soporto un segundo más sin verla y decidió esperarla a la salida para llevársela consigo… grande fue su sorpresa en verla salir como alma en pena de aquel lugar, y sin importarle nada más la trapo entre sus brazos para alejarla de todo aquello.

´´ _SOLO MIA´´_ Pensó malicioso sasuke

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasori se cansó de llamar a la puerta pero nadie contestaba… era obvio que la chica no había acudido a ese lugar… ¿pero si no estaba allí… en donde estaría? Era la pregunta desesperada que se hacia el chico.

Decidió regresar a la oficina… todavía le quedaba un asunto que resolver para darle tiempo a la chica a que llegue a casa y poder volver.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tenten preparaba su carta de renuncia para mandársela por correo a sasori… se sentía completamente avergonzada después de lo que paso.

-No merezco este puesto… no merezco nada-se dijo la chica agobiada.

Su corazón se encontraba abatido… ¿Cómo es que con tantas señales presentes no acepto lo más obvio?... Ella nunca estuvo enamorada de sasori… jamás sintió algo más que agradecimiento y admiración.

Ese hombre era solo la imagen poderosa que quería adorar... pero sus verdaderos sentimientos salieron a la luz con la llegada de neji en su vida, acorralando su corazón hasta destronarlo por completo, adueñándose de sus sueños más profundos…. Enamorándola sin arrepentimientos.

Pero el repentino cambio en su vida la llevo a la locura… no quería aceptar esos sentimientos, no quería aceptar a neji, lo que la llevo a obsesionarse y aferrarse al ´´supuesto amor que le dedicaba a sasori´´

-Soy una verdadera vergüenza-hablo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Teniendo todo listo, decidió recoger sus cosas… no quería que llegara nadie del personal a decirle que desalojara su oficina.

La puerta de su oficina fue abierta abruptamente dando paso a un pelirrojo enojado.

-¿Quiero explicaciones?...AHORA tenten- dijo eufórico sasori.

-Pensé que estaba enamorada de ti… lo que paso hace unos momentos fue para disipar mis dudas-dijo la chica con vergüenza.

-¡Pero que estupidez estas diciendo!- le dijo caminando para enfrentarla cara a cara.

-Yo no soy tu juguete tenten- le recriminó furioso.

-Lo sé… yo de verdad me siento fatal por lo sucedido… en especial por la chica...- dijo refiriéndose a sakura.

El rostro de sasori se endureció aún más con al escuchar el nombre de la chica.

-No quiero que hables de ella- dijo frustrado.

-Lo entiendo… y también entiendo que ya no me quieras en tu empresa-dijo mostrando sus pertenencias dispuesta a marcharse.

Sasori la miro por escasos segundos.

-Solo vine a aclararte las cosas… no a despedirte- le dijo con seriedad.

-Yo no puedo quedarme… no después de lo que sucedió… Por DIOS estoy tan avergonzada- dijo agobiada tenten.

-Tu trabajo no está ligado con tu vida personal… aunque este fue un suceso sorpresivo no pienso prescindir de tu trabajo-hablo más calmado.

Tenten inhalo y exhalo exageradamente.

-Tengo algo que confesarte sasori… las 2 anteriores asistentes que tuviste no las despidieron por incompetentes…-hablo nerviosa la castaña.

-Explícate-hablo frustrado.

-Ellas se mostraban entusiasmadas contigo… solo estaba aprovechando un descuido para poder deshacerme de ellas y es justo lo que iba hacer con la pelirosa-dijo tenten decepcionada de sí misma.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa tenten… estas obsesionada?- le pregunto rabioso.

-Así era… por eso no tengo cara para mirarte ni mirar a los demás empleados-dijo indignada la mujer.

La chica camino hasta la puerta para salir de una vez por todas de ese lugar.

-Sigo pensando que perderte es una mala idea…- dijo llamando la atención de la chica.

Tenten solo miraba la puerta de reojo… por si de momento sasori explotaba y gritándole lo venenosa que fue le dijera que se largara y no volviera nunca más.

-Te propongo unos días para que aclares tu situación, luego de eso si quieres marcharte no te detendré- le dijo sasori con calma.

La castaña solo quería huir del lugar… así que de prisa acepto su oferta.

Saliendo del edificio sin mirar atrás… subió a su auto y se marchó a su hogar.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke había entrado a su mansión con la pelirosa cargada en brazos… la chica parecía muy agobiada completamente fuera de sí.

El pelinegro la deposito en su cama y la tapo con varias matas para el frio… fue hasta la cocina y le ordeno a los sirvientes preparar café, chocolate caliente y unas aspirinas para la gripe y fiebre.

Mientras que sakura se retorcía entre la manta aturdida.

´´ _Me destrozaste el corazón y te burlaste de mi amor´´_

Sasuke llego a la habitación con todo lo encargado.

-Toma… son para la fiebre- dijo firme el pelinegro.

Era la primera vez que le hablaba en todo el camino… sakura lo miro sorprendida.

Ese pelinegro la llevo a la realidad en seguida, haciendo lo que le pidió, sakura tomo la medicina con calma.

-También te traje café pero si no es de tu agrado también hay chocolate caliente… o lo que prefieras te lo conseguiré-le hablo con penetrante voz.

Sakura solo asintió tímidamente, dejando claro que estaría bien el chocolate caliente.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio en donde la chica recupero el aliento y la calma total.

-Gracias por esto sasuke- dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

Sasuke solo la detallaba con admiración.

-¿C-como me encontraste?- le pregunto la chica.

-Hump… iba por ti a la salida- dijo mostrándose serio.

-No… no era necesario. Pero agradezco el gesto… te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí- dijo la chica algo apenada.

-Por supuesto que era necesario- dijo autoritario el joven, sobresaltando un poco a la chica.

-Iré a pedirte algo de cenar- dijo sasuke saliendo por la puerta.

Sakura se encontraba confusa por lo sucedido.

´´ _Creo que estoy asustada´´_

El pelinegro ordeno un manjar para la chica… había exquisiteces de platillos solo para ella y aunque al principio se negaba a comer, la mirada severa del pelinegro le hizo cambiar de opinión enseguida.

-Delicioso… gracias- dijo con cortesía la joven.

El pelinegro se mostraba serio y un poco callado… inquietando un poco a la chica.

-Vaya las horas se han ido rápido… ya son las 10 e ino ya debe estar en camino a casa…- hablo la chica interesada.

-Gracias sasuke… sé que mereces una explicación y te diré todo mañana en la universidad-dijo la chica dispuesta a marcharse.

-¡Tu no vas a ninguna parte!- le dijo tomándola por los hombros.

-¿De qué hablas sasuke?- dijo asustada.

-De que tu lugar ahora está conmigo… serás mi MUJER-le dijo mostrando su sonrisa perturbada.

La chica palideció enseguida… eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-Sasuke no es para nada gracioso- hablo temblorosa la chica.

-No estoy jugando sakura, decidí que estarás conmigo y así será-le dijo demasiado serio para asustar más a la chica.

-No sasuke… tu estas mal si piensas que…-

-No me desafíes sakura… preferiría que todo sea por las buenas- dijo sujetándola con fuerza de la cintura.

´´ _Dios mío ayúdame´´_

 _-_ No quisiera lastimarte… pero si es necesario para hacerte reaccionar, no dudes en que no lo hare- le dijo acercándose peligrosamente.

-Por favor sasuke… te lo ruego… no hagas esto- dijo asustada.

-Dime ¿eres virgen?- le pregunto con descaro.

´´ _NOOO… ¡eso no!… no quiero que sea así´´_

 _-_ Conversemos sasuke… dime que te inquieta… soy tu amiga ¿recuerdas?- dijo la chica tratando de hacer reaccionar al pelinegro.

-¡No me hables como si estuviera loco!… yo soy tu dueño ahora y me tienes que obedecer… Y respóndeme ¿o no querrás que lo averigüe por mi cuenta?-le dijo insinuante dispuesto a levantar su ropa mojada.

-Lo soy… Lo SOY- dijo temblando la chica.

-Tan pura como te imagine… descuidad mi bello ángel. No pienso tocarte antes del matrimonio-le hablo con ronca voz.

´´ _¿matrimonio… de qué diablos habla?´´_

-Estarás unida a mí en cuerpo y alma desde luego-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Te buscare ropa limpia para que te cambies… verte a si de mojada me resulta tentador- dijo con maquiavélica voz.

El pelinegro obligo a la chica a tomar una ducha caliente… sakura accedió de inmediato, la mirada del pelinegro le aseguro que si no lo hacía por la buenas lo haría por las muy malas… obligándola personalmente a bañarse.

La chica se encontraba vestida con un pantaloncillo blanco y una camisa halagada propiedad de sasuke.

-No existe una sakura antes de ahora… solo existo yo en tu vida- dijo con mirada que mostraba demencia.

-¿CLARO?-pregunto amenazante.

La chica solo asintió con miedo.

-Ahora a dormir… me gustaría amanecer a tu lado- dijo tomándola con fuerza de la muñeca y acostándola rudamente en la cama.

´´ _AYUDA´´_

 _-_ Tu piel es tan tersa… y tu olor me fascina- dijo tocando sus brazos y la piel expuesta de su cuello.

-Sera difícil aguantar hasta estar casados-dijo excitado el chico, provocando horror en la joven.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Se exactamente lo que me dirás, así que ahórrate las palabras- dijo a la defensiva ino.

-Quieres tan solo esperar a escuchar lo que te diré- dijo cerrando los ojos el pelinegro.

Hace varios minutos había salido de su trabajo y se encontraba afuera del local hablando con el chico de sus sueños y pesadillas.

-Bien- dijo con nerviosismo.

-Quiero que seas mi novia- dijo con ojos intensos.

Ino suspiro y suspiro desorientada.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo admito… ¡tú me enloqueces!- dijo sonrojado.

Ino ahogo un grito de asombro.

-Me gustaste… es decir tú me gustaste desde que entraste por primera vez a mi clase-

-Pero el primer día me odiaste- dijo insegura.

-Odie que fueras tan hermosa… que me desconcentraras de tan solo mirarte-hablo tomando sus manos.

-Y hoy cuando te vi con Inozuka perdí los estribos… no quería que te fijaras en el-dijo frustrado.

-Eso no es profesional- dijo la rubia sonriente.

-Lo sé… no me mido cuando se trata de ti- dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Ino se sonrojo por el contacto.

-¿Te gusto tanto como tú a mí?-

-Me encantas sai- dijo la chica sonriente.

-¿Me concedes el honor de ser mi novia?-le dijo con ojos profundos.

-Siiii- dijo dando saltos mientras lo tomaba del cuello.

Sai beso a la chica con desesperación, disfrutando del beso.

-Vamos, te llevare a casa- dijo tomándole la mano.

-Eyyy ¿no crees que vas muy rápido?- le dijo avergonzada.

La risa del chico se le hizo adictiva.

-Claro que no ino… no quiero que te vayas sola en esta oscuridad además tengo auto, puedo llevarte a casa sin problema- dijo como si nada.

-Bien- dijo algo apenada.

 _´´Que cosas se me ocurren´´_

Al llegar al departamento, ino se encontró con un extraño sujeto tocando desenfrenadamente la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- se dijo asustada.

Sai se colocó al frente de la chica en señal de protección.

-¿Quién es y que busca?- dijo con el entrecejo arrugado sai.

-Busco a sakura… ¿la conocen?-

-Ella es mi amiga… vivo con ella- hablo extrañada ino.

-Por favor, dime dónde puedo encontrarla- hablo desesperado.

-¿De qué hablas…? ella salió del trabajo hace horas- dijo preocupada la chica.

-Lo sé. Pero no regreso a casa- dijo frustrado el pelirrojo.

-Como que no… ¿pero quién es usted?- dijo la rubia sobresaltada.

-Soy su jefe sasori… necesito hablar con ella-

Ino entro al departamento y enseguida confirmo la ausencia de la chica.

No había una nota ni mensajes de voz en su celular… pronto el pánico se dueño de ella.

-Nada… sin señales de ella- dijo la chica asustada.

-Pero ¿Por qué la buscas?- dijo desconfiado sai.

-Necesito aclarar un malentendido con ella- dijo con desesperación.

La rubia lo miro igual de desconfiada.

-¿Qué demonios le hizo a sakura?... solo eso explica por no ha llegado a casa- le dijo acusándolo.

-Ella cree que la engañe… pero es una confusión que estoy dispuesto a aclarar- dijo serio.

-USTED es un estúpido… mi amiga solo sufría y sufría por usted… si ella no aparece, usted será el responsable- dijo furiosa ino.

-Sera mejor que se valla- dijo sai brusco.

-Me voy… pero estaré allá fuera buscándola- dijo para salir del edificio.

-Sai mi amiga… mi hermana no aparece-dijo desesperada.

-Clama ino… si no aparece en 72 horas la reportaremos como desaparecida en la policía- dijo sai mostrándole su apoyo.

-Tal vez… deberíamos buscarla también- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Mejor es que te quedes aquí… por si aparece. Dame una fotografía de la chica y los lugares que frecuentaba… te prometo buscarla por toda la ciudad-le dijo con seguridad.

Ino hizo lo que le pidió e intercambiaron número de teléfonos. El pelinegro se despidió para emprender la búsqueda, dejando a una rubia destrozada.

-Sakura… te encontraremos donde quieras que estés-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo

-¿Sasuke se comió todo eso?-le pregunto extrañado itachi a los sirvientes que lavaban los platos sucios.

-Si… y además pidió aspirinas para la gripe-

El pelinegro percibió algo extraño pero ya era muy tarde para hablar con el chico… dejaría pasar hasta mañana para enfrentarlo.

-Espero que no esté ocultando nada sasuke- dijo entrando a su habitación.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Sakura… hermosa…. Te encontrare donde quiera que estés- decía un desesperado pelirrojo mientras conducía por las calles de new york

 **El cazador logro capturar a su presa… con llanto y temor la oveja anhela ser liberada de esa prisión… prisión que resulto ser peor que la muerte. Reviews…..**


	15. Chapter 17

****Holaaaa, siento que encuentren errores en los** capítulos… de verdad que eso le quita un poco la ilusión a la historia, pero ya estoy trabajando en ellos… así espero que en esté y en los que vengan ya no haya más errores…**

 **Posdata: gracias a la gente por sus comentarios… gracias a**

 **Capítulo 17: En peligro… oveja herida.**

-¿Nada?-

-Lo siento ino-dijo sai.

El llanto se hizo presente en la habitación.

-Yo… misma la buscare-

-Calma ino… no has dormido en toda la noche- le dijo preocupado.

-Y no lo pienso hacer… ¡no hasta que aparezca!-

-Ok… solo déjame prepárate un café y vamos a buscarla-

La rubia asintió débilmente, dejando al pelinegro hacer lo que es conveniente. Eran las 10 de la mañana en la ciudad que nunca duerme y sin ninguna señal de la pelirosa.

-Mi linda hinata-

-Naruto- dijo la chica preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Sakura no vino hoy- dijo la chica seria.

-¿A ninguna clase?-

-A ninguna- dijo agobiada.

El rostro de naruto permanecía serio y ahora que lo pensaba no había visto por ningún lado a sasuke.

-Dime que no lo hiciste…- dijo en susurro naruto.

-¿Ahm?- dijo la chica sin entender.

-Tranquila hinata… llamare a mi prima karin a ver si sabe algo de ella-

-Buena idea naruto-

Si

-Karin ¿sabes algo de sakura?-

Paso algo extraño, los empleados dicen que ayer salió del edificio llorando, eran como las 5 de la tarde cuando pasó

-¿No sabes nada más?- le preguntó insistente.

No… bueno aquí en la oficina está de patas arriba, no está el jefe ni la supervisora y por lo visto sakura no vendrá

-Gracias karin- se despidió naruto.

-¿Qué paso?- le preguntó la chica.

-Karin dice que salió muy mal ayer del trabajo y que al parecer hoy no ira… ¿sabes dónde vive?-le preguntó el rubio.

-Si… vamos- dijo la chica subiendo al auto con el rubio.

Ambos chicos fueron rumbo al departamento de la chica pelirosa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Karin había llamado a itachi para decirle lo que pasaba en la oficina… preocupando al pelinegro y en cuestión de minutos ya se encontraba allí.

-Nadie me dio una explicación- dijo karin.

-Hablare con sasori- dijo itachi.

Los intentos fueron en vano… solo asistía la contestadora.

-No contesta-

-Tampoco tenten está aquí- dijo la chica.

-Llamare a neji para informarle- dijo comenzado a marcar los números.

Pero algo perturbaba al pelinegro… algo más se le escapaba y está casi seguro que tenía que ver con su hermano.

-neji viene enseguida- dijo frustrado.

-Sakura salió ayer muy mal- dijo preocupada.

-¿Qué le paso?-

-No sé exactamente pero solo sé que estaba llorando-

Un mal presentimiento se adueñó de itachi.

-No me gusta nada todo… esto- se dijo intrigado itachi.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ol0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-No te preocupes… en Londres te comprare todo lo que quieras, ropa, perfumes todo lo que pida mi bello ángel- dijo el chico preparando una maleta.

Sakura se encontraba acurrucada en la cama temblando.

-Dime dónde vives… recogeré todos tus documentos- dijo serio.

La chica hizo lo que le pidió con la esperanza de que su amiga ino detenga al psicópata pelinegro.

-Regresare enseguida… ya la avioneta está preparada- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Sakura espero a que sus pasos se alejaran para buscar en la habitación algo que la ayudara a escapar…. No era opción ya que estaba cerrada por fuera, no había teléfono y tampoco laptops.

El chico le había quitado todo lo que pudiera utilizar para huir… sabía que era una casa grande con empleados además había la posibilidad que itachi estuviera por allí.

Así que comenzó a golpear la puerta con fuerza mientras gritaba el nombre del pelinegro.

-ITACHIII ayúdame-

-POR FAVOR-

-ALGUIEN…. ¡SAQUENME!-

-AUXILIO-

Pero sus llamados no fueron escuchados.

No había nadie en la casa… no siquiera los empleados… sasuke espero la salida de su hermano para sacar a todos los sirvientes de la casa.

De pronto la puerta se abrió fuertemente.

El pelinegro regreso hecho una furia.

-DEMONIOS… déjame ir- le gritó la chica enojada.

Sasuke le dio una tremenda bofetada que le saco sangre de la nariz y de los labios.

-No quieres entender… tu eres MIA- le dijo mientras la tomaba fuertemente de los cabellos.

-Lo que entiendo es que eres un DEMENTE- le dijo con furia sakura.

-No te permito que me hables así- le dijo dándole otra bofetada en la mejilla dejándola roja.

-MATAME… MATAME- le gritó con lágrimas en el rostro.

Sasuke la miró enfadado pero poco a poco suavizo su rostro.

-Mi bello Ángel… mira como estas sangrando-dijo tomando un pañuelo para limpiarle a nariz.

-No hace falta tus documentos… conseguiré quien nos case sin ellos- dijo con sonrisa perversa.

Tomó las maletas y se llevó la chica en su auto.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

-Buenos días… ¿esta sakura?-dijo hinata con rostro serio.

-No… sakura no ha regresado a casa… Díganme por favor ¿Qué paso con ella?-dijo ino desesperada.

Tanto naruto como hinata miraron sorprendidos la situación… la chica tenía razón en preocuparse.

-Yo soy la compañera con de sakura…. Hoy no fue a la universidad y eso me extraño bastante. Estuve marcándole al celular pero no contesta nada….-dijo hinata asustada.

-Nos atrevimos a venirla a buscar aquí para asegurarnos de que estuviera bien pero….-dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No saben que le paso a la chica entonces?- le preguntó sai serio.

-Yo hablé con mi prima… ella trabaja con ella y me conto que ayer salió muy mal de trabajo-dijo naruto.

-S-sai ves lo que te digo… ese desgraciado es el culpable de todo, ella debe estar ocultándose de él- dijo la rubia furiosa.

-No saquemos conclusiones tan apresuradamente-le dijo sai.

-¿Cuál desgraciado?- le dijo hinata preocupada mientras su corazón se oprimía.

-El jefe de sakura…- le dijo ino desecha.

Los chicos ingresaron al departamento para conversar con más tranquilidad.

Mientras transcurría la conversación el rubio fruncía más el ceño con clara molestia.

No estaba seguro de lo que pasaba allí en esos momentos pero un temor inundo su corazón al recodar las palabras de sasuke en su mente, la convicción y desesperación con que le había hablado no hacía nada más que inquietarlo.

-Hinata quédate aquí… yo iré a ver a sasuke- dijo naruto poniéndose de pie mientras caminaba a la salida.

-¿Pero qué pasa?... ¿Qué tiene que ver sasuke?-le dijo la chica extrañada.

-Sé que esto te va sonar descabellado… pero tengo una corazonada. Un mal presentimiento de todo esto-dijo mirándola con miedo en los ojos.

Hinata comprendió al instante y el mismo miedo que sintió naruto le invadió el cuerpo hasta erizar los bellos de su piel.

-Llévate mi auto. Y naruto… espero que estés equivocado- le dijo la chica aterrada.

-Yo también lo espero- dijo el chico saliendo del lugar.

Tanto la rubia como el pelinegro no entendían la situación hasta que hinata dirigió su mirada desesperada hasta ellos para transmitirle sus pensamientos… solo entonces ino soltó un mar de lágrimas de sus cristalinos ojos.

-Nuestra amiga esta en grave peligro-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o

-¿Y dices que sasori no ha regresado desde ayer?- le preguntó neji con el ceño fruncido.

-Si desde ayer no ha vuelto- habló itachi frustrado.

-Sera mejor que te encargues del mando hasta que aparezca…-dijo el pelinegro serio.

-¿Y porque no lo haces tú?-

-Necesito averiguar lo que esta pasado aquí y me temo que la clave está en mi casa…-

-No comprendo- dijo extrañado neji.

-Solo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensado… aún hay cosas que no encajan-y sin más salió de la oficina.

O0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-SAKURA- gritó un pelirrojo desesperado.

Ino miró la puerta que retumbar por los golpes y con gran furia camino hasta ella para abrirla.

-DEMONIOS… ¿Qué buscas aquí?-le dijo la rubia mientras lo sujetaba por el cuello de la camisa.

El pelirrojo tenía un aspecto deplorable, tenía grandes ojeras, el cabello revuelto, los ojos rojos, los labios resecos y el atuendo arrugado y sucio estaba completamente irreconocible.

-¿Ha vuelto?- preguntó ansioso.

-¿A caso la ves aquí?- le gritó ino enojada

Ella no estaba segura de lo que pasaba.

Hace unos momentos la chica de ojos grises le había contado la posibilidad de que su amiga sakura estuviera con un compañero de la universidad… pero ino no veía grave eso, si ella se encontraba con él volvería a casa pero… ¿Por qué no había llamado para avisar? ¿Por qué no había señal de ella?

Fue entonces el rostro de preocupación de la chica que le aclaro las cosas… el que sakura estuviera con ese chico no era para nada bueno, pero eso era una posibilidad de entre tantas otras… ella todavía pensaba que el responsable directo era justo el hombre desesperado en su puerta.

-la busque… la busque toda la noche pero…-

-Serias el ultimo a quien mi amiga quería ver en estos momentos… no me dejes perder el tiempo y confiesa que has hecho con ella- le dijo arrugando más el cuello de su camisa.

-Ino este hombre parece tan preocupado como nosotros…. Tal vez él no sabe nada-le dijo sai mientras la alejaba del pelirrojo.

-Tal vez no sabe nada sai… pero no olvidemos que él la ha hecho sufrir demasiado- le dijo ino con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Solo quiero encontrarla, asegúrame de que este bien. Si después ella no quiere saber nada de mí… lo entenderé-dijo el pelirrojo con unas lágrimas fugaces en el rostro.

Ino lo miró por unos instantes… instantes que le sirvieron para detectar su sinceridad y desesperación. Él quería encontrarla y verla de nuevo en su hogar… solo le quedaba confiar en él.

-De acuerdo-

El pelirrojo trazo una estrategia de búsqueda con sai para hallar a la pelirosa mientras dejaba a las 2 mujeres en el departamento por si decidía regresar.

-Hinata ¿Por qué crees que sakura está con ese chico?-

-Y-yo…-

-Dime- dijo con desesperación.

-Sasuke parecía interesado en ella desde el momento en que la vio, el tampoco vino a la universidad hoy y naruto piensa que…-

-¿pero es malo que ella este con él?-

Hinata la miró con miedo.

-Sería lo peor que le pudiera pasar a sakura-habló hinata con el corazón oprimido.

-¿Quién es el?-

-Es un demente- dijo la chica en susurro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tanto itachi como naruto llegaron al mismo tiempo a la mansión, ambos se miraron extrañados con un brillo de desesperación en el rostro.

-Y sasuke- le preguntó el rubio.

-Debe estar a dentro- dijo itachi.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Le preguntó el pelinegro.

-¿Qué supones tú?- le preguntó naruto.

-Vayamos a ver- dijo itachi adentrándose en la casa a paso apresurado.

-Aquí no hay nadie…- dijo el rubio buscando en las habitaciones.

-No están los sirvientes-

-Itachi tienes que ver esto- le dijo naruto haciéndole una seña.

La habitación de sasuke estaba patas arribas, había ropa regada en el suelo, la cama desecha y todo desarreglado.

-No hay ropa en el armario- dijo extrañado itachi.

-Esto es una prenda de mujer- dijo naruto sosteniendo una camisa.

-Tus suposiciones son acertadas naruto-le dijo el pelinegro asustado.

-¡DIABLOS!... debí detenerlo ayer cuando hablamos-dijo impotente el rubio.

-¿Sasuke te dijo lo que planeaba hacer?-

-Me dijo que sakura le pertenecía… que era suya-

-Yo note cosas extrañas ayer con él…-dijo itachi

-Sasuke está fuera de sí… tenemos que encontrarlo- habló el hombre buscando alguna pista que lo llevara hasta él.

Buscando y buscando itachi encontró un número de Londres.

-DIOS MIO-

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó naruto.

-Sasuke piensa irse a la casa de Londres… seguro que se llevó la avioneta-dijo frustrado.

-¿Qué esperamos entonces?... vamos a buscarlo-

-Si vamos-

Naruto llamo a hinata en el camino… confirmando sus sospechas y asegurándole que lograrían detenerlo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Por favor naruto…. TRAELA- gritó hinata con desespero.

Al colgarla el teléfono hinata tomó las manos de la rubia con angustia.

-Ino… sakura está en camino a una avioneta con destino a Londres-

-LA SECUESTRO…- le dijo asustada.

-Mi amiga… SAKURA- gritó la rubia angustiada.

-Llama a tu amigo para que valla a ayudar a los chicos…-le dijo hinata.

-S-si-habló la chica temblorosa.

La rubia llamo al pelinegro contándole todo al respecto… rogándole que buscara a su amiga y la trajera de vuelta.

Te lo prometo Fue lo que dijo el chico a través del teléfono.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

-DEMONIOS- dijo sasuke irritado.

-Déjame… desgraciado infeliz-dijo sakura dispuesta a salir del auto.

-No te lances… ¿estás loca?-

-Prefiero la muerte que estar con un demente como TU- le dio la chica abriendo la puerta del coche.

Sasuke detuvo el auto a escasos metros del aeropuerto.

-Tú estarás conmigo…-le dijo tomándola de los brazos.

-Jamás- le dijo mientras se quitaba el zapato y se lo ponía en la cabeza.

Sasuke quedó inconsciente por unos cuantos segundos, lo suficiente para que la chica pudiera salir del auto en búsqueda de ayuda.

-SAKURAA- gritó el hombre con furia.

-¡Demonios!- dijo la chica corriendo por el lugar.

-DETENTE-

Un deportivo amarillo se estaciono cerca del auto de sasuke mientras que de él descendía una chica pelirroja.

-¿pensabas escapar?- le preguntó con arrogancia el hombre al lograr tomarla de la cintura fuertemente.

-ERES UN DEMENTE… ¡SUELTAME!-

-Sasukeee- se escuchó una voz.

Ambos chicos voltearon encontrándose con la cara furiosa de tayuyá.

-¿Pensabas que te dejaría irte con esa zorra?- le dijo mientras lo apuntaba con una arma.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- le preguntó el hombre con ira.

-Te seguí desde que saliste de la mansión… cuando llegaste ayer con esa puta en brazos comprobé mis sospechas… No voy a dejar que seas feliz con ella- dijo acercándose más a ellos.

Sakura la miraba aterrorizada… esa chica estaba más loca que el mismo sasuke.

-La ZORRA eres Tú- le dijo con el rostro encendido sasuke.

-Ahora la defiendes… no importa muy pronto estarán juntos… compartiendo el mismo destino- le dijo dispuesta a disparar el arma.

Pero la chica había olvidado cargarla… con el apuro de la persecución no le dio tiempo de hacerlo.

-Parece que se te acabaron las balas- le dijo mientras corría hasta ella.

El pelinegro tomó fuertemente del cuello a la chica quitándole el arma de las manos, su agarre se hizo más fuerte provocando que la chica se pusiera morada por la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

Sakura miraba horrorizada la situación…. Quería escapar de allí pero no quería que sasuke matara a esa chica.

´´ _Reacciona sakura´´_

Al momento que el pelinegro aventó a la pelirroja en un arroyo la chica supo que no había vuelta atrás y la siguiente seria ella.

Corrió y corrió en búsqueda de una salida pero de nuevo él logró alcanzarla.

-Sabes… creo que necesitas domesticación- le dijo con el semblante serio.

Un fuerte golpe le volteo el rostro a la chica provocando un fuerte sangrado en su boca.

-Me he esforzado… para hacerte feliz y con esto me pagas- le dijo dándole otra bofetada.

El llanto de la chica resonó por el lugar… no había nadie a quien acudir… nadie a quien suplicarle que la alejara de ese demente.

-Este aeropuerto es privado… no veras a nadie más-dijo sonriente.

Otro golpe en el rostro de la chica…. La mejilla y el ojo derecho tomaron un color entre rojo y morado sin mencionar lo hinchado que estaba.

Justo cuando estaba por darle el último golpe una fuerte patada lo aventó muy lejos.

-BASTARDO- gritó naruto.

Itachi entró al lugar con el rostro enfurecido.

Sasuke se hallaba en el suelo mirando al rubio.

-demonios…- dijo sasuke.

Sakura estaba en shock por los golpes que no se podía hacer ningún movimiento.

-ESTAS ENFERMO - gritó naruto mientras caminaba hasta la temblorosa sakura.

Naruto cargo a la chica que estaba casi desmayada pero de pronto el pelinegro se levantó de prisa.

-¡No te la llevaras!-

-Tranquilízate sasuke- le dijo itachi caminando hasta él.

-Nadie mueva ni un musculo- dijo el pelinegro apuntándolo con el arma.

Tanto naruto como itachi se quedaron como piedras… ¿sería capaz de matarlos?

-ENTREGAMELA- le dijo al rubio.

-No sasuke – habló naruto serio.

De pronto sasuke aventó un tiro al aire con furia.

-No te lo diré dos veces…-

´´ _¿C-COMO? No estaba cargada´´_ Pensó sakura aun soqueada.

Ese chico era un completo loco… seguramente durante todo ese ajetreó consiguió cargarla el arma

Naruto procedió con pasos lentos a dejar a la chica en el suelo pero esta no lograba sostenerse en pie.

-Camina- le dijo desesperado a la chica.

La sonrisa de naruto se amplió enseguida.

-No te la llevaras- le dijo el rubio.

-¿Quién me lo impedirá… tú?-le dijo con sonrisa maliciosa el pelinegro.

-Yo lo haré- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Cuando el pelinegro volteo para buscar la voz un fuerte golpe lo aventó al suelo.

El pelirrojo lo tomó del cuello de la camisa apretándolo con fuerza mientras golpeaba repetidas veces su rostro.

La sangre corría por su puño salpicando su camisa blanca y corbata roja. Sasuke se encontraba inconsciente pero los golpes del pelirrojo no cesaron en ningún momento.

-Suficiente sasori…- le dijo itachi ya a su lado.

-Este bastardo no merece mi compasión- dijo furioso.

-Esta inconsciente... lo importante es sakura ahora- le dijo itachi.

Sasori dejo el cuerpo del hombre en el suelo con desprecio para posar los ojos en la chica que temblaba.

Rápidamente corrió hasta ella para tomarla entre brazos y abrazarla con delicadeza.

-¿Sakura estas bien?-

La chica lo miraba como si fuera un sueño y no la realidad.

´´ _sasori´´_

 _-_ Por favor respóndeme- le dijo asustado.

La chica lo miró con anhelo mientras que los ojos del chico se inundaban de lágrimas.

Sakura sintió el agua caer en su rostro… no se trataba de una ilusión todo aquello… frente a ella estaba el hombre de sus sueños.

Tan pronto como pudo la chica ansiosa se aferró a su pecho duro con desesperación.

-S-Sssasori- habló con voz temblorosa.

-Sakura… dime que ese cobarde no te hizo….-

-E-estas aquí- dijo callándolo la chica.

-Te buscaría por cielo mar y tierra si es necesario…- le dijo con dulzura.

-Pero mira cómo te golpeo ese maldito…- le dijo mientras observaba su rostro maltratado.

El pelirrojo hizo intento de salir en búsqueda del pelinegro para matarlo con sus propias manos pero la chica se aferraba más a su cuerpo.

Unas sirenas llamaron la atención de los demás presentes.

-Ya llegó la ambulancia y la policía- dijo sai entrando al lugar.

Enseguida los paramédicos buscaron una camilla para la pelirroja que aun tenia pulso… seguidamente sasori ayudo a sakura a entrar en la ambulancia.

-Señor- dijo el paramédico.

-Iré con ella… no me separare de sakura- le dijo serio.

El paramédico asintió permitiéndole el paso al hombre.

Mientras que la policía le hacía preguntas a los restantes mientras detenían al moribundo sasuke.

-Me duele porque es mi hermano pero es lo correcto- le dijo itachi al oficial.

-Llamaré a ino para informarle- dijo sai.

-Yo llamaré a hinata- habló naruto.

-Te amo sakura…-le dijo el pelirrojo mientras sostenía su mano.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Gracias al cielo sai…- dijo aliviada la rubia.

-Ya vamos para allá- dijo hinata alegre.

Ambas colgaron al mismo tiempo mirándose con alegría.

-Vamos hinata- dijo la rubia saliendo del departamento.

-Vamos-

El diagnóstico de sakura era una crisis de nervios leve… no era nada grave que no se pudiera tratar.

-Solo puede entrar un minuto- dijo el doctor.

-Claro- habló el pelirrojo caminando a la habitación

Mientras que el resto de los chicos se encontraban en la sala de espera.

-Doctor y la otra chica ¿Cuál es su estado?-preguntó itachi.

-Su estado es crítico… estas horas serán decisivas- dijo serio.

Al entrar sasori a la habitación se encontró con la chica acurrucada en la cama.

-Sakura…-

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Sasori caminó hasta ella con la respiración entre cortada.

-Mi linda mujercita…- dijo tocando su mejilla.

La pelirosa lo miraba con los ojos humedecidos.

-No… me dañes más- le dijo volteando el rostro.

-Te lo suplico…. Por favor- dijo en llanto.

Sasori la observo como rechazaba su contacto.

-P-ppor favor-

 **Rescatada de las garras de la maldad… la pobre sakura se siente destrozada sin fuerzas para luchar… ¿podrá sasori conseguir ´´su perdón´´?**

 **COMENTARIOS POR FISSS**


	16. Chapter 18

Holaaaa chicos, aqui les dejo mi pagina web para más informacion de las historias, aqui estare publicando todas las noticias de los fincs

Andre-Castillo-159860318104992/


	17. Chapter 19

**De nuevo paso por aquí a dejarles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, agradeciendo a los lectores sobre todo a Fany Meriodasu y Kayako16…. GRACIASSSSS 3**

 **Capítulo 18: Luchando por la ove**

 **De nuevo paso por aquí a dejarles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, agradeciendo a los lectores sobre todo a Fany Meriodasu y Kayako16…. GRACIASSSSS 3**

 **Capítulo 18: Luchando por la oveja.**

-Te lo ruego…-

Sakura temblaba mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Yo… sakura- dijo tratando de tomar su mano.

-¿P-Porque?... ¿porque me engañaste?-le dijo dolida.

-Lo que viste en la oficina no es lo que parece… tenten ella entro y…-

-¿Te divertiste mucho a mi costa… no es así?-le recriminó con la voz entre cortada.

El rostro de la chica se mostraba pálido y débil… ella necesitaba descansar y tal vez ese no era el momento adecuado para hablar con ella.

-Tienes que descansar sakura- habló preocupado sasori.

Su intención era velar su sueño y cuidar de ella mientras dormía, pero nunca imagino que la encontraría despierta con sus débiles ojos asustados.

El pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada intensa capaz de atravesarle la piel.

-Por favor duerme- le suplicó sasori.

Y seguidamente se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero la voz de desespero de la chica lo llamó.

-S-solo… solo n-no vuelvas más- dijo con voz fracturada.

Sasori paró en seco al escuchar esas hirientes palabras salir de su boca, se mantuvo congelado como el propio hielo y a los pocos segundos retomó su camino a la salida… no era el momento de charlar.

 **..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿Dónde está mi amiga?-

-S-sakura-

Hinata e ino ingresaron a la sala de espera completamente desesperadas.

-En estos momentos está en cuidados intensivos…-dijo naruto.

-¿Pero no le paso nada grave?- dijo la rubia angustiada.

-Físicamente y psicológicamente está estable-habló sai.

-Necesito verla… ¿Dónde está?-

-Ino en estos momentos no es conveniente- le habló el pelinegro.

-¿De qué hablas?-

Mientras que por el pasillo se asomaba un pelirrojo entristecido con el rostro angustiado.

-Es la habitación 18-A- dijo sasori al llegar a su lado.

La rubia lo miró con el ceño fruncido para luego desaparecer en el pasillo.

´´ _Ella no dormirá´´_

 **..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Si… yo soy su abogado, conozco su caso y es necesario intervenirlo tan pronto sea posible- le dijo itachi al juez.

-Primero necesito el diagnóstico de los especialistas… hasta entonces permanecerá en la cárcel como una persona normal- habló severo el juez.

-De acuerdo…- dijo el pelinegro con semblante serio.

Sasuke estaba siendo acusado por cargos de secuestro e intento de asesinato… hasta los momentos el que tayuyá no haya muerto era un acontecimiento a su favor, pero aún no se estaba seguro del todo ya que su estado era crítico.

Mientras que itachi se había encargado de acelerar el proceso para poder internar a su hermano en un sanatorio mental, donde pudiera pasar sus años de condena y al mismo tiempo tratar su enfermedad.

-Debí… debí estar más al pendiente. Después de todo no lo supero…- dijo abatido itachi.

 **..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿i-ino?-

-Me alegra verte… estas entera gracias a dios- dijo la chica examinándola.

-No… mi corazón está roto- dijo llorando.

La rubia la observó con tristeza.

-¿lo dices por sasori?... ¿Qué paso?- le habló con delicadeza.

Sakura la observó mientras apretaba su mano.

-No te esfuerces…. No quiero agobiarte- le dijo la rubia con dulzura.

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de su rostro.

-Me engaño… dejó que me ilusionara, que me enamorara de él para luego ir a divertirse con tenten- habló descontrolada.

Ino arrugó el entrecejo en señal de molestia.

-Sakura yo no sé qué paso en realidad… cuando desapareciste sentí su angustia y desespero por encontrarte. Quizás...- dijo la chica pensativa.

-Ya no creo en sus mentiras- habló dolida sakura.

-Ahora no te preocupes… recupérate amiga para que puedas Salir de este lugar- le dijo dándole ánimos.

La rubia quería preguntarle que le había pasado en su cautiverio… ¿ese hombre demente le habría hecho tanto daño?

Pero no era el momento adecuado para eso… lo primero era dejarla descansar.

 **..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Pasó una semana después de lo ocurrido… sakura ya se encontraba en su departamento descasando.

La chica durante su estadía no había querido recibir ninguna visita a excepción de ino y hinata que la acompañaban a diario.

Sabía que el pelirrojo estaba merodeando el hospital la mayoría del tiempo, así se dedicó a recuperarse para salir rápidamente de allí, no tener que enfrentarlo.

-Sakura- llamo ino llamándole la atención.

La pelirrosa que se encontraba en el sillón de la sala con el rostro entre sus piernas, poco a poco fue levantando la cabeza para mirar a la rubia.

-Si-

La chica se encontraba acompañada del pelinegro de la galería…. Su profesor de teatro.

-Te quiero presentar a sai… mi novio- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Sakura la miró sorprendida.

-Un gusto sakura- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente-

-Sai trajo unas palomitas y unas películas para que la viéramos aquí en la sala- dijo la chica para animarla.

Desde que sakura salió del hospital se mostraba distante… con el rostro triste y a veces lloroso.

-No… no tengo ganas ino- dijo levantándose del asiento.

-P-pero….-

-Gracias sai… no quiero ser descortés pero me voy a mi cuarto-habló saliendo de la sala.

-Sai… mi sakura ya no está… no está-dijo ino desesperada.

-¿Sera por lo del secuestro o hay otra razón…?- preguntó preocupado sai.

-La hay… y se llama sasori-

 **..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Sasori-

El pelirrojo estaba sumergido en la oscuridad de su hogar.

-¿Cuándo vas a salir de aquí…?-

Sasori miró a neji con rostro serio.

-No-

-¿No qué?- le dijo neji preocupado.

-No estoy para salir en estos momentos- dijo el hombre derrotado.

Neji lo observó por unos instantes.

-Lo entiendo… ¿pero que pasara con la empresa?-Los demás accionistas están ocupados con sus propias empresas como para dejarlo todo para venir a ocuparse de esta y yo bueno…-dijo neji frustrado.

-¿Ella no ha vuelto?- preguntó sasori con esperanzas en su rostro.

-No-

-Me tomare unos días más para aclarar mi situación…-

-Pero…-

-Tenten te ayudara- dijo el pelirrojo serio.

-Ella no ha venido en toda la semana… quería preguntarte por ella- habló un poco incómodo el hombre.

-Se tomó unos días… hazme un favor y ve a buscarla- le dijo el pelirrojo mientras se arropaba con las sabanas.

-Sasori yo no…-

-Cierra al salir por favor-

El hyuga miró con pena a su amigo… claro que lo entendía y bastante bien.

El mismo sufría en carne propia el desprecio de su amada, pero ahora no se trataba de sus sentimientos… ahora lo que importaba era la empresa.

 **..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Ino me dejo pasar sakura- habló sonriente la chica.

-Hola hinata- dijo con voz apagada.

La chica de ojos grises se había en cargado de meter un permiso en la universidad para que la chica no perdiera el semestre…. Ahora lo importante es que ella salga de su depresión para que vuelva a su vida como antes.

-¿Estas bien sakura?- le dijo preocupada.

-SI-

La chica la miró con recelo… es obvio que no quería hablar del asunto.

´´ _Ojala el plan de ino funcione´´_

 **..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Está en observación-

-Pero… ¿esta agresivo?- preguntó itachi preocupado.

-A veces le dan ataques de desespero… comienza a murmurar varios nombres como Mikoto-dijo la enfermera.

-¿Pero cree en un futuro avance?-

-Es posible pero no le ha seguro nada-

Itachi había conseguido internar a su hermano en el sanatorio.

La muerte de su madre en manos de su padre había creado un fuerte trauma en su vida… desequilibrándolo por completo pero sus intentos de ayudarlo resultaron en vano.

Durante años pensó que su desequilibrio se había controlado pero con los frecuentes encuentros que tenía con varias chicas era obvio que no estaba curado del todo.

-Luchare para buscar tu bienestar hermano- habló con seguridad itachi.

 **..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿Estas segura ino?-

-No hay de otra… tal vez sakura quedo un poco traumada por lo de ese chico loco… pero estoy casi segura que su decaimiento es por sasori-dijo ino mientras llamaba a la oficina de la empresa.

Exclusive red corporation, buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes… ¿el presidente se encuentra?-

¿Quién habla?

-Necesito hablar con él por favor, es un asunto personal. Me puede decir donde se encuentra-habló la rubia

No está en estos momentos

-¿Y tendrá la dirección de su casa?-preguntó ino

Discúlpeme pero no le puedo dar esa clase de información

Ino resopló frustrada y pronto recordó que el novio de hinata había hablado con su prima que trabajaba junto a sakura.

-¿Eres karin?-

Si

-se trata de mi amiga sakura… ella necesita hablar con él- mintió la chica.

Sakura… ¿ella está bien?

-No tan bien como quisiera... por favor puedes ayudarnos-

Muy bien ya te la mando

Ino sonrió triunfadora mientras que en pocos minutos llegaba la dirección del pelirrojo.

-Vaya vive en Manhattan- habló sorprendida.

-Vamos sai… tenemos que buscarlo-

 **..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En muchos de sus sueños se encontraba esa puerta… aquella puerta blanca en donde varias veces ingresó para invitar a esa chica a un encuentro.

Esa puerta que tantas veces deseo abrir para llevarse a la joven entre sus brazos y no soltarla jamás… pero esos pensamientos era absurdos.

Tenten estaba completamente fuera de su alcance mientras que él luchó para ingresar a su corazón.

Respirando profundamente neji tocó el timbre ansioso… esperando que la chica saliera.

A los pocos instantes tenten salió con el rostro apagado mientras que recientes lágrimas se esparcían por su rostro.

-Neji…-exclamó sorprendida.

La chica se encontraba con un short verde y una camisa de tirantes roja, mientras su cabello era ajustado por un chongo alto.

-Los asuntos de mercadeo se me han salido de la mano- dijo mostrándose un poco serio.

La chica parpadeo comprendiendo.

-Tengo… tengo los documentos para ello- dijo la chica con miedo.

-Sería lo ideal- dijo neji.

-De acuerdo…- habló la chica con torpeza entrando a su despacho.

La curiosidad invadió a neji cuando encontró 2 maletas en la sala. Esa fuerza lo invitó a adentrase a la casa mientras se mostraba pensativo en la sala.

-Son de mercancía…- se sobresaltó la chica al mirarlo allí en el mismo sitio de la otra vez.

-Perdón por pasar sin invitación-

-Perdóname a mí por no haberte invitado…-habló nerviosa.

-¿Tus vacaciones se prolongaron?... tengo entendido que regresabas hoy- habló un poco desconcertado.

La chica se tensó al instante.

-Bueno… en realidad no voy a regresar- dijo la chica seria.

-Sasori me dijo que te habías tomado unos días…-

-No pienso volver a la empresa- dijo tenten mientras sus lágrimas se escapaban.

Neji la miró sorprendido.

-¿Estas bien tenten?- le dijo preocupado.

-No merezco tu preocupación… no merezco nada- dijo la chica derrumbada.

-No entiendo…-

-Soy un víbora neji… hice cosas terribles de las que me arrepiento-

-¿Fraude?-

-Defraude a chiyo… me defraude a mí misma y te defraude a ti-habló desesperada.

El hombre corrió para tomarla entre sus brazos pero la mano alzada de la chica lo detuvo.

-Ni tu lastima merezco…. Yo no valgo nada-

-¿De qué hablas tenten?-

-Mi obsesión por un hombre me llevo más allá de los límites. No me basto tenerlo cerca sin poder tocarlo, sin poder sentirlo-

Neji escuchaba atentamente.

-La obsesión se a dueño de mí y pronto el descontrol… sabía que no tenía el control de mi vida y al mismo tiempo luchaba por tener todo ante mis pies-Desquitaba mi frustración con los demás… con mis empleados. Con sakura…-

-¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó serio.

-La quería fuera de mi camino como con las demás… la quería fuera del alcance de sasori- dijo tenten.

Neji mostró asombro ante sus palabras.

-¿Ese hombre es sasori?-

-Me negaba… me negaba a renunciar al supuesto amor que le profesaba a sasori… me frustraba de nuevo no tener el control de mi… de mis sentimientos- dijo tenten en sollozos.

-Hice lo que pude para estar a su lado… para tratar de ganar su amor pero cuando tú llegaste…- dijo la chica observándolo.

Una sonrisa irónica se asomó en los labios del chico.

-¿Y entonces qué?- dijo con frialdad.

-Tú me desviabas de mi camino, de mi objetivo. No quería que fueras más importante que sasori- dijo la chica frustrada-Pero cada día me daba cuenta de que era completamente inevitable… tú te metiste en cada centímetro de mi piel, de mi mente… de mi corazón-

-No creo en tus palabras… creo en tus acciones- le dijo firme

-Merezco tus dudas, merezco tu desprecio. Pero lo que te digo es verdad… no quería que me desviaras de mi camino y por eso cuando estuvimos justo aquí...-Yo quería entregarme a tu amor… pero de nuevo mi conciencia me decía que no era lo que quería… Al día siguiente tenía la necesidad de probar mis sentimientos fue cuando sakura nos encontró a sasori y a mí en su oficina-

-Lo bese creyendo que era lo que quiera realmente… pero cuando probé sus labios nada ocurrió en mi cuerpo… nada sentí solo un simple roce. Desee probar tus labios… esos labios que me estremecen por completo- dijo tenten dando un paso.

Neji la miraba horrorizado… esa chica no era su tenten.

-En parte agradezco que nada haya sucedido entre nosotros…-dijo la chica limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¿Quieres burlarte?- le dijo con molesto.

-Por supuesto que no…. Me alegra porque yo no soy la mujer para ti. Eres un hombre maravilloso que merece una mujer honesta, buena que te quiera… que no dañe tu vida- le hablo con desespero.

-Todo lo que he escuchado me suena a excusas…-dijo caminado a la puerta.

Tenten lo miró entristecida.

-Es lo mejor para ti…- alcanzó a decir la chica antes de verlo partir.

Con el ánimo por los suelo decidió continuar con su tarea de hacer su equipaje… muy pronto ya no estará más en new york.

 **..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Que fácil- dijo ino encontrando el departamento del chico.

-¿Segura que no quieres que entre contigo?-pregunto sai.

-Esto lo arreglo yo-

Ino toco la puerta insistentemente… nadie salía pero ella no desistiría tan fácilmente.

Después de unos cuantos minutos salió el pelirrojo.

-La soledad no te asentó nada bien-dijo seria la rubia.

-No sé qué…- trato de decir sasori pero la rubia se adentró sin permiso alguno.

-Muy bonito- dijo observando el lugar.

Sasori la miraba con expresión de fastidio y seriedad.

-Bien… no me iré de aquí hasta no saber toda la verdad… solo así te dejare verla-le dijo ino con seguridad

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos asombrado.

-¿Ella está bien?- preguntó angustiado.

-Dentro de lo que cabe… ella te ama pero eso ya lo sabes ¿no?-le dijo con las manos en la cintura.

-Soy un imbécil…-

-Concuerdo contigo… pero eso no es lo que vine a escuchar. A menos que todo lo que se dice de ti sea verdad- dijo frunciendo el ceño la chica.

-¿Qué se dice de mí?-

-Que andas con tu mano derecha…. La tal tenten- habló con desprecio.

-No es lo que parece…-

-Te escucho- dijo ino sentándose en el cómodo sillón.

Sasori la imito de inmediato y comenzó su relato.

 **…Varios minutos después…..**

-¡INCREIBLE!-

-Estoy siendo sincero...-dijo serio al mirar la expresión de la rubia.

Ino se levantó del asiento con mucha prisa.

Su expresión era dura, mientras que sus dedos formaban puños con sus manos.

-Sabía que esa víbora era capaz de todo… siempre le tuvo envidia a sakura- le dijo la rubia furiosa.

-Tenten esta confundida… ella-

-Ella le quería arruinar la vida a sakura… ¡es una demente!- le dijo encarándolo.

-Ella creía estar enamorada de mí pero todo se trata de una simple obsesión- dijo sasori con seriedad.

-Sea lo que sea… eso no le da permiso de hacer lo que hizo- dijo la chica enfadada.

Sasori la miró por unos segundos… era cierto que lo que había hecho tenten no era justificable pero aun así…. ¿merecía una segunda oportunidad?

-Sakura… esto lo tiene que saber ella- dijo alarmada.

-He querido acercarme pero ya vez que no me deja- dijo el hombre con angustia.

-Tenemos que hablar con ella… sakura está muy deprimida. Casi no come ni sale- dijo preocupada.

-De acuerdo vamos…- dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie.

Ino lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Primero cámbiate… ¿no querrás asustarla?- le dijo burlesca.

-Muy graciosa- dijo el pelirrojo serio mientras iba a cambiarse.

La rubia aprovecho el momento para hacer una llamada.

-Hola hinata-

 **..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-De acuerdo ino- colgó la chica mientras miraba a la pelirosa acurrucada en su cama.

-Sakura… despierta-

-¿hinata?-

-Vamos toma una ducha… te relajara- le dijo hinata sacando unas toallas y otras cosas más.

Sakura obedeció a regañadientes… no entendía porque la chica la arreglaba tanto y la perfumaba.

-Lista- dijo sonriente.

-¿Qué es todo esto hinata?-

-Es que te ves linda- le dijo feliz

Sakura la miró extraño pero de nuevo su amargura la inundo.

´´DIN DON´´

-Yo abro- se apresuró hinata.

Unos fuertes pasos sonaron por la sala hasta de tenerse en el cuarto de la joven.

-Mi hermosa mujercita-

Sakura tembló al escuchar esa voz y con cara de asombro miro al hombre.

-Sssasori-

-He venido a robarme tu dulzura- dijo sonriente el hombre.

Sakura lo miró impactada.

-¿E-estas aquí?- dijo con ilusión.

 **No descansara hasta lograr curar su corazón herido... ¿el lobo alcanzara su objetivo?...**

 **333333333333333333333333**

 **Reviews….**


	18. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 19: Lobo y oveja**

-¿hiciste lo que te pedí?-

-Al pie de la letra…- habló sonriente hinata.

-¡Qué bien!… ahora vámonos- le dijo ino encaminándose a la salida.

-¿Segura que resultara?-le preguntó hinata preocupada.

-Confió en que la convencerá… vamos que tenemos otro asunto- le dijo la rubia mientras ponía el rostro malicioso.

Hinata se dejó guiar con un poco de escalofríos en el cuerpo… cualquier cosa que estaba planeando la rubia no iba a ser nada bueno.

-Y-yo…- trato de decir la pelirosa nerviosa.

Sakura se dio la vuelta evitando encarar al pelirrojo.

-Pensé que te había dicho que no me buscaras más-dijo la chica mientras una lágrima escapada de su ojo.

-Sí… lo sé, pero es necesario esta visita-dijo sasori mostrando una sonrisa.

-Pues habla claro y luego desaparece- dijo la chica tratando de mostrarse firme.

El pelirrojo termino con la distancia que los separaba, llegando a tocar su espalda.

-Me encanta cuando te enojas… te ves más hermosa…. Aunque siendo dulce eres igual de irresistible- le habló sasori muy cerca del oído.

Sakura se estremeció al momento.

-Y-ya b-basta… ¿q-que es lo que-e que-ires?-dijo la chica nerviosa.

-Ya te dije… vine a robarte la dulzura- le dijo volteándole el cuerpo para poder mirarla.

-Sakura… yo jamás te engañaría. Sé que fui un imbécil por no aceptar lo que siento por ti…-

-Siempre has sido imbécil- le dijo sakura mostrándose herida.

-Tienes razón en eso. Pero en lo que estas equivocada es en lo que viste en la oficina… entre tenten y yo no pasó nada-le dijo con seguridad.

-¿Estas tratando de tacharme de loca?... porque yo sé perfectamente lo que vi- le habló mientras las lágrimas se le desbordaban de los ojos.

-No llores… no llores por favor- le dijo limpiando el agua salada de sus ojos con la palma de su mano.

-¿C-como puedes hacerme esto?... ¿Cómo puedes venir a burlarte de mí?- le dijo mientras lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa con desespero.

-Fui un tonto por dejar que sufrieras todo este tiempo… me hierve la sangre por no haber estado contigo-le habló con frustración mientras la envolvía con sus brazos.

-S-sabias cuanto te quería… cuanto te amaba- le dijo en susurro la chica.

-¿Me amas aun?- le preguntó asustado.

La chica tembló entre sus brazos.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres escuchar?... que aun te amo- le dijo sakura encarándolo.

-Respóndeme por favor…-

-¿Cómo quieres que siga amando a una persona que me ha lastimado?-le habló desesperada.

Sakura trato de escapar de sus brazos pero sasori la aprisiono aun con más fuerzas.

-Sakura quiero que me digas si vale la pena a ver venido hasta aquí… ¿aún me quieres?- le dijo con anhelo sasori.

Sakura tragó grueso por sus palabras.

-Yo…- dijo la chica sonrojada-Te sigo amando… me duele todo esto sasori. Yo no soy de piedra para no sentir todo este dolor por dentro… pero aun así siento que es peor estar lejos de ti… lejos de tus ojos miel tan brillantes-habló entre sollozos.

El corazón de sasori latió fuertemente descontrolado mientras que su respiración se agitaba.

-Soy una masoquista… tu no mereces mi amor- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Mi bella…. Yo te amo tanto o más de lo que piensas… más que al universo entero- le dijo tomándola entre sus brazos para girarla en círculos.

-¡Oyee!... yo no estoy contenta por ello… bájame… bájame ahora- le dijo la chica con enojo fingido.

Sasori hizo lo que pidió y la dejo en el suelo rápidamente.

-Muy bien señorita… tú y yo tendremos una fuerte conversación- le dijo sasori completamente serio.

-¿De qué hablas?- le dijo sakura confundida.

El pelirrojo cerró la puerta con llave del cuarto y la guardo en su bolsillo.

-De aquí no te mueves hasta que me escuches…- le habló con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡espera!... ¿siempre haces esto? Siempre me obligas a estar contigo en un lugar… ¿disfrutas acorralarme?- le preguntó la chica con los brazos cruzados.

-Disfruto todo lo que tenga que ver contigo…- dijo con el rostro emocionado mientras caminaba hasta llegar a ella.

-No me da gusto nada de esto- le habló sakura insegura.

-Pronto le encontraras el sabor-le dijo sasori ya cerca de tocar sus labios.

-Y-yo…- dijo la chica nerviosa.

-Ves… solo así logras calmarte- le dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Tomó a la chica de la muñeca y la sentó en la orilla de la cama, permaneciendo el de pie.

-Cuando te dije que me esperaras a la salida era porque quería hablar contigo seriamente… ya no aguantaba más un momento sin estar contigo-le dijo el hombre mirándola.

-Quería proponerte que permanecieras a mi lado… como la persona que realmente me importa. Esa persona que quiero que este conmigo el resto de mi vida-

-No es lo que me hiciste sentir cuando te vi con ella- le dijo ofendida sakura.

-Por favor… te suplico que me dejes hablar- le dijo sasori amable.

-Igual no me convencerás- le dijo la chica firme.

-Ya lo veremos…-

-¡Quería salir de la oficina para decirte que nos marcháramos de una vez! que no importaba el resto, pero justo en ese momento llego tenten… ella parecía agobiada y desesperada. Al momento no comprendí lo que pasaba-

Sakura lo escuchaba atenta.

-Ella me confeso que siempre tuvo un interés más allá de lo profesional, pero sin embargo sentí duda en sus palabras… ella realmente estaba muy confundida- le dijo sasori con el entrecejo arrugado.

´´ _¿Ella… tenten le interesa sasori?´´_

-En cuestión de segundos ya la tenía besándome, yo reaccione al instante y la aleje de mí, pero ella se empeñaba en demostrar algo… demostrarse que me amaba pero no era así…. Sakura cuando tú entraste ella había aprovechado mi descuido para volver a besarme- le dijo con frustración.

-¿Ella está enamorada de ti?- le preguntó mientras su corazón se oprimía.

-Más bien obsesionada… nunca sintió amor real-le dijo mientras le tomaba las manos.

´´ _Por eso siempre me quería tener bien vigilada… y fuera de la empresa por supuesto´´_

Sakura se mostraba muy pensativa.

-Yo le aclare las cosas a tenten… ella pareció compresiva e incluso avergonzada por la situación. Me entrego su carta de renuncia al instante-

-¿Ya no trabaja en la empresa?- le dijo sorprendida la chica.

-Le pedí que reconsiderara las cosas-

Sakura arrugó el entrecejo molesta.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?... después de todo ella…- pero sakura calló al instante.

-Ella estaba insegura… ¿no es verdad?- se dijo la chica asombrada.

´´ _El dolor es la causa de su veneno´´_

-Yo no quiero escoger entre sus habilidades y personalidad… sabes ella no siempre fue así. No cuando mi abuela vivía-se dijo nostálgico sasori.

-¿Ella era diferente antes?- le preguntó sakura sin creérselo.

-Bastante a la de ahora…. Le pedí que se tomara unos días para que pensara con claridad. El hecho que esté haciendo esto sakura no significa que me interese como mujer… pero ella fue muy importante para mi abuela-dijo sasori serio.

-¿No te interesa de otra forma?- le preguntó nerviosa.

-Solo su habilidad en el trabajo- dijo seguro.

Sakura meditó lo que había pasado… era obvio que esa mujer la quería fuera de su camino para quedarse con sasori pero ¿en realidad estaba confundida con sus sentimientos y actuó por impulso?

Además siempre se mostró muy fría y calculadora con las demás personas, que es casi imposible de creer que antes fuera muy distinta… ¿estaría dispuesta a confiar en ella?

-Yo… sasori yo confió en ti-dijo la chica segura-Si tu consideras que está bien que permanezca en la empresa respetare tus decisiones-le dijo colocándose de pie frente a él.

-También me importa lo que opinas… si tú no la quieres cerca podría…-pero sakura lo interrumpió.

-Yo estoy dispuesta en darle una segunda oportunidad… solo tendría que conversar un poco con ella- le dijo mostrando su sonrisa sincera.

 _´´ ¡Llevare un hacha por si acaso!´´_

-Sakura- le dijo sasori abrazándola con fuerza.

La chica sintió su corazón desfallecer… pensar que estuvo a punto de tirar todo por la borda por un simple mal entendido la ponía realmente mal.

Completamente sonrojada la chica tomó el rostro de sasori entre sus manos.

-te amo- le dijo con ilusión.

-Yo más- le dijo sasori acercándose a sus labios.

-No yo te amo más- dijo sakura divertida.

-Eso ya lo veremos- le dijo sasori robándole un suspiro al probar sus labios.

El hombre sujeto a la chica de la cintura atrayéndola más a su cuerpo mientras disfrutaba saboreando sus labios y mordisqueándolos suavemente.

Suspiros y más suspiros salían de los labios de la chica.

Sasori aprovecho la abertura que le ofrecía la joven para penetrarle la cavidad de la boca con su lengua… disgustándose por completo.

Poco a poco el chico fue dejando a sakura en la cama mientras se posesionaba encima de ella.

-¿Por qué eres tan dulce?- le dijo divertido sasori al separarse de sus labios.

-Tus ojos son dulces como la miel…- dijo sakura sonrojada.

-Mmm ¿entonces soy como un dulce para ti?- le dijo susurrándole en el oído con sensualidad.

-Más bien un aperitivo muy delicioso…- le dijo la chica enrollado sus piernas en las caderas del hombre.

Sasori besaba su cabello descendiendo por su rostro hasta llegar a su cuello.

-Tu aroma es tan adictivo…- le dijo enloquecido.

-El tuyo también…- le dijo jalando sus cabellos rojizos.

-¿Prométeme que no te alegaras de mi lado?- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Jamás te dejare…- le dijo ella deseosa.

Sasori sonrió con dulzura mientras procedía a devorar sus labios rosados.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Cómo está?- le preguntó naruto a itachi.

-Más tranquilo- le respondió serio.

-¿Puedo entrar?- preguntó el chico.

-Por favor… verte tal vez le ayude-

-Bien- dijo el rubio mientras ingresaba a un cuarto blanco.

-Hola- le dijo naruto al chico sentado frente a una ventana.

-Vine a ver cómo te encontrabas-le dijo el rubio posesionándose a su lado.

-Hump… ¿Cómo quieres que este aquí encerrado?- le dijo frio el chico.

-Sabes… tayuyá salió del hospital hace unos días. Su familia se la llevó al extranjero-le dijo naruto.

-No me interesa-le hablo secó sasuke.

Naruto lo miró serio.

-Pues deberías… de no ser por la intervención de itachi también presentarías cargos por intento de homicidio. Fue un alivio que convenciera a tayuyá de que no lo hiciera-

-Eso no sirvió de nada… aún estoy aquí encerrado-le respondió molesto.

-Tienes que entender que todo lo que hiciste estuvo mal… la pobre chica estuvo al borde de la muerte e incluso la pobre sakura la está pasando muy mal-

-Sakura… ¿Cómo está?-preguntó ansioso.

-¿De verdad te preocupa como esta?-le preguntó serio el rubio.

-Ella me importa naruto- le habló firme sasuke.

-Si te hubiera importado no la hubieras secuestrado ni menos golpeado-le dijo el rubio con molestia.

-Me desespere… no quiero que me odie- dijo lo último con dolor.

Naruto lo observó atentamente… después de todo ese de allí era su amigo… loco pero era su amigo.

-Quiero verla naruto- le dijo ansioso.

-Eso no es posible sasuke… ella no quiere saber de ti, no después de lo que le hiciste- le dijo con rudeza.

-Ella… no quiero que me odie- repitió con desespero-Tráela… por favor. No le haré daño… nunca jamás-dijo con unas lágrimas en sus ojos negros.

Naruto meditó sus palabras.

-Si la traigo tengo que estar seguro de que has mejorado… solo así la buscare y te la pondré en frente-

-Yo mejorare… lo prometo- dijo el chico con seguridad.

-Muy bien… empieza desde ahora. Todo depende de ti y de tu bienestar- le dijo el chico seguro.

-Lo prometo naruto…-

El chico salió de la habitación sintiéndose culpable… era casi imposible que le trajera a sakura a ese lugar… no podría pedírselo no después del trauma que sasuke le hizo pasar.

-Tal vez con esta ilusión logre mejorarse- dijo el chico pensativo.

-¿Cómo lo viste?- le pregunto itachi preocupado.

-Un poco nervioso… pero creo que eso va a mejorar-

-¿Por qué?-

-Me lo prometió- dijo naruto con seguridad.

-¿Y cómo estas tan seguro de que lo hará?-le pregunto curioso

-Porque a cambio me pidió un favor- le dijo serio el rubio.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Gracias por acompañarme a hacer estas compras-dijo ino sonriente.

-¿Ino para que tanto detergente?…- le preguntó hinata curiosa.

-Es para un pequeño experimento.- le dijo la rubia divertida.

-OK… ¿dime ahora mismo que tramas?- le preguntó la chica mientras ponía las manos en la cintura como jarra.

Risitas fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

-Paciencia… ya lo sabrás- dijo saliendo de la tienda con todo lo comprado e introduciéndose en el auto de la chica.

-Me gusta tu auto hinata- le dijo la chica sonriente.

-Bien… ¿y ahora a dónde?- le preguntó la chica preocupada

-Aquí tienes la dirección- le dio un papel a la chica.

-¿Y porque quieres ir hacia estos departamentos?-

-Cuando lleguemos te lo cuento- le dijo con sonrisa maliciosa.

Hinata obedeció sin ninguna objeción, mientras más rápido llegue más pronto se entera de que se trata todo aquello.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Gracias por estar todos aquí reunidos…- dijo tenten mirando al montón de empleados concentrados en la recepción de la primera planta.

Los empleados se miraban entre sí extrañados por la situación.

-Quiero informarles personalmente que ya no seré su jefe, ya no seré más su supervisora. Hoy presente mi carta de renuncia en recursos humanos-dijo la chica con el rostro serio.

-Ya no tendrán a esta víbora venenosa como su superior… ustedes son unos empleados maravillosos y me siento profundamente decepcionada y defraudada por mi actitud con ustedes- dijo la mujer.

Los rostros de los empleados era un completo asombro.

-Siéntanse liberados de esta calamidad que los agobiaba cada día… lamento haberme convertido en una mujer despiadada y sin control-

\- Sé que no merezco que estén aquí escuchándome atentamente… pues están perdiendo su valioso tiempo en mí… pero agradezco que permanezcan aquí de pie encarándome y mirándome directamente a los ojos…- dijo con los ojos humedecidos.

-Gracias a todos por permitirme hablar frente a ustedes… disculparse no arregla lo sucedido pero era necesario para cerrar este ciclo. También sé que merecen ser escuchados y si alguno quiere decir todo lo que siente al respecto estaré en mi oficina en donde lo recibiré atentamente…-y sin más que decir la mujer tomo el ascensor hasta su oficina.

Andrea la recepcionista se reunió con el resto de los empleados a conversar.

-Yo hablare con ella- dijo la chica tomando el ascensor en búsqueda de la castaña.

Tenten quien recogía sus cosas escuchó el delicado sonido de la puerta abrirse.

-Pasa Andrea- dijo la chica mirándola.

-Vengo en nombre de todos los empleados…- dijo Andrea un poco insegura.

-De acuerdo-

-Sé que como la víbora ponzoñosa que fuiste es parte de lo que crees que mereces…-

Tenten la miraba atenta.

-Pero es justo que reacciones y vuelvas a la realidad. Cuando la señora chiyo te trajo aquí sentimos que era lo mejor para la empresa… cada uno de los empleados que ves aquí han permanecido en este lugar gracias a tus esfuerzos por levantar la empresa…-

-La señora chiyo confiaba plenamente en ti y por consiguiente todos lo hacíamos. La empresa estaba en su mejor momento, todos estábamos alegres porque por fin tendríamos un puesto seguro y un buen sueldo… Tu siempre te esforzabas para sacarnos a delante pero cuando ella murió…-

-Andrea yo…-

-Escucha… Sé que las cosas iban a cambiar. Teníamos miedo de que eso representara la salida de muchos empleados aquí, pero tú no quisiste que eso pasara. Sacaste a delante de nuevo la empresa con la ayuda del nuevo presidente…-

-Eso no justificaba lo cruel que fui…-

-Déjame hablar… No eres una máquina de trabajo, no eres perfecta nadie lo es… la empresa ahora está perdiendo números. Tu puedes sacarla delante de nuevo… nosotros confiamos en ti tenten. Merecemos que nos des seguridad, es el momento de que nos regreses lo que nos has quitado- le dijo la chica con lágrimas fugaces.

-No están sencillo… no después de lo que hice-

-No te vengas a compadecer. Es justo lo que te estoy pidiendo tómalo como una reivindicación, nosotros te perdonamos de corazón y te pedimos que te quedes- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan nobles ustedes?- le preguntó la chica llorosa.

-Porque confiamos en ti-

Tenten abrazo a la chica con fuerzas.

-Yo te prometo… que haré lo que pidan-

-Queremos que seas la misma de antes-

Tenten le dedicó una sonrisa.

Si ellos se lo pedían tendría que cumplir… era lo menos que debía hacer.

-Por supuesto-

-¿A quién esperamos?-

-Bien… la culpa de la infelicidad de sakura la tiene la mujer que vive en ese departamento…- dijo furiosa ino.

-¿Qué?- dijo asombrada hinata.

-La víbora siempre le quiso hacer daño a mi amiga y desde luego que no se me escapara ilesa…-dijo la rubia mientras procedía a realizar una mezcla.

Huevos podrido, cloro, sal y picante era lo que tenía en un recipiente.

-Aquí la esperaremos… para darle un bañito…-dijo la chica sonriente.

-Ino no sé…- dijo la chica insegura.

-Vamos hinata… es lo mínimo que se merece-dijo ino segura.

-D-de acuerdo-

-Sakura eres la mujer más hermosa que existe-

-¿No que era una mujercita?- le dijo sakura mientras besaba el cuello del chico.

-Eres mi mujercita bella de ojos jades- habló sasori acariciando su rostro.

-Y tú eres el hombre más hermoso de ojos miel-le dijo esta vez besando sus labios con pasión.

-Sakura yo…-

-Lo quiero sasori… quiero que me hagas el amor en este momento-le dijo la chica excitada.

El hombre la miró sorprendido mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una bella sonrisa.

-Me alaga que me permitas ser el primero…. Y el último en tu vida-le dijo tomando sus labios con desespero y deseo.

Tenten había arreglado todo para permanecer en la empresa… tendría que posponer su viaje a parís para sus vacaciones del año que viene.

Pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas, ella tenía un asunto pendiente con sasori y con la pelirosa.

´´ _De nuevo agradecida con la vida por esta segunda oportunidad… si tan solo estuvieras tu´´_

La chica resopló desanimada… después de todo lo había perdido a él.

-Traje los documentos para el ingreso de la nueva mercancía- habló una voz a sus espaldas.

Un tremendo escalofrió invadió su cuerpo mientras que su garganta se secaba.

-D-de acuerdo-

-Bonita la reunión de hoy…-le habló neji con una frialdad devastadora.

La chica no se sorprendió por sus palabras… después de todo neji era ahora el encargado, y se enteraba de todo en la empresa e incluso no le extraño que él ya supiera que ella no dejaba la empresa, y mucho menos que supiera que se encontraba en su oficina.

-Era necesaria- respondió la chica con firmeza.

El hombre la miró detalladamente de pies a cabezas. El look de tenten le resultaba muy diferente al que ella siempre llevaba.

En esta ocasión la chica tenía una camisa sencilla manga larga marrón, con unos pantalones ajustados negros mientras que sus imponentes tacones eran reemplazados por unas simples zapatillas bajas.

El cabello lo tenía suelto pero sin ondulaciones completamente liso mientras que el maquillaje era suave y natural.

-E-espero un informe en mi escritorio en media hora- habló nervioso el hombre mientras desaparecía

La chica lo miró partir desilusionada… no iba a resultar nada fácil trabajar con él por cómo habían terminaron las cosas entre ellos.

-Tampoco me iba a recibir con un jardín de rosas… es justo que se sienta herido- dijo la chica comenzando su trabajo.

Salió de su oficina para realizar su chequeo matutino. Todo marchaba viento en popa en cada departamento, además le sorprendió las sonrisas de bienvenida de los empleados para con ella.

Al término de su trabajo realizó el informe para llevárselo a neji.

´´ _Sera lo más difícil del día´´_

TOCK….TOCK

-Pase-

La chica respiró profundo e ingreso en la oficina.

-Es el informe- le dijo con una diminuta sonrisa.

El hombre no dijo nada al respecto así que decidió marcharse creyéndose que su presencia le estorbaba.

-¿Cómo no puedes…?-

-¿Ehmm?-dijo la chica volteándose.

-¿Cómo no puedes ser consciente de lo que me provocas?-le dijo frustrado el hombre.

La chica parpadeó repetidas veces, sin creerse lo que escuchaba.

-Te muestras ante mí con ese atuendo y aun me resultas hermosa… sonríes tímidamente y me cautivas más que con tus otras sonrisas- habló poniéndose de pie.

-Neji mi intensión nunca ha sido perturbarte…- le dijo sintiéndose culpable.

-N-no me mires así- le dijo cerrando los ojos-No me mires con esa mirada triste- le dijo acercándose a ella.

-Sabes muy bien lo falsa que fui- le dijo la chica decepcionada.

-¿Lo serás ahora?-

-Nunca más- dijo segura.

-¿Qué sientes?... ¿que sientes por mí?-le preguntó ansioso.

-Yo…-la chica lo miró con anhelo

-T-te amo- dijo derramando una lágrima.

-¿Estas segura de ello?-

-No tengo dudas al respecto- le dijo con seguridad.

-¿Y cómo no sé qué tu corazón está confundido?-

-Porque cada latido…-dijo acercando la mano del chico a su pecho, justo en el corazón.

-Cada latido desenfrenado que produce mi corazón… es porque estas cerca de mí. Porque disfruta del calor que emana tu cuerpo… ¿sientes lo apresurado que va?... hasta puede salir volando en este momento-le dijo con una sonrisa hermosa.

-Si te digo que nunca deje de quererte… ¿Qué me dirías?- le preguntó serio.

-Diría que mereces encontrar la felicidad… me sentiría la mujer más afortunada de este mundo- le habló con los ojos brillosos.

-¿Pensarías en intentar algo conmigo sinceramente?-

-Sería egoísta si te lo pidiera… yo no era una buena persona-

-Respóndeme… ¿pensarías ser mi novia?-

-Por supuesto… moriría por serlo- dijo la chica.

-Tenten si aceptaras estar conmigo no serias egoísta porque me estarías haciendo el hombre más feliz del universo… no puedes castigarte por siempre- le dijo tomando su rostro con dulzura.

-Pero…-

-¿Serás mi novia tenten?- le preguntó sonriente.

-¿Me perdonaras tan fácilmente?-

-Cuando hay amor sincero no hay errores irreparables…. ¿tú me perdonarías?- le preguntó neji.

-Mil veces si fuera necesario- le dijo tenten sonriente.

-Entonces serás mi novia…-

-Claro que sí…- dijo abrazándolo con emoción.

-Qué bueno que dijiste que sí, porque ya me estaba impacientando… no se de lo que sería capaz si te hubieras negado. Probablemente te hubiera robado y llevado lejos conmigo-le dijo mientras la tomaba fuerte de la cintura.

-¿Serias capaz de eso neji hyuga?- le preguntó la chica mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-De lo que sea…con tal de estar junto a ti-le dijo robándole un apasionante y deseoso beso.

 **Perdonado y dispuesto a dar amor, el lobo disfrutará cada momento con su oveja… ¿lograran por fin ser felices?**

 **Comentarios**


	19. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 20: exquisita oveja…**

 **Capítulo de lemon, bueno ya saben… no soy buena escribiendo lemon, más o menos me defiendo, así que aquí está**

Después de los difíciles momentos que tuvo que pasar en estas semanas, nunca imagino que estuviera en estas circunstancias… Sintiéndose la mujer más deseada y afortunada de todas.

Había llegado el momento de entregar todo el amor que existía en su cuerpo, el amor que la inundaba por completo y que le dolía en el alma hasta ya no poder.

Entregaría todo y no se quedaría con nada, disfrutaría de cada segundo y cada momento aunque los nervios la angustiaran y provocaran temor en ella.

´´ _Solo existe el amor sincero… y es el que estoy dispuesta a darte´´_

Sasori tomó sus labios con dulzura y suavidad, mientras sus manos terminaban de despojar la camisa del cuerpo frágil de la chica. Poco a poco y con el pasar de los segundos el beso se intensificó a uno más desesperado y rudo.

Abandonando sus labios robándole varios suspiros y jadeos, poco a poco sasori atacó su cuello blanco y delicado con besos cortos y sensuales.

-S-Sssasori- gimió la chica extasiada.

El pelirrojo llegó hasta el inicio de sus pechos, mordisqueando y besando la piel expuesta por su sostén color vino. Su piel tan blanca como la nieve, tan suave y delicada… tan hermosa y perfecta.

Con total astucia y sin dejar de besar sus labios, le quito esa prenda que cubría sus senos redondos, suaves con pezones rosados y deliciosos… no se resistió y rápidamente los probó con descaro.

Su lengua se entretenía con ellos mientras que su mano masajeaba y estrujaba el otro seno derecho.

Mientras que la chica jalaba con desespero sus hermosos mechones rojizos, estremeciéndose a cada segundo por el placer.

Después de haber jugado con sus senos continúo besando su abdomen plano, dejando un camino de besos húmedos en su piel. Se detuvo justo en su obligo para introducir su lengua con sensualidad y deseo, mientras sus manos presionaban con fuerzas sus caderas.

Sakura cerraba los ojos extasiada… mientras su boca se abría completamente para anunciar sus largos suspiros.

Descendió hasta colocar las manos en el cierre de su pantalón negro para dejarla completamente desnuda a su merced, pero en ese preciso instante sakura se tensó ligeramente.

Sasori la observó con dulzura y paciencia esperando una respuesta para continuar con su acto. El rostro de sakura volvió al rojo vivo de inmediato, brindándole una sonrisa cálida que le aseguraba que podía continuar.

Al momento ya no se encontraba usando esos pantalones ajustados, y solo se podía apreciar su braga color vino pasión.

-M-me gustaría sentir tu piel contra mi piel- le dijo con lujuria la chica.

El chico le sonrió con sensualidad y se aproximó de nuevo hasta su rostro provocando un sonrojo en sus hermosas mejillas. Tomó con delicadeza sus manos y las introdujo por debajo de su camisa de algodón negra.

Las manos de sakura temblaban deseosas por su piel, con torpeza llegó hasta su abdomen firme y dotado de varios músculos.

Con ayuda del hombre sakura pudo despojarlo de esa prenda dejando a la vista su duro pecho varonil. Admiró fascinada cada centímetro de la piel de ese hombre, mientras que su lengua subía desde su labio superior hasta ubicarse en el inferior… no era una acción típica de ella, pero en esos momentos el hombre que tenía frente a ella era un completo dios sexi y súper sensual.

Es ahora donde se pregunta quién es en realidad el depredador y la presa… porque es muy evidente que disfrutaría al máximo de ese manjar suculento de ojos miel.

-Hermosa- escuchó decir sakura mientras se perdía en sus ojos.

El aprovecho su distracción para admirarla desde arriba… la mujer de sus sueños era justo la más hermosa y bella del mundo.

Un tatuaje situado debajo de su costilla izquierda llamó su atención. Colocó su mano mientras hacía círculos con extremo cuidado en su piel pintada.

-The jade of her eyes and the brightness of his lips is my desire that you can keep them-

 _´´El jade de tus ojos y el brillo de tus labios, es mi deseo poder conservarlos´´_

La chica lo miró con sorpresa mientras él se acercó a su rostro para besar sus mejillas sonrojadas

-Me lo hice hace unos días… quería plasmar tu esencia en mi piel. Sentirte cerca de mí en todo momento-le hablo con dulzura.

Las lágrimas de la chica le inundaron el rostro por completo.

-Hey no es mi intención hacerte llorar…-le dijo limpiando su rostro con delicadeza.

-Sabes… me gustaría que tu piel quede marcada en la mía por siempre- le dijo la chica admirando sus ojos.

-Así será mi hermosa muñeca- le dijo mientras besaba sus labios.

Sakura se pegó lo más que pudo al cuerpo de sasori sintiendo como sus senos acariciaba la piel del pecho del hombre.

Aferró sus manos a su rostro para besarlo con más pasión y deseo, mientras envolvía sus piernas en su cintura ansiosa.

El chico devoró su boca, para después cambiarla por su cuello blanco y suave. Descendió dispuesto a probar sus senos, mientras que las manos de ella le acariciaban la espalda de arriba a abajo.

Con mucho cuidado sasori quitó las piernas de la chica de su cintura y bajo hasta la entrepierna de ella, quitándole la última prenda que escondía su sexo.

Introdujo un dedo en ella, haciendo movimientos circulares con una sensualidad abrumadora, provocando que la chica se retorciera entre las sabanas.

Al poco tiempo ya no era uno si no tres dedos que se introducían en ella… sacándolos, metiéndolos, arriba abajo, con desesperados movimientos circulares.

En cuestión de segundos él ya había cambiado sus dedos por su húmeda lengua… saboreándola por completo mientras su dedo jugaba con su clítoris.

Continuó con su trabajo por varios segundos hasta que el grito desgarrador de sakura le anunció que ya había tenido su primero orgasmo.

Su acto siguiente fue despojarse de sus últimas prendas revelando su imponente sexo.

Sakura quien se recuperaba con dificultad no pudo evitar abrir los ojos asombrada. Era la primera vez que admiraba al rojo vivo el miembro erecto de un hombre y sobre todo del hombre de quien estaba enamorada.

Sasori sonrió ante su inocencia mientras se acercaba a ella con mucha sensualidad.

-Solo y exclusivamente tuyo- le hablo al oído con deseo.

Sakura se sonrojo exageradamente ante su comentario.

´´ _E-es tan grande… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo entrara eso en mí?´´_

-Sasori…- le dijo la chica tomándolo por los brazos.

-Dime mi hermosa mujercita-

Sakura lo miró con recelo.

¿Por qué siempre terminaba llamándola de ese modo?... ¿Qué quería decir exactamente con aquello?... Ella ya no era una niña y esto que estaban haciendo lo comprobaba ¿pero acaso no era tan mujer como el esperaba?

Con una determinación impresionante dejo el chico en la cama mientras se posicionaba encima de él. Sasori la miraba sorprendido pero pronto cambio su expresión por una de placer.

Sakura había tomado entre sus manos el enorme miembro del chico para luego introducírselo directo a su boca. Poco a poco fue enviándole hilos de placer al hombre quien se retorcía en la cama.

Con muy poco experiencia la chica logro su cometido… inundar de placer a sasori.

Sintiéndose victoriosa sakura reclamó lo que es suyo y al poco tiempo el chico se vino en su boca llenándola por completo.

Provo su sabor y se deleitó con el de sobremanera, hasta llegar a su garganta.

Sasori al recuperar el aliento la atrajo a su rostro para besarla con demandante locura.

Acariciando sus pechos y tomándola de la cintura, ambos disfrutaban de cada contacto.

Después de saciarse de la piel del otro, sasori tomó a la chica de la cintura para colocarla debajo de él.

De nuevo la lleno de besos tortuosos y apasionados por varios minutos, hasta que tomó su mentón con delicadeza para mirarla a los ojos.

-Es hora-

Sakura respiró profundamente para luego asentir con la cabeza.

Sasori se acomodó en su entrada mientras tomaba su pene con una mano y lo introducía con un poco de paciencia. El rostro de la chica mostraba una ligera mueca, hasta que de pronto el chico se adentró por completo en ella.

El gritó de horror escapó de los labios rosados de la chica mientras lágrimas fugaces se asomaban en sus ojos.

-Lo siento… tenía que entrar por completo si no te hubiera dolido más- le dijo dándole cortos besos en las mejillas con dulzura.

A los pocos segundos el rostro de sakura recobró la pasión del momento mientras le devolvía los besos.

-Ya estoy bien- le dijo sonrojada.

Sasori asintió con la cabeza mientras comenzaba con el vaivén de sus embestidas, al principio un poco lentas pero después se tornaron desesperadas y profundas.

Sakura se retorcía entre sus brazos mientras pedía con ansiedad más contacto.

-Ah… ah… más… más sasori- dijo la chica cegada por la lujuria, mientras mordía su labio inferior.

El chico hizo lo que pidió y arremetió con todo lo que tenía. La sujetaba con fuerza de las caderas para hacer más profundas sus estocadas.

-Si… si… si… dame así-

-Ahmm sakura…- gruñó sasori llegando al límite.

En cuestión de segundos ambos habían llegado al mismo tiempo. Llenándola nuevamente de su esencia por dentro.

La beso con dulzura en la frente para luego mirarla.

-Ha sido hermoso- le dijo sasori sonriente.

Sakura sonrió aun con la cara sonrojada y la respiración entre contada.

El chico salió de ella y la acurruco a su lado abrazándola posesivamente de la cintura, mientras la arropaba con las mantas.

-F-fue maravilloso- dijo por fin la chica.

Sasori acarició sus sedosos cabellos mientras ella caía en un profundo sueño.

-Duerme mi hermosa mujercita….-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Sabes…. que creo que no va a venir-

-Yo no me muevo de aquí hasta devolverla de nuevo en el sucio hueco de víboras de donde salió-dijo ino segura.

-¿Al menos sabes cómo es?-le pregunto hinata con inquietud.

-Debe ser una sobrada. Vestida elegante con tacones y más o menos de tu altura con el cabello castaño- dijo la rubia pensativa.

-¡O por todos los cielos…! esa mujer podría ser cualquiera-habló hinata mirándola con asombro.

-Descuida… cuando llegue la reconoceré al instante- le dijo ino confiada.

-Y otra cosa… ¿Cómo es que conseguiste su dirección?-le dijo hinata curiosa.

-Bueno la prima de naruto me la proporciono… y no preguntes como lo logre, ya sabes que soy muy insistente- le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Por supuesto que lo sé… no estaría aquí si no lo supiera- resopló hinata resignada.

-Muy bien porque ya sabes que nos quedaremos aquí por un largo tiempo- le dijo la rubia mirando la entrada de los apartamentos.

Hinata solo presionó con fuerza el volante como acto de fastidio.

-Bien-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿No hay nada pendiente?- le dijo tenten mientras lo observaba con una sonrisa.

-No… bueno no tan importante- le dijo el hombre mirándola con una sonrisa sexi.

Después de haberse besado por uno largos minutos ambos se separaron mientras se miraban con complicidad.

La chica había insistido en que tenía que salir a arreglar unos asuntos pero que lo vería en la salida, sin embargo neji no quiera separase de ella en ningún instante.

-Son las 4:30 aún falta mucho para la salida- le dijo el hombre ansioso.

-¿No puedes esperar dos horas y media?- le preguntó curiosa.

-No puedo esperar ni un minuto sin ti…- le dijo insinuante.

-Neji…-

-Sabes hace un rato llamo pein, me dijo que ya había solucionado sus asuntos y que podría venir a la empresa-le dijo el hombre sonriente.

-¿Le tomaras la palabra?-

-Si… hay muchas cosas de las que quiero hablar contigo fuera de la empresa- le dijo mostrándose serio.

El rostro de tenten se tensó por unos instantes.

´´ _Solo espero que no sea arrepentimiento´´_

 _-_ D-de acuerdo- dijo insegura.

-Muy bien. Entonces ve a buscar tus cosas y nos vemos en la entrada en 10 min- le dijo dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

La chica asintió con el corazón desembocado.

Fue a su oficina y tomó sus cosas para salir sin ánimos a la entrada.

-Nos vemos mañana Andrea- le dijo la chica a la recepcionista.

-Hasta mañana- le respondió sonriente.

Luego de unos minutos llego neji y ambos fueron al estacionamiento. La chica se subió al auto del hombre dejando su precioso convertible negro allí aparcado.

-No te preocupes no le pasara nada-le dijo el hombre conduciendo.

´´ _Si pero mañana no tendré como venir a la empresa´´_

El transcurso a la casa de la chica fue bastante silencio y hasta un poco incómodo.

-¿Desasiste tus maletas?- le pregunto neji.

-N-no, aun no- le dijo tenten extrañada.

-No lo hagas…- le dijo el hombre.

-¿Y porque?- preguntó interesada.

-Ya llegamos- dijo neji serio.

 _´´ ¿No quiere que deshaga las maletas porque igual piensa botarme?´´_

Ese temor inundó su corazón por completo, llenándola de inseguridades y miedos.

Salió medio aturdida del auto mientras admiraba la espalda del hombre.

-VENENOSA-

En cuestión de 3 segundos ella se encontraba empapada de una asquerosa sustancia.

-AHHMM- gritó alarmada

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Ya lo deduje- dijo hinata con fastidio.

-Silencio- dijo la rubia sobresaltada.

Un auto lujoso se aparcaba en la entrada mientras que de él descendía una mujer con características similares a las que sakura le conto alguna vez.

-No se ve tan elegante- habló la rubia intrigada.

-¿Qué paso?- le preguntó hinata interesada.

-Es el momento…- dijo la chica saliendo del auto mientras corría a toda prisa.

-OYEEEEEE…. Espera- dijo hinata saliendo a su persecución.

Ino corría con sus largas piernas, mientras sostenía el envase repleto de esa sustancia amarillenta con tonos verduscos.

-VENENOSA - gritó la chica cuando estaba ya a su lado.

Vació todo el frasco en ella con orgullo y altanería.

-¿Diablos que mierda te pasa?- le dijo la mujer enojada.

-Es justo lo que yo quiero saber- dijo ino mirándola de la misma manera.

Hinata llegó al lado de la rubia, mientras ahogaba una exclamación al ver a la mujer empapada.

-¿Qué ocurre tenten?- habló neji mientras observaba a las mujeres.

-NEJI-gritó hinata.

-Hinata- dijo el hombre asombrado.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó ino

-Es mi primo- habló hinata.

-¿Qué está pasando hinata?- le preguntó neji.

-N-neji nosotras…-

-Lo que pasa es que esta mujer es una víbora- le dijo ino acusando a tenten.

-¡Pero si yo no te conozco!-le habló tenten enojada.

-Pero muy bien que conoces a mi amiga sakura- le dijo ino con el entrecejo arrugado.

-¿sakura?-

-Así es… mi AMIGA- le recalcó la última palabra la rubia.

Tenten comenzaba a temblar y no solo por estar completamente mojada de pies a cabezas, si no por la terrible mirada que le brindaba aquella rubia.

-Chicas…-habló neji enfocando su mirada en la rubia-Tenten esta arrepentida de todo lo que hizo- dijo con seriedad.

Ino miró aquel hombre con asombro, pero de prisa cambió su expresión por una de confusión.

-¿No tendría que ser ella quien lo dijera?... es obvio que no lo está del todo-escupió las palabras con irritación.

-Sé que es difícil de creer en mi arrepentimiento. Pero estoy completamente dispuesta a conversar con la misma sakura de este asunto-habló con seguridad y calma la castaña-Si está de acuerdo a mantener unas palabras conmigo- dijo con un poco de ansiedad.

-Veremos que dice ella- dijo ino aun desconfiada.

-Ino… vámonos- habló hinata un poco nerviosa.

-Ya no hay mucho que hacer aquí… vámonos- le respondió ino volteando la mirada.

La chica de ojos grises le mostró una mirada flexible al hombre mientras se dirigía con la rubia al auto.

-Sakura merece que le ofrezca una sincera disculpa…. Solo espero que me dé la oportunidad de hablarle- dijo la chica un poco nerviosa.

-Seguro que si te da la oportunidad- dijo neji mirándola a los ojos.

Ambos subieron al departamento en total silencio.

-Ya regreso… voy a quitarme todo esto- dijo la chica haciendo referencia a su mojado atuendo.

Neji la observó perderse en el pasillo directo al baño.

-Genial… ¿ahora qué?- dijo malhumorada mientras se despojaba de sus ropas y se metía en la ducha.

´´ _La seriedad de neji me inquieta… no me gusta para nada´´_

-Neji…- susurró sonrojada mientras las gotas de agua corrían por su cuerpo.

-Dime tenten-

La chica se sorprendió y girando muy de prisa encontró la figura poderosa de neji recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Q-que h-haces a-aquí?-tartamudeo temblorosa cubriéndose con la cortina del baño, lo cual resultaba completamente absurdo ya que este era transparente.

-Mencionaste mi nombre-dijo el hombre introduciéndose completamente en el cuarto de baño con pasos astutos.

-E-es que…- trató de decir algo coherente, pero le resultaba bastante difícil.

-Allá afuera hace mucho calor…-dijo aflojándose la corbata.

-P-perdón por no encender el aire acondicionado-dijo con el corazón acelerado.

-Descuida. Ya encontré una mejor manera de refrescarme…- dijo neji comenzando a desnudarse frente a los ojos sorprendidos de la chica.

De manera muy sensual desabotono su camisa mostrando su blanqueció pecho y perfectos abdominales. Seguidamente abrió sus pantalones y lo bajo de manera tortuosa para la chica, quedando exclusivamente con su bóxer gris.

Caminó con pasos precisos hasta llegar a la entrada de la ducha y desplazar la cortina con las manos, mostrando la figura desnuda de la chica.

-N-neji- suspiró la chica.

El hombre la miró con ojos profundos e intensos deleitándose por la belleza de la chica.

Con una media sonrisa en los labios se introdujo en la comodidad de la ducha, mientras las gotas de agua mojaban su cabello largo y parte de sus hombros y pecho.

-Tenten…-le susurró mientras la tomaba de la cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

-Ahm…-gimió la mujer sonrojada.

-Dime… ¿lo deseases tanto como yo?-le pregunto en tono sensual y ronco.

-Y-yo n-neji… Ahm-dijo estremecida por la cercanía del hombre en su piel.

-Dime que deseas esto… Por favor- le habló besando su cuello largo y delicado.

Tenten sumergió sus dedos en los cabellos del hombre mientras gemía descontrolada.

-L-lo d-deseo- dijo con la respiración entre cortada.

El hombre mostró su sonrisa ante la respuesta afirmativa de la mujer y con total desespero subió sus manos por su espalda, hasta colocarla en sus hombros desnudos y suaves.

La atrajo más a su cuerpo mientras le devoraba el cuello y con una mano masajeaba su seno derecho. Poco a poco fue abandonando su cuello, llegando hasta los labios para seguidamente continuar hasta el inicio de sus senos, dejando cortos besos pero profundos.

Se metió en la boca el pezón ya erecto de la chica y lo succionó suavemente jalando un poco con los dientes.

-Ah… ah…ah- soltaba los gemidos la chica.

Después de haber succionada los senos de la chica los estrujo con un poco de fuerza con sus manos, masajeándolos y pellizcándolos levemente. Subió a su rostro y reclamó sus labios desesperado, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior para poder introducir su lengua en su cavidad mojada.

Una danza de lenguas no se hizo esperar y mientras ella se encontraba entretenida con su boca él aprovecho para introducir un dedo en su sexo húmedo y mojado.

Adentro… afuera… adentro afuera…. 1, 2 y 3 dedos se encontraban dentro de ella. Con movimientos circulares y tortuosos.

Tenten se retorcía de placer mientras arqueaba la espalda excitada.

-DIABLOS-gritó tenten al llegar a su primer orgasmo.

Neji enredó las piernas de ella en su cadera, besándola con locura y pasión. La chica le jalaba el cabello desesperada mientras que él se preparaba para entrar en ella.

Tomó su miembro y lo introdujo en su cavidad logrando meter la cabeza de su pene.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhm-un gritó de placer se escapó de sus labios.

Poco a poco lo introdujo por completo sintiendo las paredes de la chica apretarlo con fuerza por dentro.

-Está muy estrecho…-dijo roncamente neji.

El corazón de tenten palpitaba… allí estaba con él, el hombre de sus sueños desnudos a su merced.

-Si… si neji- dijo tenten deseosa.

Neji comenzó con sus embestidas placenteras, un poco lento al principio, pero en cuestión de segundos arremetía contra ella desesperado y rudamente.

-n-neji- vibró tenten mientras era sometida contra la pared de la ducha.

Su cuerpo chocaba con violencia contra la bonita cerámica del cuarto de baño, el sonido ronco de sus voces produciendo jadeos y gemidos se hizo presente durante largos minutos. El cuerpo del hombre la tomaba posesivamente mientras arremetía con fuerza dentro de ella, esperando su anhelado orgasmo.

-Ya casi… llego- le dijo excitado.

-Ahm-

Las últimas estocadas fueron decisivas y como dijo, llego su preciado orgasmo llenándola e inundándola por dentro.

Dándole los últimos besos la dejo en el suelo sujetándola de los hombros.

-Increíble- dijo la chica sonrojada.

-Y todavía falta… cuando estemos en parís no te dejare descansar- le dijo con su sonrisa sensual.

-¿en parís?- dijo la chica desconcertada.

-Así es… yo ya mande hacer mis maletas y como tú ya las tienes listas muy pronto nos iremos de vacaciones-

-Ese era tu gran misterio… ¿por eso estabas tan serio?- le dijo aliviada.

-No sabía cómo decírtelo… pensé que era un poco apresurado. Pero al tenerte por fin entre mis brazos comprendí que no deseo soltarte jamás-le dijo abrazándola de la cintura.

-Neji-

-Debo decir que si no te hubieras metido aquí en el baño no habría tenido la oportunidad perfecta de seducirte de esta forma-le dijo sensual.

-Entonces da le gracias a esa rubia- le dijo la chica sonriente mientras besaba su mejilla.

-Y a mi prima- le dijo besando sus labios.

Y así de nuevo el juego comenzó…

 **Por fin entre sus brazos ambos disfrutan del amor mutuo… ¿Qué ocurrirá en la vida de la oveja y el lobo?**

 **Comentarios:***


	20. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 21: Muy lejos del veneno.**

-Nos vemos mañana…. Adiós sai-corto la rubia mientras entraba en el apartamento.

Su sonrisa se amplió rápidamente al encontrar a su pelirosa amiga de salida.

-Sakura- dijo ino con una sonrisa.

-¿A dónde fueron?- pregunto sakura arreglando su chaqueta.

-Hinata y yo fuimos…-

-A ver a tenten- hablo la chica de ojos grises algo nerviosa.

-¿Y porque hicieron eso?-

-Seré sincera contigo saku…. Ella se merecía lo que le hice después de todo no podría dejarla ir tan tranquila-le dijo ino cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo sasori saliendo de la habitación de la chica.

Tanto hinata como ino se miraron cómplices.

-Siempre lo que hago sale bien… tengo buena mano para esto- le susurro la rubia a hinata muy complacida.

-Eso creo…- respondió hinata mirando a la pareja reconciliada.

-Ino fue a ver a tenten- le respondió sakura a sasori.

-Si… y disfrute mirando su cara de asombro o más bien de irritación- dijo la rubia en carcajadas.

-¿Qué?-

-Ino la mojo con una solución preparado con productos de limpieza y de cocina- dijo hinata con una sonrisa de risa.

-La regrese al lodo sucio de las víboras- dijo encogiéndose de hombros la rubia.

-Ino pero cómo pudiste…-Le dijo sakura

´´ _Hubiera dado todo por estar allí´´_

-¿Y cómo se lo tomo ella?- pregunto sasori curioso.

-Bastante mal al principio pero después que le mencione mis razones mostro el rostro más flexible… me dijo que estaba arrepentida y además que desea hablar contigo- le dijo ino con una mueca en el rostro.

-No confió mucho en ella sakura- dijo la rubia.

-Lo sé pero necesitamos conversar de mujer a mujer…. Debemos pasar la página- dijo sakura seria.

-Estoy de acuerdo- hablo sasori.

-Igual no te fíes de ella- le dijo ino con el ceño arrugado

-Si-

´´ _si paso algo todavía tengo en pie llevarme el hacha´´_

Sakura sonrió internamente ante sus descabellados pensamientos.

-¿Van de salida?-pregunto ino.

-Ahmm si vamos de salida- dijo sakura un poco sonrojada.

-Eso quiere decir que…-

-Estamos juntos como pareja- dijo sasori tomando a la chica de la cintura.

-Wau los felicitos-dijo con una gran felicidad la chica.

-También los felicitos-dijo hinata emocionada.

-Hinata mañana regreso a la universidad ¿crees que me acepten de vuelta?- pregunto nerviosa sakura.

-Descuida sakura, yo hable con los profesores y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Cualquier cosa que necesites para ponerte al día me dices a mí que te ayudare con gusto- le dijo sonriente hinata.

-Gracias hinata- le dijo la chica agradecida.

-Bueno ya no pierdan más el tiempo y vaya a su paseo- dijo la rubia cómplice.

-Bien ino… nos vemos más tarde y hasta luego hinata- se despido la chica con una sonrisa radiante.

-Nos vemos- dijo sasori con su rostro relajado.

Cuando se cerró la puerta la rubia dio unos pequeños saltitos desde su lugar.

-La casa huele a sexo…- dijo ino subiendo y bajando las cejas.

-Ino…- le dijo hinata apenada.

OK, ok… no digo nada-Dijo la chica emocionada.

-Nos vemos luego. Tengo que verme con naruto- dijo la chica cambiando a la puerta.

-Suerte- le grito la rubia con emoción.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Seguro que mejorara- le dijo karin con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por venir a visitarme- le dijo el hombre dándole un beso.

-Como no venir si me necesitas… además hoy no hubo mucho trabajo- dijo mostrándose segura

La chica se acercó a su lado y como su rostro entre sus delicadas manos.

-Es cuestión de tiempo- le hablo con dulzura.

-¿Y si no mejora?- pregunto desolado.

-Naruto me dijo que le había prometido mejor… debemos confiar de que sea así- le dijo la pelirroja acariciando su cabello.

Itachi aprovecho la cercanía de sus cuerpos para tomarla entre sus brazos y apretarle fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Te amo- le dijo al odio.

-Yo más… no te abandonare nunca- le dijo karin correspondiendo a su abrazo.

-Qué bueno que lo digas tu porque yo no pensaba soltarte jamás- le dijo aferrándose más a su cintura.

-Y yo espero que sea así- hablo la mujer enamorada.

-Ven a vivir conmigo-le propuso mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Seguro itachi?- le pregunto asombrada.

-Necesito darle vida a la casa de mis padres y que más vida que la que tú tienes con tu sonrisa y mirada. No quiero que se pierda en la oscuridad…-le dijo seguro.

-Acepto con gusto- le dijo sonriente.

-Entonces te acompañare a buscar las cosas- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Ya?-

-Ya mismo-le dijo el hombre.

-De acuerdo- dijo la pelirroja entusiasmada.

-Tenerte cerca me llena de felicidad- dijo mostrando su primera sonrisa feliz del día.

-No dudes de que hare lo imposible por llenarte de alegrías y de sonrisas- le dijo con dulzura.

El hombre se acercó a su rostro para sellar sus palabras de amor en un dulce beso apasionado.

-Lo sé- dijo al separarse. Tomados de la mano desaparecieron por el pasillo de la casa.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Entonces te lo prometió- dijo hinata en la sala del rubio.

-Así es- dijo naruto convencido.

-¿Y cómo estas tan seguro de que lo hará?- pregunto la chica curiosa.

-Porque me pidió a cambio un favor-

-¿Un favor para mejorar su salud y bienestar emocional?- dijo hinata con el entrecejo arrugado.

-Si-

-No debería chantajearte con nada. El beneficiado será él-dijo hinata con enojo.

-Sé que no te gusta que este cerca de él… pero es mi amigo y no lo dejare solo- dijo el rubio con tristeza.

-No te pediría que te separaras de él se lo que significa en tu vida… Pero tampoco se me borro de la mente todo lo que le hizo a mi amiga sakura… no es algo fácil de olvidar-dijo resentida hinata.

-Sé que lo que hizo no es justificable pero su vida ha estado perturbada que es creíble que haya llegado a estos extremos…-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- le pregunto hinata interesada.

-El favor que me pidió es que le llevara a sakura- dijo naruto suspirando.

-Por supuesto le dijiste que era imposible- le dijo hinata mostrándose seria.

-Se lo dije pero quiere verla para pedirle perdón. Me prometió que se mejoraría para recibirla-

-No... No-dijo hinata levantándose con brusquedad.

-No le puedes pedir eso a ella. Su vida está comenzando de nuevo a encajar y esto significaría un retroceso… son tantas cosas que paso que es difícil pensar que haya salido a delante-dijo con lágrimas.

-No se lo pediría… claro que no- dijo el chico corriendo a sus brazos.

-Solo que me gustaría de nuevo ver al sasuke de antes-

-Ese sasuke no existe ya… murió con sus padres- le dijo la chica mirando sus ojos.

-Luchare por traerlo de regreso. No te preocupes hinata, yo lo traeré de vuela sin tener que acudir a sakura- dijo limpiando sus lágrimas.

-S-Solo no te desvivas y te sumerjas con él en la oscuridad de su infierno…-le hablo temerosa hinata.

-¿Infierno?-

-El infierno de su demencia-

Naruto sostuvo con fuerza a la chica mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Tú me mantendrás en el cielo-le dijo susurrándole al oído.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Dónde estamos?-dijo sakura mirando las calles en el auto.

-Es un regalo-dijo sasori deteniendo el auto en un local.

Le abrió la puerta a la chica y la condujo a la entrada de la tienda.

-¿tatuajes?- dijo asombrada.

-¿Quieres hacerte uno?...- le pregunto sasori.

-Y-yo no sé-dijo sakura pensativa.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres…-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa sincera.

Sakura lo miro por escasos segundos y el rojo de sus mejillas aumento.

-Me gustaría tatuarme tu nombre- dijo la chica sonrojada.

Sasori la miro con detenimiento mientras tomaba su mano con cariño.

-Hagámoslo…-le dijo sonriente.

Sakura asintió feliz entrando con el hombre de la mano al local.

-De nuevo aquí… ¿Qué tatuaje quieres ahora?- le pregunto el dueño.

-No es para mí… es para mi novia-

Sakura se sonrojo aún más al escuchar ser nombrada de esa forma.

-De acuerdo. Pasa por aquí-le indico el hombre la silla de tatuajes.

La joven camino un poco nerviosa y se ubicó en la silla.

-¿Qué te haremos?-

-El hombre de mis sueños y el dulce de sus ojos… te amo sasori- dijo la chica muy sonrojada.

-¿Dónde lo quieres?- le dijo el hombre.

-En mi costado derecho- dijo levantándose la camisa para dejar la zona descubierta.

-Bien-

El hombre procedió con la ajuga mientras que sasori se ubicaba su lado para sujetarle la mano.

-Estoy contigo- le susurró al oído.

Sakura asintió levemente pero poco a poco mostro su rostro arrugado. Dolía el trazado de la ajuga contra su piel… delineando su pelvis hasta teñirse de negro.

-Auch- se quejó apretando la mano del chico.

-Aquí estoy- le dijo apoyándola.

Al poco tiempo el hombre apago el aparato y le indico que ya había terminado.

Sakura miro su piel un poco enrojecida pero claramente se veían las palabras de amor que le dedico a sasori.

Sasori la ayudo a ponerse de pie y después de pagarle al hombre ambos se fueron en el auto.

-Me gusta lo que dice- dijo sasori sonriente.

-A mí me encanta tener tu nombre sellado en mi piel- dijo la chica segura.

El pelirrojo condujo por la ciudad hasta llegar a su hogar en Manhattan.

-¿Tu departamento?-dijo sakura curiosa.

-Si hay algo que quiero mostrarte- dijo el pelirrojo encendiendo la luz de la sala.

Sakura pudo apreciar mejor el lugar observando cada detalle del mismo.

-Lindo-dijo la chica.

-Ven-dijo sasori tomándola de la mano.

La joven se dejó guiar hasta un cuarto amplio y un poco oscuro. Al encender la luz la chica ensancho los ojos asombrada.

-S-son… hermosas- dijo con ilusión.

-Estas son de mi abuela… y aquellas de allá son hechas por mí-

Sakura camino entusiasmada hasta aquellas muñecas talladas con madera.

-Puedo- dijo la chica.

-Adelante- hablo sasori sonriente.

Con sumo cuidado sakura tomo a una preciosa muñeca entre sus manos mientras la detallaba con admiración.

-Preciosa- susurro.

-No… la más hermosa es esta- le dijo el hombre sacando una caja de madera oculta detrás de un mueble.

La chica dejo la muñeca de nuevo en su sitio y camino hasta el hombre con la caja.

-Y es porque me inspire en ti para hacerla- dijo sasori mostrándole el pequeño cuerpo hecho de madera.

De ojos jades, cabello rosa, labios delicados y una sonrisa encantadora mostraba el chico a la bella muñeca.

-Ohm sasori… tu… es muy bella- dijo sosteniéndola emocionada.

-Eres mi muñeca sakura-le dijo sonriente.

Sakura corrió a sus brazos mientras le robaba un beso.

-Sabía que te gustaba el arte… pero nunca imagine que fueras tan bueno-le dijo con pequeñas lágrimas.

-El esto es muy importante para mí… cuando mostraron las fotografías del mis obras en la galería fue muy emocionante y me hizo muy feliz-

-Claro. Sabía que había visto este trabajo… es asombroso sasori- dijo la chica emocionada.

-Lo es-

-¿Cuándo expondrás tus obras?-le pregunto curiosa.

-No sé si las expondré- dijo pensativo.

-Vamos… la gente le encantara- le dijo sakura animándolo.

Sasori la miro sonriente.

-Si tú aceptas ser mi musa- le dijo besando su cuello.

-Me encantaría-

´´ _Así debió ser siempre…´´_ se dijo el pelirrojo seguro

-Entonces lo hare muy pronto-dijo probando sus labios.

Sakura encerró sus dedos en sus cabellos rojizos intensificando su beso.

El hombre tomo sus piernas y las enredo en su cintura mientras la conducía al mueble de más cercano. Depositándola con suavidad procedió a quitarle la chaqueta y de forma rápida su camisa.

Beso su cuello lentamente y de igual modo la despojo de sus jeans ajustados. Con el dorso de la mano le acaricio su sexo mientras bajaba hasta sus senos y los mordía atreves de la tela del sostén.

-Ahm-

De un solo movimiento le quito sus bragas y el sostén negro, quito sus pantalones negros y su camisa también. Froto su miembro escondido en la tela de su bóxer contra el sexo de ella con movimientos rápidos y profundos.

-S-SSSASORI-Grito la chica.

Estrujo sus seños y apretó sus pezones… besando su boca mientras sacaba su miembro y lo frotaba con fuerza contra su piel expuesta.

-ah… ah...-

Le sujeto ambos brazos dominándola por completo mientras continuaba con el vaivén de sus estocadas de su piel contra su piel.

-Sakura-pronuncio con su ronca voz.

-Sasoriii- ronroneo la chica.

La chica con las ultimas estocadas se vino al poco tiempo dejándole la respiración entre cortada.

De nuevo la beso demandante pero ella quiso probar algo más de él… abandono su boca y fue directo hasta su miembro llevándoselo entero a su húmeda boca.

-S-Sakura-dijo con dificulta.

Ella se arrodillo succionándole su miembro mientras acariciaba su abdomen.

-Ahm si… ah- dijo sasori ubicando sus manos en sus cabellos atrayéndola más a su sexo.

El pelirrojo hacia movimientos con sus caderas penetrand0o la cavidad húmeda de su boca, poco a poco sintió que algo en su interior estaba listo para ser liberado y justo en ese momento la lleno con su esencia.

La boca de la chica se encontraba repleta de esa sustancia tanto que pequeñas gotas se desbordaban de sus labios carnosos.

-Si… Ahm-grito el hombre al llegar al orgasmo.

Él la levanto de los brazos para recostarla nuevamente en el sofá mientras se colocaba encima de ella. El sexo de la chica palpitaba ansioso queriendo ser invadido de una vez por todas y como cumpliendo sus deseos sasori la penetro sin previo aviso.

Sus movimientos comenzaron rudos y demandantes, él la tomaba con fuerza de los muslos de sus piernas mientras arremetía contra ella de manera salvaje y desesperada.

-Ahmm-

-Sí... más…-grito la chica deseosa.

Coloco sus piernas en sus hombros mientras levantaba su cadera con sus manos tomando impulso continuo penetrándola lo más profundo que pudo.

Su piel contra su piel en un movimiento mágico de deseo. Sakura vibraba con cada contacto mientras se sujetaba de su espalda y clava sus uñas excitada.

El vaivén de sus movimientos se aceleraba con cada estocada mientras el sudor de sus cuerpos se prologaba a casa segundo.

-Y-ya casi… Ahmm… ya me v-vengo-dijo la chica desesperada.

-Si sakura… yo también- dijo sasori continuando con sus embestidas.

En cuestión de pocos segundos el grito tremendo de ambos escapo de sus bocas avisando el momento del clímax… la llegada de su último orgasmo.

-Ahmm-

Sasori salió de ella y le beso la frente con dulzura mientras que la chica respiraba agitadamente.

-Creo que me podría acostumbrar a esto- dijo sakura calmando su respiración.

-Yo me encargare de que te vuelvas adicta por siempre…-le dijo sasori mostrando su sonrisa.

La chica le sonrió sonrojada mientras lo miraba con dulzura.

-Sasori... ¿de verdad quieres que sea tu musa?-le pregunto curiosa.

-Por supuesto. Eres la mujercita más bella del universo- le dijo sasori con los ojos brillosos.

-¿Por qué siempre terminas diciéndome así?- dijo la chica volteando el rostro.

-Oye… lo digo porque me encanta como eres. Así de frágil y delicada me pareces perfecta- le dijo tomando sus manos con cariño.

-Pero ya soy una mujer… no soy una niña- dijo sakura haciendo un puchero.

Sasori rio ante su gesto mirándola con ternura.

-Lo sé… pero a veces actúas como una. Te digo mujercita porque me encanta decirlo pero si te molesta…-

-No… no dejes de decirlo. Admito que me gusta- dijo sakura sonrojándose.

-Que bien que te guste- le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Y hablando de otras cosas… ¿Por qué parecía que al principio me odiabas?- le pregunto un poco triste.

-Yo no te odiaba… jamás podría odiarte. No quería darle el total control de mi vida a otra persona-

-¿Control?... ¿te sientes controlado?- le pregunto la chica.

-No de ese modo es decir cuando estoy contigo no quiero pensar en nada más que no sea en ti, en tu piel, tus labios… todo mi cuerpo te necesita- le dijo suspirando.

-Sasori mi cuerpo también te necesita…- dijo sakura segura.

-Tampoco quería olvidarme de mis responsabilidades con la empresa… esta perteneció a mi abuela y yo no quería defraudarla en ningún momento- dijo sasori mostrando tristeza.

-No me habías hablado de ella- dijo sakura notando su tristeza.

-Ella murió y no pude estar con ella… quisiera… quisiera regresar el tiempo y verla tan solo una vez- dijo derramando varias lágrimas.

-Y-yo lo siento tanto sasori- dijo sakura abrazándolo fuertemente.

-De alguna manera quería compensarla y pensé que si me dedicaba exclusivamente a cuidar de su empresa estaría haciendo algo por ella…. Por su memoria- dijo el hombre afligido.

-Pero también querías castigarte- le hablo sakura con tristeza.

-No quería pensar en nada más pero cuando llegaste tú todo cambio por completo-

-Ella seguro está feliz si tú lo eres… además también era una gran artista por lo que veo y seguro que le encantara ver tus obras en las mejores galerías de la cuidad- le dijo mostrándole su mejor sonrisa.

-También creo lo mismo-dijo sasori tomándola de la cintura.

-Sera fabuloso… ya lo veras- dijo sakura emocionada.

-Si estás tú a mi lado todo lo es-dijo sonriente.

-Hablando de eso… ya son las 9:30- dijo levantándose para vestirse.

-¿Y?-

-Que mañana tendré que madrugar para ir a la universidad-dijo vistiéndose nuevamente.

-Pensé que dormirías hoy conmigo- dijo un poco decepcionado.

-Me encantaría pero ya ves- dijo la chica ya lista.

-Bien pero otro día no lo acepto- dijo fingiendo molestia.

-JAJAJA… como digas jefe- dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano en su sien.

-Hablando de eso… no es necesario que regreses tan pronto a trabajar. Tomate unos días-

-Te voy a tomar la palabra… tengo tanto que estudiar que no tendré tiempo de nada- dijo un poco frustrada.

Sasori se sitio rápidamente para llevar a la chica en su auto.

-Hermoso tatuaje- le dijo el chico besando el dorso de su mano.

-Igual que el tuyo- le dio una sonrisa tierna.

Ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta callar sus bocas con un hermoso beso.

Él la tomo de los obro y acaricio los mechos perdidos de su cabello mientras su nariz se inundaba de ese delicioso aroma que emanaba.

-Me dirás cuál es tu fragancia…-

-Cereza… ¿Por qué?-

-Porque desde hoy es mi fruta favorita- le dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

Sakura acaricio sus mejillas antes de salir del auto.

-Nos vemos mañana después de la universidad… amor mío- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Nos vemos mi hermosa mujercita- dijo devolviéndole el guiño mientras arrancaba el auto.

Sakura solo aprecio el humo del vehículo que se disipaba velozmente.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura caminaba aliviada por las calles de la ciudad. Tenía una falda gris volada y una camisa de tirantes negros que hacia juego con sus zapatillas negras de gamuza mientras que sostenía su ligera bolsa de estudio. El día le resulto bastante agradable a pesar de todo lo que tuvo que hacer para poner al corriente con sus estudios de medicina.

Le había pedido a sasori que se encontraran en una cafetería cerca de la universidad y que no se molestara en irla a buscar ya que preferiría ir caminando para disfrutar más de su tranquilidad.

-Sasori- susurro sonrojada.

A paso lente llego a la famosa cafetería y se ubicó en una mesa cercana para que el pelirrojo la hallara sin ninguna dificultad. Se apresuró un poco en pedir un pedido que consistía en un frapuchino y una tarta de chocolate.

-Me encanta el dulce…- dijo la chica con los ojos alegres al mirar el manjar suculento ante ella.

-Provecho-dijo el mesero antes de irse.

Sakura probó su frapuchino y se deleitó con el delicioso sabor del mismo.

-Mmm-

-Buen provecho- dijo una voz conocida.

Sakura quien tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de su merienda los abrió de prisa enfocándose en la castaña a su lado.

-Tenten- dijo sakura seria.

-Sakura me permites cruzar unas palabras- dijo la chica un poco apenada.

La castaña tenía un vestido sencillo azul cielo con unas zapatillas blancas de algodón mientras que su cabello era sujetado en una delicada y suave trenza de lado.

-De acuerdo- se expresó sakura indicándole el asiento vacío al frente.

-Caminaba por aquí y al verte no me resiste para acercarme-

´´ _¡Diablos!... no me traje el hacha´´_

 _-_ Aja- dijo la pelirosa recargando su mentón en la palma de su mano.

-Esto te debe sonar ridículo pero sinceramente lo siento venir de mi corazón… lamento profundamente todo lo que te hice pasar y sobre todo me arrepiento de haber tentado contra una relación que tiene bastante futuro y amor-hablo tenten con honestidad en su alma.

-S-solo dime como te sentías en aquellos momentos-le pregunto curiosa pero aun desconfiada.

Tenten parpadeo instintivamente ante aquella pregunta.

-Acorralada, encerrada, atrapada en el descontrol de mi vida. Siempre pensé que todo en mi vida estaba bien planificado pero nunca conté en obsesionarme en algo absurdo que me llevara a los límites de mi acciones- dijo la chica mostrando su arrepentimiento.

-¿Sentías que nada era real pero aun así decidiste aferrarte a esa ilusión?-le pregunto sakura asombrada.

-Me perdí en mi propio miedo y en el fracaso de no poder tener lo que tanto deseaba… Nada de lo que hice es justificable, ni como me comporte ni como actué. Nada lo compensara ni siquiera las más sinceras disculpas pero no quiero vivir con esto que siento y es mejor decirlo que cargarlo por dentro-dijo tenten con una lagrima en su rostro.

-Los demás empleados también sufrieron por tus arrebatos…-le dijo sakura con recelo.

-No sé como pero su fe en mí no la han perdido… yo hable con toda la honestidad con ellos y enseguida me revelaron su respuesta… quieren que los apoye pero a cambio quieren de vuelta a la antigua tenten de regreso-

-Ellos aun te quieren en su vida… ¿será posible que de nuevo se pueda confiar en ti?- le preguntó sakura a la expectativa de su respuesta.

-Así va a hacer…. No manchare la confianza que han puesto en mí y si algún día tú quisieras dejar atrás lo ocurrido…- dijo la chica un poco nerviosa.

-Tenten yo comprendo tu situación y no te guardare rencor por esto… no soy una persona que se desvive por su pasado y como esto ya no es parte de mi vida por supuesto que te daré una segunda oportunidad-le dijo sakura sonriéndole sinceramente.

-De verdad eres una mujer valiosa… y solo me queda desearles una vida feliz llena de prosperidad- dijo la chica levantándose.

-¿Ya te vas?... porque no te quedad a tomar un frapuchino conmigo-le dijo amistosa.

-Me encantaría pero tengo que arreglar unos asuntos que deje pendiente… pero me gustaría dejar esta invitación para otro día- le dijo devolviéndole una sonrisa radiante.

-Por supuesto aquí está mi numero… cuando puedas llámame-

-Ahm y buena suerte- le dijo sakura feliz.

-Gracias y hasta pronto-se despido la chica marcando de nuevo su rumbo.

´´ _Después de todo no fue necesaria el hacha´´_

 _-_ Una nueva amiga menos venenosa- sonrió la chica dándole una probada a su tarta de chocolate.

 **Las segundas oportunidades existen solo es cuestión de saberlas aprovechar… una dulce probada de amistad es lo que necesita para alejar la amargura de su soledad…. ¡Ya no soy más la venenosa!**

 **COMENTARIOS…. Reviews**


	21. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 22: cerrando el capítulo….**

-¡Gracias al cielo que hoy es jueves!-dijo una rubia un poco fastidiada.

-Ino pero si te encanta estar aquí.. últimamente te he visto de buenas con el prof-le dijo insinuante matsuri.

Ino palideció al momento, pero la llegada de su amigo hizo que se relajara un poco.

-Chicos… escuche que el estreno de la obra de romeo y Julieta será en el anfiteatro donde se iniciaron los artistas más famosos-dijo kiba.

-Donde lo escuchaste?-pregunto la rubia emocionada.

-Escuche hablar al profesor sai con kurenai de ello… ¿no es fabuloso?-dijo el castaño sonriente.

-chicos será nuestra oportunidad de brillar…-dijo alegre matsuri.

-Bueno la que se destacara más será ino, ya que es Julieta-hablo kiba.

-si pero tu eres romeo, además matsuri también tiene un importante papel,,,, nadie se puede quejar porque estamos organizados muy bien-dijo ino segura.

-Sera grandioso, además ese dia les presentare al fin a mi novio…-dijo muy feliz matsuri.

-Genial..-dijo ino emocionada.

-Ya era hora de que nos lo presentaras-dijo kiba esta vez.

-¿Y tu cuando te animaras?-le dijo ino.

-No se de que me hablas.-dijo kiba.

-He vsito como ariza te mira cuando tu no te das cuenta-le dijo ino sonriente.

-¿ariza?-

-Si la traes loca-continuo matsuri.

En ese preciso instante pasó una chica de cabello largo de color morado y ojos verdes.

-mira allí esta-dijo ino a su lado

-Ahmm si-dijo kiba nervioso.

-se que te gusta también-le dijo matsuri.

Ino aprovecho que el chico se retorcía de la pena y lo empujo levemente, provocando que chocara con la chica.

-L-lo siento ariza-dijo kiba avergonzado.

-Hola kiba… no te preocupes, estoy bien-le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Vamos que estorbamos-le dijo en susurro ino a matsuri.

-¿C-Como estas?-le pregunto el chico.

-Muy bien y tu… el personaje te queda muy bien, eres realmente talentoso-le dijo sonrojada.

-Y-yo… bueno, tu también eres muy buena….-le dijo sintiéndose estúpido.

'' _¿tu eres muy buena?... es lo mas tonto que pude haberle dicho'''_ se recrimino mentalmente.

-Es decir… tu eres muy talentosa-

-Gracias… ¿podríamos salir algún dia?-le dijo algo apenada.

-M-Me encantaría, si claro-dijo kiba sonriente.

Ambos chicos se miraron unos cuantos segundos para después despedirse y sentarse en los mismos puestos de siempre.

-Nunca crei presenciar a alguien tan malo para ligar…-dijo ino sonriente.

-A callar ino-dijo aun avergonzado.

El profesor ingresó en el salón ante la mirada atenta de todos. Como ino se lo esperaba sai anunció lo de la obra y al termino de la clase lo esperó ansiosamente para celebrar.

-¿Emocionada?-preguntó el chico.

-fascinada… encantada… maravillad…¿Qué más te puedo decir?-le dijo ella brincando a su brazos.

-ok, entonces vallamos a celebrarlo-dijo llevándosela en el auto.

El pelinegro la llevó a un restaurante, aprovechando que ese era el dia libre de la chica. Visitaron una feria y comieron bastantes golosinas.

-Ya no puedo comer nada mas-le dijo ino sonriente.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-le pregunto el chico.

-Hay muchas coas que se me ocurren…-dijo la chica sonrojada.

-ino-dijo sai acercándose hasta su rostro.

-Ok vamos de aqui…-le dijo la chica sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa y llevándolo de arrastras.

Sai condujo con gran velocidad y llegó a su departamento, ambos bajaron del auto tomados de la mano e ingresaron felizmente.

-¿Una bebida?-

-No… lo único que se me antoja probar son tus labios…-le dijo devorando su boca.

Ino enredo sus piernas en la cadera de él, mientras que caminaban hasta la habitación del chico. Sai dejó a la chica en su cama y comenzó a desnudarla desesperadamente….

-Uysss… si que estas ansioso-le dijo de forma sensual.

-Es tu culpa, por no darme cariñito-le dijo en reproche el chico.

-Pero si ya me tienes entre tus brazos.-

Y no te soltare-le dijo sai besando sus labios mientras masajeaba sus piernas.

-Sai…-

Masajeo sus redondos senos entre sus manos mientras besaba su ombligo y su plano vientre. Quitó sus bragas y bajó hasta esa zona acariciándola con su lengua.

-Demonios-grito ella.

Su espalda comenzó a arquearse de placer, sus manos arrugaban las telas de las sabanas

Ambos chicos disfrutaron hasta mas no poder, entregándose al amor y al placer.

-Eso fue grandioso ino-dijo sai recostado a su lado.

-Lo fue, fue increíble-dijo contenta.

-Te amo-le dijo sonriente.

-Yo mas-hablo dándole un último beso antes de caer rendida en sus brazos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Y eso fue lo que paso-dijo sakura sonriente.

-Ahmmmm no lo esperaba asi-dijo sasori.

-Pues ya lo ves… quedamos como amigas….-dijo la chica con sinceridad.

-Me gusta que seas transparente y no guardes rencores…-

-No quiero vivir Atormentada y menos atormentar a los demás…-dijo sakura segura.

-Y como estuvo el dia?-pregunto sasori.

-Bastante bien de hecho…. Tu ya te reintegraste a la empresa?-le dijo ella

-Si todo en orden-dijo pensativo.

-Entonces estas muy ocupado ahora?-le dijo sakura sonriente.

-No, es decir, mañana es que me reintegro finalmente-

-Entonces eres solo mio hoy?-le dijo ella con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Soy tuyo, hoy mañana y siempre-dijo cargándola entre sus brazos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Mmmm huele bien-

-Es mi especialidad-dijo karin sirviéndole un poco de comida.

-Entonces ahora pein se encarga de la empresa?-le pregunto itachi.

-temporalmente, hasta que neji o sasori regresen-dijo la chica.

-Que extraño lo de neji… en fin supongo que tiene otros asuntos que atender-hablo itachi

-Si, bueno y como pein se va a ocupar unos días de la empresa trajo a su propio asistente… lo cual me viene como anillo al dedo, ya que solo ire los fines de semana… claro hasta que todo regrese a la normalidad-dijo ella de lo mas normal.

-Eso significa mas tiempo para mi-le dijo sonriente el pelinegro.

-Bueno también tengo que ir a la universidad… pero antes y después de ella soy toda tuya-le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Me encanta oír eso… aunque hoy tengo que ir a visitar a mi hermano-dijo mostrándose ansioso.

-Claro amor… también quisiera ir contigo-le dijo con sinceridad.

-Pensaba ir a las 4 ¿es buena hora para ti?-

-Perfecta-

-Entonces suerte en la universidad-le dijo itachi.

-Gracias mi vida-dijo levantándose hasta llegar a él.

-Me gustaría repetir lo de anoche- le dijo ella en susurro.

-No tientes a la suerte, podría olvidarme de todo ahora mismo-le dijo sonriente.

-ok tigre, nos vemos entonces-le dijo dándole un beso en los labios antes de irse.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Porque no te tomas otros días?-le pregunto neji.

-Ya me tome este dia y anteriormente ya había tenido vacaciones… además tenemos que esperar para podernos ir de viaje-dijo tenten semidesnuda en las sabanas.

-Ok… pero tan necesario es que vayas mañana?-

-Si, recuerda que yo se hacer bien mi trabajo-le dijo ella con una mirada picara.

-Eso no lo dudo…. Te ves bastante relajada… la platica con sakura te ayudo?-le dijo el hombre besando su hombro.

-me siento bien conmi9go misma… ella es una gran chica y me alegra que todo haya terminado bien-le dijo ella acariciando sus cabellos.

-y a mi me encanta que tu muestres tu verdadero potencial… no siempre ser imponente lo es todo, también es necesario dulzura y pasión-dijo el posicionándose encima de ella.

-¿dices que soy dulce?-le pregunto con una sonrisa, mientras enrollaba sus manos en su cuello.

-Dulce como el chocolate….-le dijo saboreando sus labios.

-AHMMM neji….-

-¿Te importa si esta vez soy menos sutil?-

-¿Sutil?... en la ducha no fuiste muy sutil que digamos-le dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

-Eso no cuenta porque me tenias completamente desesperado…-le dijo acariciando sus seno0s entre sus manos.

-de acuerdo… te complaceré en lo que quieres…-le dijo ella en total disposición.

Y de nuevo comenzó el juego de besos y caricas entre ellos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Sasori…-

-Dime mi muñeca..-

-¿Por qué eres tan hermoso?-le pregunto sakura sonrojada.

-No lo se….. a ver, dime porque tu eres tan bella, radiante y preciosa?-le dijo sonriente mientras la abrazaba.

-Yo soy simple…. Pero tu eres un dios-

-¿Dios?... la única diosa que existe la tengo entre mis brazos-le dijo frotando su nariz con la de ella.

-Tn hermoso y solo mio-le dijo sakura besándolo.

-shuuuu-

-Y tu eres toda mia-le susurró besándola con mas intensidad.

-shuuuuuuuu-se escucharon las voces en el cine.

-Ups…. Creo que escogimos el lugar menos indicado para hablar-le dijo la chica sonrojada.

-Entonces vallamos a otro sitio en donde no solo podamos hablar…-le dijo el hombre mirándola intensamente.

-s-sasori…-dijo la chica algo sonrojada.

 _'''si sigo asi me volveré adicta al sexo'''_

-Pero si prefieres solo hablamos-le dijo con una media sonrisa.

Sakura lo miro atentamente. Sasori no solo disfrutaba de su compañía en el sexo, si no también disfrutaba teniéndola entre sus brazos para complementarse mutuamente. El era el hombre perfecto para dedicarse su vida entera.

 _''''Despues de todo si estaré con él por siempre tendre que llevarte el paso en el sexo… aunque tengo que admitir que yo también estoy deseosa de tenerlo entre mis brazos'''_

Al poco tiempo llegaron al apartamento del chico y se relajaron en el sofá de la sala. Conversaron entre risas y carcajadas hasta que el calor de sus cuerpos los llamaba intensamente.

El la beso con impaciencia, acariciando sus piernas descubiertas por su falda, mientras que la chica llevaba sus manos por debajo de la camisa de él.

En cuestión de segundos ya sus ropas estaban regadas por todas partes, mientras que sasori se entretenía saboreando sus senos, sakura lo sujetaba del cuello fuertemente.

Acaricio cada centímetro de su piel con su húmeda lengua y se detuvo metiendo varios dedos dentro de ella. Sakura se arqueaba por el placer, jalando con desesperadamente sus cabellos rojos.

Jugo con sus dedos dentro de ella mientras que su lengua acariciaba sus senos blancos y redondos. Continuo penetrando con sus dedos hasta que la sintió lista para dar el siguiente paso.

La tomo con fuerza de las caderas y con apuro se introdujo en ella, invadiéndola por dentro. Ella se aferraba a su amplia espalda, mientras soltaba varios gemidos.

Sasori arremetió con fuerza, embistiéndola con desespero y locura. En la sala solo se escuchaban sus roncos gemidos de deseo. Sujeto con fuerza sus piernas tomando mas impulso para llegar hasta el fondo de su ser.

-s-sasori…-

-ah sakura…-

Continuo con el vaivén de embestidas por varios segundos, hasta que la sintió contraerse y ambos llegaron al rogamos. La beso con ternura y cariño en la frente, salió de ella y ambos se recostaron del sillón abrazados.

-Te amo sasori…-

-Y yo te amo infinitamente-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los días pasaron y pasaron, todo parecía arreglarse con el tiempo. Neji y tenten regresaron juntos a trabajar, sasori regresó a su puesto felizmente. Karin continuaba apoyando a su novio mientras que estudiaba… itachi seguía esforzándose para ayudar a su hermano en todo lo posible.

En un momento dado el pelinegro converso con sakura de lo ocurrido, pero ella no quería regresar en el tiempo y recordar esos momentos. Ella confió en itachi y decidió que lo mejor para sasuke era justamente una clínica de rehabilitación para que mejorara su salud mental, por lo que no quiso hundirlo mas presentando cargos ante la policía.

Pero tarde o temprano tenia que concluir con todo su pasado, asi que decidió por fin enfrentarlo…. Encontrándose con sasuke como justamente el lo pidió.

Cuando naruto se lo propuso sintió algo de miedo, hasta quiso negarse, pero ya era suficiente de darle vueltas al asunto, tenia que hacerlo para dejar atrás definitivamente todo.

Y hoy hablaría con sasori al respecto, pero no sabia cual seria su reacción al momento.

-S-Sasori… hoy visitare a sasuke-dijo mirándolo directo al rostro, mientras que sasori la miro sin comprender, dejando una expresión seria.

 **Cerrando el capítulo en su vida, olvidándose de culpas y récores…**

 **Comentarios.**


	22. Chapter 24

HOLAAAA... bueno ahora si, este es el fin, dejenme sus comentarioss

 **Capítulo 23: El nido de amor de las bestias.**

-¿Escuche bien?-

-Es necesario- le dijo ella acercándose.

-No… es necesario que ese se refunda en la cárcel pero como es el hermano de mi amigo tuvimos compasión por él-dijo sasori molesto.

-Yo soy la más afectada… yo no puedo vivir con todo esto- se dijo desconsolada.

-Sakura…-

-Yo sufrí por eso… pero ahora no puedo simplemente fingir que nada paso en mi vida. Yo necesito enfrentarlo para sellar esos momentos dolorosos- le dijo completamente frustrada y con una ansiedad enorme.

-No quiero que estés cerca de ese psicópata… no le des una oportunidad para dañarte-le dijo correinado para abrazarla.

-¿Prefieres que viva atormentada el resto de mi vida?- le dijo temblando entre sus brazos.

-¿Tan necesario es que lo veas?- le pregunto frustrado.

-Muy necesario para mi bienestar emocional- le dijo ella segura.

-Está bien pero yo estaré contigo en todo momento-

-No… quiero hablar a solas con él… el doctor ya lo ha autorizado- dijo ella mirándolo.

-Bien… pero cualquier cosa estaré detrás de las puertas preparado- dijo sasori sobreprotector.

-Así va hacer-

Ambos se marcharon en el auto para la clínica especializada en salud mental. Sakura se preparaba internamente para cruzar las puertas que la apartan de aquel hombre.

No había nada que pensar ya solo decidir y enfrentar. Con decisión tomó el picaporte y entró con la frente en alto en aquella habitación.

Sasori solo esperaba ansiosamente y en todo caso alertado por si sucedía algo en cualquier momento.

-Viniste- Se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Sakura lo miro sentado en una silla con un libro entre las manos. Se mostraba tan sereno y relajado… como si no estuviera entre aquellas cuatro paredes por circunstancias de demencia.

-Vine porque es hora de que tu yo hablemos seriamente- dijo sakura mostrándose segura.

-Por favor toma asiento- le indicó una silla a su lado.

La chica caminó con determinación y se ubicó donde el pidió. Lo miró directamente y no se hizo esperar para preguntar.

-¿Por qué me secuestraste?-

-Sakura- dijo sasuke alejando su tranquilidad.

-Habla-

-¿Conoces la historia de mi vida?- le dijo entristecido.

Sakura lo escuchó claramente pero en sí ella no sabía que había ocurrido exactamente en su pasado.

-He oído varias versiones…-dijo ella seria.

-Mi padre humillaba a mi madre, la uso como un trapo viejo. Nunca la quiso realmente ni a nosotros tampoco, jugo sucio con varias mujeres. Mujeres de la mala vida que solo querían quedarse con la herencia de mi madre-

-Esa mujeres iban a nuestra casa a divertirse con él mientras mi madre se hallaba encerrada en la habitación… la golpeaba pero nosotros no podíamos hacer nada… varias veces nos golpeó a nosotros por defenderla e incluso pedía a sus mujeres que nos golpearan también-

-Un día mi madre nos sacó de la casa y nos llevó a un lugar seguro. Ella iba a la policía a denunciarlo por sus crímenes pero justo él la descubrió y fue directo a su persecución-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Ambo murieron en la carretera… siempre pensé que mi madre era la mujer más sagrada del mundo… las demás solo eran unas falsa y sucias por el dinero-dijo mirando a la chica.

Sakura lo miraba atenta y un poco nerviosa.

-Hasta que vi en ti una persona tan igual a ella… tan pura y buena. Me obsesione en creer que había llegado el reemplazo de mi madre fallecida. Aquella que tanto amo y querré por siempre-

-También escuche que tratabas mal a las demás chicas… ¿Por qué?- le preguntó sakura.

-Veía en ellas a las mujeres de mi pasado… no me sentía realmente seguro entre ninguna de ella-

-Solo tú me habías dado esa paz que necesitaba. Pero sin querer me convertí en lo que más odiaba en mi padre… el que golpeaba y maltrataba- dijo mostrándose arrepentido y decepcionado.

-Sasuke… las chicas a quien tu dañaste eran buenas personas solo que no les diste la oportunidad de demostrártelo-le dijo sakura mirándolo.

-El cariño tiene que ser sincero y el calor del amor es verdadero- cito sakura suspirando.

-No puedes vencerte al odio... también tienes que darle paso al amor… lo que viste en mi fue un refugio nada que ver con el amor verdadero. Tienes que salir adelante y superar tus miedos… solo así encontrarás ese amor verdadero-le dijo con mucha sinceridad.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a perdonarme?- le pregunto avergonzado.

-Si tu estas dispuesto a prometerme que saldrás a delante y te recuperaras-le dijo con una diminuta sonrisa.

-Lo prometo-le dijo con una media sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Entonces… ¿amigos?-le dijo ella extendiéndole la mano.

Él la miro por unos segundos para luego estrecharla.

-No me equivoque contigo… realmente eres un ángel. Espero que seas muy pero muy feliz en la vida. Mereces ser verdaderamente amada-le dijo sasuke con honestidad.

-Ya encontré mi felicidad… y con esta nueva amistad doy por sentado que mi vida será prospera y armoniosa-le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Sakura ya no lo miraba con miedo después de todo estaba dispuesta a darle esa segunda oportunidad que todos merecían… converso un rato con él y se marchó prometiendo otra visita.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?... ¿qué te hizo?-las preguntas de sasori no se hicieron esperar e incluso la reviso de arriba hacia abajo para verificar algún rasguño o golpe.

-No pasó nada y sasori ya todo está arreglado- le dijo ella más relajada.

Sakura lo tono del brazo y lo llevo directo hasta su auto.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-pregunto el pelirrojo desconcertado.

-Qué hora soy libre en cuerpo y en alma para estar contigo por siempre-le dijo feliz abrazándolo.

-Sakura-

-Y comprende que si lo visito es porque me nace hacerlo… quiero ayudar en su recuperación. Sasuke ya entendió que nada de lo dijo sentir por mí no fue real y no pasara nada entre nosotros-

-Aun no me agrada que lo veas…- dijo con recelo.

-Solo serán unas visitas…- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-De acuerdo peor ya sabes bajo mi supervisión-

-Como mande- dijo ella sonriente.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Estás listo?- le pregunto sakura.

-Un poco nervioso-

La chica arreglo su corbata gris y peino unos mechos de su cabello.

-Estarás fabuloso allá arriba… Es la presentación de tus obras. Al fin serán vistas ante el ojo público y créeme que a más de una le encantan- dijo sakura quien llevaba un vestido acampanado elegante de mangas largas color blanco con detalles grises.

-Te ves bellísima- dijo sasori tomándola de la cintura.

-Gracias pero usted señor no se queda atrás- le dijo sakura risueña.

-Si no me gustara tanto como te queda ese vestido en estos momentos te lo hubiera quitado y echo el amor sin compasión- le dijo besándola en los labios.

-No crees que me hace gracia verte con ese traje y no desear quitártelo y tocar tu cuerpo- le dijo ella correspondiendo a su tacto.

-Hagamos… aquí… justo ahora- le dijo el emocionado.

-No… esta noche es para la exposición… Después ya veremos-dijo ella sonrojada.

El gruño descontento y ambos salieron del auto y entraron a la galería. Allí se encontraban los amigos más cercanos y varias personas interesadas en las obras.

Ino llevaba un vestido morado con destellos brillantes acompañada por sai quien tenía un traje negro ambos miraban fascinados los títeres de madera.

También estaba Deidara sonriente acompañado de pein con una chica y gaara. Al otro lado se veía tenten con un belísono vestido dorado con tacones de aguja y el hombre a su lado con un traje blanco.

Karin también mostraba sus curvas en un vestido ceñido negro con detalles en blanco y esta era acompañada de itachi que llevaba un traje azul marino.

Sakura se encontró con sus amistades y así comenzó la noche, entre risas y carcajadas… charlas y conversaciones. Muchas personas quedaron impresionadas con la obras de sasori y algunas las querían tener en su poder.

El pelirrojo accedió a vender algunas quedándose con las de mayor valor sentimental.

-Que lastima que sasuke no vino- dijo sakura a itachi.

-Se quedó en casa… estaba agotado por las secciones con el psicólogo-

-Me alegra que este tan bien- dijo sakura que se hallaba entre el brazo de sasori.

-Y todo gracias a ti-dijo el pelinegro.

-No… gracias a él por poner de su parte-dijo la chica segura.

Sasori solo escuchaba silencioso.

En un momento los hombres se separaron de las mujeres y quedo itachi con el pelirrojo.

-Gracias al cielo abriste los ojos-le dijo itachi burlón.

-¿De qué hablas?-le pregunto sasori.

-De que te hacías el rudo y no querías enfrentar tus sentimientos por sakura…. Espero haber sido de ayuda y haber contribuido a que descubrieras tus sentimientos-le dijo el pelinegro.

-Así que tus acercamientos con sakura eran exclusivamente para sacarme celos…-

-OK amigo… de alguna manera tenía que hacerte reaccionar…-

-Hump… te lo agradezco- le dijo con sinceridad.

-Espero que sean felices…-

-Y yo también espero que tú lo seas- le hablo sasori a su amigo.

-Sakura sé que estamos de fiesta… pero mañana te quiero en la obra-le dijo ino emocionada.

-Tranquila ino que no me lo perderé por nada-dijo sakura feliz.

Después de una larga noche era el momento de descansar. Sakura se había ido a dormir a casa de sasori… y como ino quería privacidad con sai ella estaba dispuesta a dárselo… tal vez ya sea el momento de vivir definitivamente con el pelirrojo.

-¿Aún sigue en pie la propuesta de venir a vivir contigo?- le pregunto sakura sonrojada.

-Sabes que es lo que yo más quiero-le dijo el abrazándola.

-Entonces acepto-

-¿De verdad?... sakura me haces tan feliz- le dijo emocionado.

-¿Celebramos?-le pregunto picara.

-Por supuesto-le dijo sensual al oído.

Comenzó a besarla con dulzura mientras la despojaba de sus ropas… ambos quedaron desnudos probándose el uno con el otro.

Después de segundos de preparación en donde sakura se humedeció él estaba listo para penetrarla. La sujeto con fuerza de las caderas y la embistió con intensidad y un poco desesperado.

-Ahmm-

-Sakura-

-s-sasori-

Ambos se complementaban mutuamente y cuando terminaron se acostaron a disfrutar del sueño y la tranquilidad.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Ino eres grandiosa-dijo sakura abrazándola.

-Gracias sakura- dijo la rubia emocionada.

-Todos estuvieron fenomenal- dijo la pelirosa.

Sai abrazo a su novia y la lleno de tiernos besos.

La obra salió de maravilla e incluso varios productores estuvieron interesados en ella.

-Disculpen… ¿ino Yamanaca?- hablo un hombre de traje.

-Si-

-Estamos interesados en que forme parte de una nueva producción en la que estamos trabajando… estamos seguros que encajara en el papel. También quedamos impresionados con kiba Inozuka y la señorita Matsuri… nos gustaría que todos fueran a esta dirección- dijo el hombre extendiéndole un papel.

-¿en serio?... claro por supuesto- dijo ino emocionada.

-Felicidades chicos-dijo sai.

Los tres fueron a donde les asignaron y quedaron en la súper producción… una película de acción y misterio.

Atribuyendo a la felicidad Matsuri presento a su novio que no resultó ser otro más que gaara Sabukano de la empresa. Ambos se veían muy enamorados y cariñosos.

-Te lo tenía bien guardadito eh-dijo la rubia emocionada.

-Mucho gusto- dijo el hombre un poco serio.

-Oh vamos estamos entre familia… olvidemos las formalidades y pasemos la bien- dijo la rubia locamente emocionada.

 _´´Definitivamente ino nunca cambiara_ ´´ pensó sakura divertida.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Las cosas marchaban de maravilla en su vida y no solo en la de sakura si no en las personas cercanas a ella. Hinata y naruto se comprometieron, sasuke fue dado de alta formalmente y ya llevaba una vida normal, itachi y karin Vivian juntos felizmente y ella estaba lista para graduarse de abogada, tenten y neji estaban a escasos días de irse de viaje a parís a disfrutar de su amor mientras que su mejor amiga disfrutaba de una vida de súper estrella en su nueva película.

-ahhhhhh-suspiro ella.

Sus estudios iban bastante bien, ya no trabajaba todos los días sino los fines de semana lo que le daba más tiempo de estudiar. Vivía con sasori en su departamento pero últimamente lo encontraba distante.

-¿Qué pasara por su mente?- se preguntó curiosa.

Al llegar al departamento encontró una nota en la nevera en donde decía que fuera a la empresa por un asunto importante que sasori tenía que hablar con ella.

Por su mente pasaron muchas cosas. Tal vez sea una sorpresa pero se le borro al instante cuando miro la posdata donde dejaba claramente que le llevara unos documentos del escritorio del pequeño estudio.

Resoplo cansada y fue a tomar los documentos para irse en taxi para la empresa.

Al llegar no encontró a nadie en la entrada… ni siquiera al tonto guardia de seguridad que siempre la hostigaba para que le enseñara su carnet de pase. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo y sus dudad incrementaron al ver la recepción vacía.

´´ _Mmm esto me huele a peligro´´_

La chica subió en el ascensor hasta el décimo piso y cuando por fin puso un pie en el suelo un par de gritos la alertaron.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS N* 20- grito una multitud de gente.

Sakura ahogo un grito de sorpresa por ver aquello.

-Feliz… feliz cumpleaños sakura- dijo naruto abrazándola.

-Feliz cumpleaños amiga- dijo hinata repitiendo la acción del rubio.

-Sakura… mi hermana… felicidades- dijo ino corriendo para abrazarla.

Sakura aún continuaba consternada. En el pasillo se encontraban toda la gente que ella quería faltando sus padres con quien había hablado esa misma mañana… allí estaba karin con itachi, gaara con Matsuri, hinata y naruto, sai e ino, neji y tenten hasta sasuke sonriente. Todos estaban allí exclusivamente para ella.

Después de recibir muchos abrazos y felicitaciones sakura sintió que faltaba alguien realmente importante y quien más que la persona que hizo eso posible.

Fue tomada por la cintura mientras la volteaban suavemente. Allí frente a sus ojos se encontraba el hombre de sus sueños.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi muñeca preciosa- dijo sasori dándole un abrazo que le robo el aliento.

-¿Cómo supiste?- pregunto ella devolviéndole el abrazo.

\- Ino me lo conto… quería darte una sorpresa y no sabía cómo hacer para que no te dieras cuenta-le dijo el pelirrojo besando su mejilla.

-Ahmm por eso era tu comportamiento extraño- le dijo ella sonriente.

-¿Pero valió la pena?- le pregunto cariñoso.

-Muchísimo…. Todos los que están aquí son los que quiero en mi vida-dijo ella con pequeñas lágrimas.

-Shuuu no llores… se supone que tienes que estar feliz-le dijo el abrazándola con fuerza.

-Descuida… son lágrimas de felicidad- le dijo besándolo en los labios.

-Uyyyss- dijo una rubia a sus espaldas.

-Ino no seas metiche- le dijo sai.

-Ya no me meto- dijo la rubia emocionada.

´´ _Esta ino…´´_

El pasillo estaba repleto de globos de colores y un banquete llego de comidas y bebidas e incluso había música para ambientar la ocasión.

-Sakura ese hombre te adora…- le dijo ino cuando la encontró sola.

-Y yo a él- dijo ella.

-Cuando le conto lo de tu cumpleaños empezó como loco a organizarlo todo-dijo la rubia risueña.

-Ahmm y tú fuiste su cómplice-le dijo ella abrazándola.

-Sabes que por ti hago lo que sea-le dijo ino abrazándola.

Después de disfrutar de la fiesta bailar comer reír y charlar ya era la hora de cortar el pastel. Una de 3 pisos con adornos de flores y de color rosa.

-Es bellísimo- dijo ella sorprendida.

-Tiene que serlo… lo mande a hacer pensado en ti- dijo abrazándola de la cintura.

Después de comer el pastel todos se despidieron rumbo a sus casas dejando a sakura y a sasori en el pasillo.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto ella.

-Aun no te doy tu regalo- le dijo llevándola a la oficina.

Otro grito de sorpresa escapo de sus labios al mirar una caja enorme en el escritorio… camino hasta ella y la abrió lentamente y encontró otra caja, hizo lo mismo con esta y paso igual hallando una caja más pequeña. Continuo con ese entretenido juego que le resultaba bastante divertido hasta que por fin se terminaron las cajas.

Entre sus manos se hallaba una pequeña cajita dorada.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de emoción y poco a poco fue abriendo la pequeña caja… encontrándose un anillo de diamantes brillantes.

-¿E-Es lo que creo que es?- dijo ella entre lágrimas.

Sasori se arrodillo frente a ella y le tomo la mano con delicadeza.

-Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo…-le pregunto con ojos intensos.

-Claro que sí- dijo la chica arrodillándose a su lado para abrazarlo.

Sasori la recibió gustos entre sus brazos.

-Eres la única mujer de mi vida- le dijo al oído.

-Te amo… te amo… te amoooo- le dijo sakura muy emocionada.

-Y yo te amoooooooo y amoooooooo-le dijo el con una media sonrisa.

Ambos se besaron intensamente mientras llevaban el asunto a otro nivel… sellando la propuesta del hombre en una danza de pieles. Él haciéndole el amor en el escritorio mientras ella se retorcía de placer.

-Ahmm- grito sakura extasiada.

-Ahm sakura- dijo él.

La chica estaba sentada en el escritorio mientras que él se encontraba de frente a ella.

-Jajá- se rio sakura risueña.

-¿Qué es gracioso?- le pregunto él acariciando sus mejillas.

-El que la cueva de fieras se convirtió en mi nido de amor- le dijo con dulzura.

-¿Cueva de fieras?- le pregunto interrogante.

-Es que no te había contado…. Pero siempre me imagine este lugar como una cueva llena de fieras salvajes… ya sabes por lo imponentes y sigilosos que podrían ser todos aquí- le dijo ella sonrojada.

-¿Entonces todos somos fieras?- le pregunto el con una media sonrisa.

-Mmm a decir verdad casi todos lo son- le devolvió la sonrisa ella.

-A ver cuéntame- la incitó besando su cuello.

-Bueno te lo puedo explicar por nombres… a ver- dijo poniéndose una mano en el mentón mientras disfrutaba de las caricias del hombre.

-Itachi el tigre sigiloso, neji el puma audaz, gaara el león intenso, Deidara la llena divertida- le dijo sakura.

-Ohm pero que historia- le dijo esta vez besando sus mejillas.

-Y viene lo mejor… tenten la víbora venenosa- dijo ella entre risas.

-Jajaja esa me gusta- le dijo acariciando su cabello.

-Mmm ¿y que te parece el lobo feroz?- le pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Quién es?-

-Tu- le dijo besando sus labios.

-¿yo?... ¿Tú crees que soy un lobo?-le dijo fingiendo seriedad.

-El más sexi…-le dijo ella encantada.

-Entonces si yo soy el lobo debo suponer que…-le dijo él acariciando sus hombros.

-Si… yo soy la dulce oveja-le dijo ella sonriente.

-Mmm pero que oveja- le dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¿El lobo feroz va a comerme?- dijo ella haciendo una mueca tierna.

-Todita…-le dijo el besándola con locura.

Y de nuevo hicieron el amor… enamorados profundamente el uno del otro. Ella cumplió su sueño de estar con el lobo de su vida siendo una dulce oveja y aunque vivió dentro de una cueva de fieras hoy en día se siente orgullosa de estar entre ellas… viviendo su amor intensamente.

La oveja ya no están indefensa, el lobo no es tan arrogante, la víbora ya no es venenosa y la cueva de fieras es el nido de amor de las bestias.

FIN.

 **Sus sueños ya están cumplidos y como siempre quisieron ya estarán siempre unidos…. La oveja y el lobo felices en su nido, que comparten gentilmente con el resto de sus amigos… las fieras y bestias de su vida.**

 **Ok fin de la historia….. Comentarios y más comentarios por fisss….**


End file.
